Strength of the soul
by Galmanous
Summary: Fate has apparently drawn Yu Narukami to the realm of Soul Reapers. How will he and an orange haired substitute handle each others worlds. How will they develop along with the bonds they will forge with other people. There is only one way to find out. (AU) Second Arc in development
1. ch1 Awakening Spirit

Ch.1 Awakening spirit

Disclaimer: Persona 4 is owned by Atlus and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

This was inspired by a fan fiction created by pokecharmer007

 _Update: thanks to Pearlglimmer for reviewing my first chapter, I decided to edit it to see if it's an improvement_

July 10 - Daytime

"Now approaching Karakura Station, I repeat, now approaching Karakura station."

I begin to stir from my sleep as I begin to awake from visiting "that place" again. Apparently, it seems that another destiny lies before me...again. I feel as though I should be expecting this as I continue onward with my life, awe well. As long as I remember what's important to me, I think I'll get by, who knows, maybe I'll make some new friends along the way.

I get up and grab my stuff from the luggage compartment and begin to prepare to leave the train.

A mid-size city with an average population: Karakura Town. Currently I'm in the Karakura honchou district where the old Karakura train station resides. I look around and the first though that crosses my mind is: "It feels almost like Inaba."

I begin traveling to my new apartment, on the note in my hand it says that it is located in the kitakawase district.

On my way to my apartment, something caught my attention. A girl with orange hair with snowflake hair pins picking up her spilled groceries on the sidewalk. I couldn't just leave her like that so I picked up an orange that was next to my foot, picked it up, hold it out to her. She seemed to notice and turned in surprise. She then smiled, takes the orange and says with a cheerful voice "Thank you very much, you're a lifesaver." I nod and replied "It's no big deal." She nods as I put my stuff down and help her pick up her groceries.

After we pick up all the groceries and put them in her bags, I pick up my stuff and she says "Thank you again." I replied "Anytime." She smiles and ask "Are you new here, I've never seen you before." I replied "Yeah, I just transferred here today, I'm Yu Narukami." She nods and replies "I'm Orihime Inoue, I'm a second year at Karakura High School." I nod and reply "I'm a third year." She nods and says "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Yu-kun." I nod and we separate to our specific directions. I'm only here recently and I think I've already made a new friend, I guess it ain't as bad as I thought.

July 10 - Evening

I make it to my apartment, I'm living on the third floor. I enter the apartment and I see that the movers got my stuff in, all I have to do is unpack.

After an hour and a half of unpacking, I made it through most of the boxes. I decided that was enough for the night and began to relax on the couch. On the coffee table in front of me is the section of Karakura Town I'm currently located in with all the spots of importance like the school, store, river, and the park. I look up, sigh, and say to myself "How did it happen again?" The weird coincidence that not only are my parents are doing another out of seas thing again, but that they thought I might fair at another different school. Sometimes the little things baffle me. On the bright side, I'm closer to Inaba, so it takes less time when I go there for vacation.

Suddenly, I get this strange feeling in my stomach, like an ominous feeling. So by instinct I pick up my katana that I keep in the corner that I brought in case of emergencies and proceed outside.

When I reached the road, a familiar sense I thought I would never feel again has returned: the sense of danger heading in my direction. I turn around and found something that looked familiar but I knew it wasn't the same.

A large black creature with a hole on its chest that you can see through and a mask that reminds me of a fish. The creature stares at me and I begin to feel nervous since I don't have my powers. Although as it begins to attack me my instincts force my hand up as if to crush something. Suddenly, the next thing that happens next surprised me to no end.

Suddenly the familiar blue glow and my original tarot card of the fool appear on my hand. I immediately crush the card and I feel the familiar sensation of summing my special power, and I say the familiar word that always roll off my tongue "Persona."

Crush* *Shattering of glass*

The feeling of a blue flame that come forth and surround me, which surprised the creature. Immediately I turn when the flame cooled down to see my original persona that I come to be familiar as if it was myself, which it was.

Izanagi, my persona, which I enjoy its intimidating appearance. The familiar naginata, The metal mask with yellow eyes, the same appearance I always use, the open up shirt for my school uniform, and the tall metal geta.

I turn to face my still shocked enemy, hold my hand out and yelled with intensity "IZANAGI!" Immediately, my persona dashes towards the creature and cuts the beast in half, including the mask, and it disappears in a black smoke, like shadows. I release the breath I didn't know I was holding as my persona disappears back into my soul.

I breath deeply to relax my fast beating heart from all the excitement. This is going to be another interesting year, with probably another dangerous situation. I immediately check and I still have all of my personas from each of my arcanas, including the world. I usually save that against more tougher enemies.

After checking my surroundings, I proceed back to my apartment. I have my first day of school, and I need all the sleep I need. Especially if I have to fight another of those creatures again.

July 11 - morning

I thought of reaching the school early in order to get myself acquainted when suddenly I noticed something strange. A very pale girl with a small chain attached to her chest standing next to a light pole with a small empty glass milk bottle with a white flower in it. I notice some early students are passing by without even taking a glance.

I approach her and she seems to smile that I noticed her. I say "Hey." She replies a little weakly "Hello." I ask after a few seconds "Are you perhaps...dead?" She seems to frown a bit and nods. I then say "Sorry." She shakes her head and replies "It's okay, you noticed me, and there was this nice guy who picked up the bottle with the flower after beating up some mean people who knocked it over." I nod and reply "Well that's nice of him. Well, I hope you pass on soon." As I walk and look back I see her waving at me, I wave back and I continue onward to school.

July 11 - lunchtime

The morning section of school was nothing special as it was standard procedure, at least without king moron. But at lunch, I was paid a pleasant visit by a familiar face. Orihime figured out my class and wanted to ask me for lunch on the roof with her friends. I agreed since I'm curious about her friends, I can feel a vibrant and innocent aura coming from her, almost like Nanako, except with a wild imagination.

Immediately when I saw them I knew she had some interesting friends from their varying appearances and personalities if I guessed right. She got in front of me and begins to introduce her friends "Yu-kun, this is my best friend Tatsuki Arisawa." She waves with a straight face and says "Sup." I could tell, even if she doesn't show it, that she's a hothead who cares about her friends.

Orihime shows her hand to a brown haired laidback teen and says "Keigo Asano." He holds his head and says "heya." with a goofy smile, he seems familiar to me, but I can't put my finger on it.

Orihime continues to a black haired boy next to Keigo "He's Mizuiro Kojima." He innocently smiles and says "hello."

Orihime next introduces a large Mexican man with hair that covers his eyes "he's Yasutora Sado, but we call him Chad." We stare at each other, I think, and as if by some odd connection I can tell what he's saying. Orihime looks at both of our unmoving faces as if she kinda expected this.

We both nod at the same time and she continues to the final two people that she introduced "He's one of my closest friends besides Tatsuki, Ichigo Kurosaki." The man known as Ichigo seems to have the one known feature that's almost like me, he has bright orange hair. He stares at me with a sort of serious, almost scowl like face and waves his hand, I replied by waving my hand with my usual strait face.

She continues to the final person, a girl with black hair with a small smile on her face "She's my newest friend, since May, Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia smiles and says "It's nice to meet you." I reply "likewise." She seems to have this aura of seriousness that kinda reminds me of Naoto. Orihime then appears in front of me and asks "So what do you think?" As I process what I should say, as Orihime stares at me with that pure smile on her face, all of her friends that she introduced stares at me with a curious look on their face.

After about two minutes of silence and anticipation, I said with a small smile on my face "It's just as I expected." Everyone, including Orihime, stares at me with a confused look on their face, except Chad who seems to always has a straight face on. I explained "I had imagined what your friends were like, and it's just as I imagined." There were varying reactions, from confusion to acceptance as it was a compliment, although, there was one reaction I had a feeling would happen.

The person as Ichigo who has stands close with an angry scowl on his face as he asks angrily "And what's that supposed to mean?" It seems that he gets defensive when either he or his friends are probably insulted, that is something I can admire, though in this situation, I think I should clarify. So I say "Orihime seems like the kind of person who makes friends with very unique people, and you all look like nice people, and that's what I imagined." Ichigo continues to stare at me with a glare, though I don't feel intimidated, thanks to all the dangerous situations I've been, so this feel like a walk in the park by comparison.

After a minute of awkward silence, Ichigo scoffed and return to his seat on the roof. Rukia looks at Ichigo with a frown on her face and says "You know, you can't take every comment as an insult." Ichigo looks back with an angry scowl on his face and replies "Who are you, my sister or something?" She replies with a just as angry look on her face "WHAT! Like I would be siblings with an idiot like you." This was only the beginning of a kinda long argument. The way they're arguing kinda reminds me of Chie and Yosuke's arguments, which makes me smile.

I then proceed to sit down to a spot close to the group as they converse among themselves, sometimes I say my two sense if they asked what I think. Though I can't help but get distracted at something that captures most of my attention. An extremely pale women wearing a white kimono who has a cold aura to herself, and I meant that literally, floating close to Rukia. She noticed me with surprise and continued to observe me in curiosity as we continue the random conversations that pop up as we eat our food.

Suddenly, as Rukia was distracted with a conversation with Ichigo and Orihime, the snow spirit got closer to me and says "It seems for some reason you are able to see me. I nod and start looking at both Rukia and the snow maiden to feel a similar aura coming from both of them. As if sensing this, she says "She cannot see me, at least, not at this moment." I contemplate this and ask quietly without drawing attention "How come?" She answers "After a series of events, she has temporarily lost the ability to connect with me, even though it's slowly building back up, it's not enough to establish a connection."

I thought about what she said and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the both of them, I know that a person and persona are two half's of a whole. It must feel terrible to not be able to not see or hear each other.

I then say in a quiet whisper "I know you'll speak to her again soon." She smiles, bows, and says "Thank you." I nod and whisper "Anytime, by the way, I'm Yu Narukami, you?" She smiles and replies "I'm Sode no Shirayuki, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Narukami-san."

July 11 - evening

As I wander around the park, contemplate all the information I was told, I try to look around to take in my new surroundings. As I look around I see that I'm all alone. Suddenly, a roar catches my attention and I turn to see another of those large black creature surprise attacking me with a claw swip. I immediately summon Ari Mitama to defend myself as I take out my katana and begin to attack the creature.

When Ari Mitama disappeared back into my soul, I begin to attack the creature. Judging by its appearance, I have a feeling that I should attack the mask as it stands out from the rest.

I immediately summon Izanagi to attack it to keep it distracted as it go for the kill. Izanagi immediately goes overhead and down swipes it's naginata to attack the creature as it blocks to defend itself. I instantly rush in a swipe my katana on the mask to quickly take care of the problem.

The attack made contact and was able to take down the giant creature, as its mask broke and disintegrated along with the body.

Later

I reach a bench so that I can relax after that surprise battle, if this is going to be a continuous thing I'm going to have to be on guard more.

July 11 - nighttime

After that long day I begin to head home in order to try to rest, I'm keeping my guard up in order to not fall for a surprise attack again.

After being near my apartment I turn and say "Okay, you can come out now, it's rude to stalk someone." I immediately turn to find the person that's been following me. Apparently my stalker is a man with a dark coat with geta and a striped green and white hat which covers his eyes besides his light blonde hair. I now know how Rise felt when I was followed her to give her back her cell phone. He then says "Sorry to startle you, I'm just walking around observing the town at night, though, it's kinda rude to say that I was stalking." That makes him feel even more suspicious, I then ask "Who are you?" He then replies with that smile on his face "Me? Well I'm just a simple candy store owner." I feel as though that's all he'll tell me about himself. I also noticed the floating crimson queen like spirit next to him, unlike Sode No Shirayuki who seems to personify elegance and beauty, she has this aura of ferocity and majestic lethality. I can feel the intense stare of gray eyes that are covered by an elegant veil. I then proceed to turn around and go to my apartment. I feel as though this isn't going to be the last time I will see him.

Third-person

Kisuke continues to observe the silver haired teen enter his apartment. He can't help but be curious at the interesting spiritual energy emanating from the teen. He then smiles wider at the many theories that appear in his head. He then turn to return to his shop and says "It seems like he's going to be an interesting person to study."


	2. Ch2 Curiouser and curiouser

Ch.2 Curiouser and Curiouser

* * *

Disclaimer: Persona 4 is owned by Atlus and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

Note: I forgot to put this in the first chapter, this takes place before the summer return in persona 4 golden after persona 4 arena ultimax. I'll also have elements from both Persona 4 and Persona 4 Golden the animation in this. Though this might have a little AU part because of the timeframes, but I'll try my best to keep it as cannon as possible. And if you ask, yes, I will try to use some of the Anime only arcs in this fan fiction

I thought I might reply to the reviews, as your responses help improve me, so thank you for reviewing.

Webghost: Yes, just yes

Pearlglimmer: thanks for the input, I'll try to improve and figure this stuff out, since I'm a newb.

LunaraGK: Thanks, only time will tell

Foxchick1: Thanks

Mad thought: Thanks, only time will tell, but I hope you'll like what happens

Please follow, fav, and review, if you want

* * *

3 days later

3rd person POV

July 14 - lunchtime

Ichigo begins to head to the roof when Rukia catches his attention by calling out "Ichigo." As she approaches him, he turns and says "Rukia? What's up?" She answers "I need to speak with you in private." Ichigo instantly knew why she said that and nod, they move quickly to a secluded area.

* * *

Yu's POV

On the rooftop alone

I guess I'm a little early for lunch with the group here. I look around the roof to not see anyone around. Since I have the time, I take my phone from my pocket and begin to search through my contact list.

After a few seconds of looking through my contacts I found the name I was looking. I click the call button and put the phone to my ear. After a couple of rings the voice that answers brings a smile and a feeling of relief to me. "Hey partner, how's it going?" I reply in my usual tone "It's good, I can't wait for vacation to come around." Youske replies "Yeah, I can't wait for summer vacation, it can't get here any faster." I smile a little wider and reply "Yeah, I miss you all." Youske replies "Same, it feel like yesterday when we went into the TV to save Labrys and we climbed that tower to defeat Sho." I nod and reply "Yeah."

As I continue to talk to Youske I can feel another of those monsters trying to sneak up and dive bomb on me. "Say, partner. How's the town?" I reply as a card for the magician appears next to me. I replied "It's okay, it's not Inaba, but it's close. The only slight problem is the pest that appear sometimes, besides that, it's a nice place to visit." As the monster tries to attack me, I crush the card that appeared.

* * *

3rd person POV

Ichigo and Rukia reach a secluded hallway devoid of any people to discuss private soul reaper business.

Rukia turns to face Ichigo with a very serious expression on her face which meets Ichigo's serious face. Rukia starts "Something strange has been happening recently." Ichigo asks "Yeah?" Rukia answered "For some reason recently Hollow activity has been rising and dropping at random moments. At first I thought it didn't matter, but now it's starting to become concerning." Ichigo asks as he doesn't know how to feel about this "How is it concerning?" Rukia answers as she took out her Denreishinki and show him the screen with a blinking dot before it disappeared "As soon as the hollow reading spike, it immediatly declines."

Ichigo asks "Do we have to be concerned about this?" Rukia shakes her head and says "I'm not sure at the moment, but I think we should keep out eyes and ears out in case if there is a problem." Ichigo asks with concern "Is there anything you do know?" Rukia thinks about something for a few seconds and then answers "It seems that the hollows are attracted to a specific signature which seems to come from a human." Ichigo close his eyes then says "So a human is somehow defeating hollows, great just what we need…" Rukia quickly says "There's also something that is quite surprising." Rukia continues "It appears the hollow are being purified, not destroyed."

Ichigo asks after a few seconds "Does that mean they have soul reaper powers like me?" Rukia shakes her head and says "I'm not sure at the moment, but we should still keep a look out, okay?" Ichigo nods and then is surprised when he noticed someone and signals Rukia about the new guest. Rukia turns in surprise when Yu Narukami appears from the stairs leading to the roof and approaches them.

* * *

When Yu approached the two he says "Hey, I was at the roof, is everyone not coming to the roof today?" Ichigo replies "We are, were just getting our lunch." Yu nods then says "So I was early, sorry." Rukia quickly replies while waving her hands in front of her with worry "I-it's alright, we were just heading up there now." Yu quickly looks out the window, nods, and says "Okay, I'll go look for the others to see if we could have lunch together."

As Yu pass them by and Rukia begins to head to the roof, Ichigo looks out the roof to see a white snowman with a dark blue hat punch a hollow on the mask before they both disappear. One disappears with a black mist and the other with a blue glow before a card disappears

Ichigo stares dumbfoundead for a minute till he rubs his eyes to see that nothing is there. He then slowly moves on to the roof with his lunch, questioning either to see a physiatrist or a eye doctor.

* * *

July 14 - Evening

Yu's POV

I do my usual trek back to my apartment that I feel would be my possible usual routine unless I find something to do in the few hours of dark I stay up like at the hospital in Inaba. Maybe there is a convenience store I can work at after hours, or maybe I can work at Ichigo's dad's clinic. Although I don't mind the trek home, even with the random monster attacks, I kinda can't stand the constant stalking.

I could tell they work for that candy store owner with the green cap, since for some reason they are the only ones beside me who are in the street at this time of the night. First was a tall man with a braided mustache, next was a boy with red hair following me with a big frown on his face. Tonight seems to be a very shy girl with black hair like Rukia in two ponytails and what seems like a permanent blush, I can't help but be reminded of Nanako as I look back to see her.

As I was about to climb the stairs to my apartment, I heard a nearly quiet "Ahh" and turn around to see the girl on the floor as if she tripped on something. I quickly head towards the fallen girl and proceed to help her up by showing my hand as to assist. She sees my hand and is at first nervous to take it, but after almost a minute, she takes my hand and assist in getting her on her feet.

As she is dusting herself off I ask "Are you okay?" She says very meekly and almost looks like she is ready to cry "I'm fine, I'm sorry for bothering you." She looks down as the faint glow of tears appear in the corner of her eyes, I put my hand on head. She looks up in surprise and a little fear as I said "As long as you're okay, it's no problem. So please don't cry, okay?" She stares at me in what I think is awe for a few seconds before she wipes the water from the corner of her eyes and nods.

Since I had some flowers because for some reason I felt like buying flowers, I took the lotus flowers from the plastic bag I had in hand and gave the bouquet to her. The girl asks "Are you sure?" I nod and reply "I think these flowers fit you very well, they also match your eyes." She takes the bouquet and smiles at the compliment I gave. I begin to head up the stairs, I turn to face her and say "Be careful on your way back home, and don't talk to strangers, okay?" She nods and says "Thank you." I wave and continue on towards the door to my apartment.

I look out the railing to see her walking back to the store that guy sent her from. I guess he's not all that bad if he's taking care of her.

* * *

3rd person POV

Urahara's shop

July 14 - nighttime

Ururu enters through the front shoji and proceed to the living room past the store area to meet the group she has come to know for a long time.

Kuiske gets up, approaches Ururu, and asks "Ooooooo, where did you get the lotus flowers Ururu?" Ururu looks up at Kisuke with a shy expression and says "They're from that person you told me to follow tonight. He was really nice."

Jinta quickly went to Ururu's side a proceeds to pull on her right pigtail and say "You were supposed to stay hidden, why did you talk to him." Ururu replied in pain as her pigtail was being pulled "I didn't mean to, I tripped and failed, so he noticed me. But he was really nice, and gave me these flowers after he helped me up."

Tessai then says "Jinta, stop." Jinta immediately stops and Kuiske adds "I had a feeling that he notice us following him to his apartment, with the way he was acting, I don't think he is a threat to us or the people." Jinta looks away in annoyance and Ururu nods with a small smile on her face. Kisuke continues "The only thing that really catches my attention about him is that interesting reiatsu he has."

Ururu added "Um, I also checked his reiatsu while he was helping me up and giving me these flowers. It felt like he had multiple reiatsu merged together but somehow felt kinda separated." Kisuke nodded and added "That's why I want to try and follow him when possible." He then says "Now how about we put those flowers in a vase and put them next to the window." Ururu nodded and gave the bouquet to Kisuke.

As he looks for a vase to put the flowers in as the rest continue with dinner including Ururu, he thinks "There is so much I don't know about him, the only question is...how do I approach this?"


	3. Ch3 Life and Truth

Ch.3 Life and Truth

* * *

Disclaimer: Persona 4 is owned by Atlus and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

Adisltt: Cool

Mad thought: wish granted

Kamencolin: thanks, will do

Foxchick1: thanks, that, and Yu developed a big brother personality, i think, so he acts like that when he sees someone that reminds him of Nanako sometimes, at least that's how I interpreted it.

Ptl: Yeah, that is sorta the inspiration for this crossover, but I try to keep it from being just a copy of it. I guess I need to proof read it more than once, sorry. No worries, I'll try to keep adding more chapters.

Note:sorry that the beginning of this is a little dialogue heavy, I'm using the anime as terms of dialogue and actions and I have a awkward sense of pacing sometimes. I'll try and fix it with practice.

Please follow, fav, and review, if you want

* * *

3 days later

July 17 - lunchtime

Yu's POV

I've heard that term results are in and I thought I might check out the ranking to see if some of my friends are on the list. So after I had lunch, I went to the hallway where they post the scores.

As I approach the score postings, I see a group of students that include my new friends except Rukia. They noticed me and I said "You here to check out the scores to?" Orihime answered with a simple "Yep." and we took a look at the posting of the top 50 students. I looked near the top and saw that Orihime made 3rd in the class, and apparently so does Tatsuki since she said "Third in the class, pretty smart for a girl, Orihime." She giggled at the complement and apparently someone is jealous as another girl made a comment about how not only is she well endowed, but smart to. Which Tatsuki tried to help make her feel better by saying that she can't cook well, as long as it aint mystery food x, I'm not complaining.

Keigo then got in front of the crowd to look at the board and say "Ahh let the girls get their high scores, at least none of our gang embarrassed us by making it into the top 50, right Mizuiro." Mizuiro then pointed at a spot on the list and say "Take another look." Keigo looked at where Mizuiro is pointing, as do I out of curiosity, and we both saw that Ichigo is ranked 23.

We both had very different reactions, as I was indifferent and thought it was a very decent job, Keigo looked surprised and said "WHAAAAAT, Ichigo is ranked number twenty three." Keigo then turned to face Ichigo with tears in streams and said "You cheater there's no way you could have possibly scored that high." Ichigo with a calm face replied "Shut up Keigo, I score high on test because I study for them. You should try it sometime." Keigo then replied in an accusative manner "Aha, so that's what you were doing all those nights. When I was asking you to come hang out. You always say you were too busy, but the truth is, you were studying like a total nerd." He then acts like he's running away with tears in his eyes as he continues "Oh noooooo, I'm friends with a nerd." He then faces Ichigo wearing thick rimmed, possibly joke, glasses that I for some reason find unappealing as he continues "Maybe you need some thick nerd glasses like these pal." Ichigo then slams the back of his hand on Keigo which broke the glasses and gave him a bloody nose as he replied "No thanks."

Mizuiro then added "It is a bit of a surprise to learn you really study." Ichigo then replied to clarify "My hair gets me enough abuse I'm not gonna be a academic loser on top of it." Keigo replied with a apologetic tone "Good point, sorry I ragged on ya." He then completely switches back to a very mocking tone and continues "So how about if I give you this complementary nerd headband instead?" as he finished his sentence Ichigo takes out a pair of scissors, which I have no idea where he kept them, and answers "I told you no." Keigo then showed a face of pure shock. He then ran up the hall, turn his upper body, point at Ichigo, and say "Alright then, have it your way, let's see if I ever ask you to ever hang out with me again." he then sticks his tounge out and smakes his but in a mokking manner, that is just childish.

Keigo then approaches Chad, softly taps his stomach with his elbow and says "Well at least you wouldn't go and do something embarrassing like score in the top 50, right Chad old pal." Chad then point to the score sheet and we all see that he made the 11 spot in the list, my respect for him has grown. Both Mizuiro and Keigo show complete shock at this revelation. Keigo then grabbed onto my jacket in desperation and asked "Yu please tell me you didn't go become a nerd yourself to, please." I look at the list to see if my name was on the list, I found my name and point to the list. They both slowly look towards the place where I was pointing at, when they saw the part of the list I was pointing at they showed a look of utmost shock and terror, they look so pale that they almost look completely white. Apparently I made the number 2 spot on the list between Orihime and someone named Uryu Ishida.

Ichigo then faced me and said "I'm not sure how he would react if you made the number one spot." I looked at the list contemplating the idea, then turned to Ichigo and said "They probably would act like statues from the shock. Honestly, I could have done better if I came earlier in the year, probably."

Ichigo thought about the sentence for a couple seconds and asks "This may be weird asking now but, where did you move from before you transferred here?" I kinda wasn't surprised that he didn't ask until now, I answered "I lived in the city until last year when I had to go to Inaba and live with my Uncle and cousin for a year." Tatsuki was probably listening as she faced me and ask "Isn't that the place where that murder case happened, the one involving that reporter and such?" I nod and answered "Yeah, my Uncle was the detective working on the case." Ichigo asks "What murder case?" Tatsuki answered "There was a series of murders in a town called Inaba where the police were having a hard time finding out how the victims died, It was on the news a lot of times last year." Ichigo thought about the information he was told and ask "Did they catch the person committing the murders?" I nodded and answered "Yeah, they eventually caught the culprit." Ichigo nods at the answer and looked as if he was relieved about it. It still was a surprise to me when I think that Adachi commited the murders, but he fit all the criteria that the murderer in question.

Keigo somehow shook himself from his stupor and asked "Wait, Inaba. Isn't that where Risette also lived when she was on her hiatus?" I nod answered "Yeah, she was living at her grandmother's tofu shop." Keigo then stepped back in shock "Wait, you know Risette?!" I nod, smiled, and answered "Yeah, I'm actually friends with her." Keigo then stepped back again and says "Whoa, that totally makes up the fact that you're a nerd. You have got to tell me more about her." I nod and said "Maybe later." Keigo looked as if he was about to run around the school in joy.

Ichigo stared at the list and looked as if he was trying to read a name. He then read out loud "Ametatsu Ishida, I've never heard of him." Orihime replied "That's Uryu, Uryu Ishida." Ichigo looks to Orihime and asks "You mean you know him?" She answered "Yeah, of course, he's in our class." Ichigo then shows a face of total surprise at that information. Tatsuki then informs Orihime "You'll find that Ichigo has an uncanny knack for forgetting people's faces and the names that goes with them. Come on." Tatsuki then proceed to drag Orihime away to their next class. I proceed to my class as I hear Ichigo say in thought "Well that's weird."

* * *

July 17 - nighttime

3rd person POV

Ichigo and Rukia are in a random street alone with no signs of life so far. Ichigo turns to Rukia in his soul reaper form and says in annoyance "dang it, again you drag me all the way out here and there's no hollow." Rukia drags Ichigo's living body and replies in the same amount of annoyance "Shut up, stop whining and get back into your body." Ichigo approaches Rukia, as she gets out her Denreishinki, and his body and replies "Fine, but would you do something about that stupid Denreishinki." As Ichigo is putting on his body Rukia replies "These false alarms are not my fault. When it goes off, I have to assume a hollow has appeared, so I report it.. What else can I do?" After Ichigo enters his body, he turns and says "Well get it fixed because it's obviously busted." As he gets up Rukia replies "They don't fix them at television repair shops."

Before they could move on with their conversation, a male voice catches their attention says "Bickering are we?" Ichigo and Rukia face the person who spoke as he continues "How unprofessional." They see that it is a male teenager with black hair wearing glasses that seem to hide his eyes. He seems to be wearing a white zipped up overcoat and white pants and white shoes. The person stops his approach and says "Good evening Ichigo, Rukia." Ichigo replies in a cautious tone "Who the hell are you, and how do you know are names if you don't mind me…" the person interrupts "I don't mind, I also know that you can see spirits Ichigo."

Both Rukia and Ichigo look at the stranger with surprise as Ichigo asks "How do you that?" The stranger then looks to his left in surprise and says in his continuous calm manner "Another hollow has just appeared." Rukia replies doubtfully "No way." Suddenly, her Denreishinki started beeping which caught both Ichigo and Rukia by surprise. She takes it out and says "There's a new one here alright. How did he know?" Ichigo then asks "Alright, which way." The new person then pointed to his left which showed the rosario like object around his wrist. He then says "It's over there." He turns to face them and asks "Can you not sense such a simple thing? And you call yourself a soul reaper." That last sentence caught both Rukia and Ichigo in more surprise.

The stranger was about to show off his power when suddenly he felt an odd energy that seems to have taken care of the hollow before him. Rukia then looks to her Denreishinki again and says in surprise "The signal is gone, the hollow has been defeated." Ichigo then asks the stranger "Hey, did you do that." The stranger looked at the direction where the hollow appeared and that strange reiatsu was and answered "No, it seems someone took care of it before I could." Ichigo thought about the answer then asks "Are you the one causing the hollow spikes recently," The stranger answered after a few seconds "No, that would be incorrect to assume because I've lived here for my entire life. Someone else seems to be causing this." Ichigo scowls at the answer then asks "Who or what are you?" The stranger answers "Uryu Ishida, I'm a quincy." Uryu then turn his body halfway towards the two and continues "Soul reapers are my enemies." Ichigo then asks "Just what do you mean?" Uryu then answers "Is that too complicated for you? I'll tell you again slowly this time. Ichigo Kurosaki. You are my enemy." Ichigo is surprised at that declaration.

* * *

July 18 - After School

Yu's POV

I need to get some groceries in order to make dinner tonight and lunch for tomorrow. As I exit the convenience store I decide to head to the community park as it was a good place to relax, and it was on my way back to my apartment. I look around to see that there was barely any people here besides the random jogger or student.

I found a good bench to sit on and place my groceries next to me. I began thinking about all that has happened so far. For the past week I've been attacked by strange creatures, which resorted me to try and hide my katana in my uniform when I go out. Somehow I also have access to my persona's in this side, that's strange and raises a lot of questions about this town along with that dead girl I keep seeing when I go to school every morning. I thought it would be nice so I bought some daisies and put them in the bottle with her first flower. She seems to like it, I'm really glad to lift her spirits, no pun intended.

As I was caught up in my own thoughts another of those monsters comes out of nowhere and prepares to try and attack me. Luckily, I was still aware of my surrounding and took out my katana from my uniform and grabbed my groceries. As the monster tries to attack me I quickly got up, ran forward to dodge the attack, turn to face the creature, and raise my hand to summon my persona. The creature tries to attack me again but I dodged to the side and summoned Izanagi for battle. Izanagi rushed forward and slash the mask of the monster in two with his naginata, I figured since he's technically me that Izanagi is a he to.

I lower my katana and checked my groceries to see that they are unharmed, which is good because until I get a job soon, I have a limited budget. Suddenly, a weird sensation just ran over me and my senses all tell me one thing: "Run." I turn to see another of those creatures so soon looking ready to attack me. I raise my katana as Izanagi raises his naginata and we prepare for battle, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

July 18 - after school

3 hours later

I try to wander around various locations of the park to make sure I don't get ambushed or get others hurt. But as i keep dodging, I got a few scratches all over my body, and using my persona constantly is draining my stamina. I blocked another strike from another monster and Izanagi retaliated by cutting the mask in half and I fell on my knee. Izanagi disappears and returns back to my soul as a new monster takes the one we defeated takes its place.

I grimaced at this situation, I can barely do anything without my friends. On my own I'm no good, Yosuke would've probably healed me by now, or Yukiko, or Teddie, or Rise. And either Chie, Kanji, or Naoto would've covered us until we could recovered.

...What am I thinking.

My friends may not be here right now, but I know that they would encourage me to get back up and fight. I can't give up with all these monsters roaming about, there are innocent people and my new friends here. I have to get up right now and fight. This sensation...it's familiar.

I get back up and face the opponent that is approaching me. I drop my weapon, only for a little bit. I raise my arm and a card floats down from the air and onto my raised hand, the power I can feel through my fingertips. The world, I lower my arm and crush the card, and a familiar being comes from the ensuing blue flames.

Izanagi-No-Okami

The culmination of the connections with all my friends with Inaba and will probably continue to grow stronger with the connections I'm making. The same white coat wearing, dual naginata wielding, culmination of my eternal connections, even if we are apart.

Izanagi-No-Okami then slashed the creature in two along the mask in nearly an instant as it appeared. I take deep breaths as to calm myself down from the scene that occured. I knew that I could summon him, but at my current level, I need to practice with him in order to not tire myself out. Suddenly, a loud roar caught my attention and I turn to see a large crack a large distance away. For some reason I feel as if one of my friends are in trouble. As if responding to my thoughts, Izanagi-No-Okami dash towards the location as fast as a blur.

* * *

July 18 - After school

3rd person POV

Meanwhile

As Ichigo is repelling the large cero from the menos grande, with Uryu, Rukia, Kon in ichigo's body, Urahara, Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta observing. Ichigo's spirit energy starts flooding out and giving Ichigo more strength. As the menos tries to increase the pressure it suddenly felt two waves of pain that made it stop its cero. One from an energy slash from Ichigo in retaliation, the other from Izanagi-No-Okami slashing it with his dual naginata. The menos then began retreating back through the crack it came out of and close it.

As it finally disappeared, Ichigo looked up to Izanagi-No-Okami as he looked to where the menos disappeared and then disappeared in a blue flame. Ichigo then turned around and raised his hand in a peace sign and exclaimed "I win!" Uryu said in asstonishment "What in the world is he, and where did that thing come from?" At Urahara's group as they finished off the leftover hollows Tessai says "Well done, now I can understand why the boss has been keeping an eye on this one." Urahara then called "Ururu, can you come over here, I need you to do something." Ururu replied "I'm coming." and ran over to Kisuke. Over to where Orihime and Chad are observing, Orihime asks "What was that white floating thing?" Chad thought about his answer for a few seconds and then replied "I don't know, but it felt familiar for some reason."

* * *

July 18 - after school

Yu's POV

Meanwhile

After that hole vanished along with that monster, Izanagi-No-Okami returned to my soul and suddenly I feel a little light headed. My legs felt weak and as I try to take a step I fell to the floor and drop my groceries. My vision became blurry as I lay on the grass of the community park. The last thing that I saw before I passed out was someone approaching me and says in a worried tone "Mister!?"

It seems that he needs more practice in order to wield me. Aw well, for now, he needs to rest.


	4. Ch 4 Fate’s intertwine

Ch.4 Fate's intertwine

* * *

Disclaimer: Persona 4 is owned by Atlus and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

Adislt: I know, I'm sorta using the anime version of Yu where he only use the other personas if the situation calls for it, and I think it takes some energy to use multiple personas in bulk. But they will get used.

DxHologram: I know, I also like to think that since he barely used Izanagi-No-Okami, he need practice using it before he can access his full power, I tried to imply it with the last quote at the very end.

Foxchick1: I'm happy that you're excited about my first crossover fanfiction.

Ptl: I know, but thanks for the reminder.

Starfigter: It seems that fate is in your favor.

Ultima-owner: If your talking about him causing differences in the original story, I think that's sorta the point in crossovers, it can't just be characters from another story just experiencing things from the side, unless on purpose, they have to either small or major changes, to shake up the story, I think, I'm such a newb.

* * *

Day - unknown

Location - unknown

Yu's POV

My vision is blurry as I hear the faint sound of piano, which plays a familiar and calm melody. As my vision starts to clear, I see a familiar blue color enter my vision, then I see the familiar room I visit continuously since last year. The Velvet Room, a place that exist between dream and reality, mind and matter, only available to those who come by a form of contract.

The familiar inside of a limousine enters my vision and I see the person who I meet whenever I enter this special room, sitting in her usual place: Margaret. It seems that fate has summoned me to this room again. She looks to me with that small but genuine smile on her face and says "Welcome to the Velvet Room, It seems fate has a weird fascination with you, though I can understand that." I nod to that and ask "Margaret, what do you need to tell me?" I understand how this room works, so I didn't bother with the whys, for now I need to know what it is I've been called here for.

Margret's smile grew a little and answered "To the point are we? That's good, it seems that a new destiny is upon you and your friends." I thought about that and felt like trouble is about to brew again. A new destiny, I wonder what struggles will fall before us. I reply to Margaret "Whatever struggle we come across, I know I will have my friends by my side, we can face anything together." Margret seems to beam at that declaration with her usual calm demeanor and reply "Good, you will need all the help you would get in order to face the challenges ahead of you, and know that I will be here, supporting you along the way."

I smile at her response, I then ask a question that I thought I should get out of the way. "Will I need the assistance of the velvet room for this." Margaret nodded and answered "Yes, even though you finished your journey in Inaba and finished the contract, it seems the Velvet Room decided to make you a new contract for this journey, along with forging a new contract for a new guest." I was surprised at that last bit of new, a new wild card maybe, there are many possible questions, but I know that Margaret probably can't answer them now. I guess I will have to wait until they appear.

Suddenly the room begins to fade into black as I seem to be waking up. Margaret noticed this and says "It seems that our time is up, for now, I will watch over you until we meet again." The last thing I saw before everything faded was Margaret and her sincere smile. I begin to stir and notice that I feel really exhausted, I must've used to much energy summoning Izanagi-No-Okami, honestly I didn't expect to pass out like that.

* * *

July 20 - after school

Urahara's shop

The first thing that appears in my vision is a wooden roof in a usual living room. I try to look around and find that everything seems normal so far. I raise to a sitting position and instantly I feel pain surge around all around my body. I look at my body to see some parts of it are covered in bandages from my injuries gained from the monsters.

I turn as I heard the shogi door open to see the man with the dark coat, green striped hat guy who stalked on a couple of days. He sits down in front of me with a smile on his face and says "My, it seems you finally awaken, was wondering when you would stop sleeping." I look past the open shogi door to see what looks like a storefront lined with various sweets and snacks. I look back to him and ask "What day is it today?" The man answered "It's the 20, you missed the last day of school, but no worries, you won't get in trouble."

I nodded, and am both bothered and relieved at that answered, but that is not important right now. I ask "Who are you, and where am I?" The man smiled wider and answered "I'm Kisuke Urahara, the proprietor of this shop you were unconscious in." At least I finally got the name of my stalker and the shop he told me about, but now another question pops into my head "Why did you bring me here?" Kisuke pull out a fan and flaps himself as he answered "To the point are we, well at least you don't waste time. I brought you for two reasons. One: to explain all the phenomena that you have been experiencing since you appear in Karakura Town, and two: to ask you a few questions about yourself."

Well, this might take a while, at least I don't have anything important to do at the moment. I say "Where do you want to start?" Kisuke Looks at me for a few seconds as if he is trying to analyze me, he then asks "What do you know of the afterlife?"

* * *

July 20 - nighttime

5 hours later

I close my eyes at all the information that has been given to me. Because of my experience with the TV world, this doesn't seem at all impossible for me to comprehend. At least that explains some pieces of the weird and secretive behaviour on some days. Along with some instances of the most uncharateric behaviour out of Ichigo. I never thought of Ichigo the kind of guy to act like a pervert, he was always more of the serious type. Kisuke then interrupted my train of thought by saying "Now that i finished my side of the explanation, I think it's your turn to explain some things to me." I nod as I feel that it's kinda fair, though there are some things that I might have to withhold like 'that room' and such.

He first asks "Would you explain that power you used, the one that summoned that creature when you fought the hollows?" I had to think carefully about how I answered these questions. After a few seconds, I answered "It is a power called Persona, it is the ability to summon a manifestation of your soul to fight."

Kisuke seems to be processing my answer and then asks "Now, that I explained reiatsu to you, and you seem to understand the basics. Your reiatsu has this strange feeling of being an unnatural mix of various strands that seem to be different and yet they all belong to you. Now why is that?" That might be a little more difficult to explain, I have to be very careful to explain this. I think carefully on my answer for a bit and then begin my explanation "As persona can be wielded by anyone, there are rare instances were some persona users can wield multiple personas." Kisuke contemplated the answer for a few seconds and asks "By that logic, would that mean that you have multiple personality disorder?" I shook my head and answer "No, it's more like I can summon small aspects of my personality as different personas, my initial persona is what encases my entire personality."

He nods in acceptance of that answer and asks "So the one you call 'Izanagi' is your initial persona?" I nod and he seems to think about something for a minute and asks "So in a way, your power has the same concept as a Zanpakutō ?" I thought about the question as he explained the concept as a sword that reflect the individual soul reaper. I answered "In a way, it has a similar concept, do Zanpakutōs have a physical manifestation?" Kisuke nodded and answered "Yes, each zanpakuto have a manifestation for each individual zanpakuto." I nod in acceptance and ask "What does your Zanpakutō look like?" Kisuke looks at me with confusion but humored me anyway and answered "A scarlet colored japanese princess, why?" I look a little to the right to see...a scarlet colored japanese princess. I answer that question in a casual manner "Because I can see her next to you." Kisuke looks at me surprisingly calm until he looks at me in complete shock and ask "WHAAAAAAAAT?"

* * *

After trying to explain to Kisuke that I don't know how I'm able to see Zanpakutō Spirits, I chalked it up for my experience in the TV world and my special reiatsu as Kisuke put it. He asks "So, what do you wish to do." I look at him with a serious focus in my eyes and ask "Do you really need to ask?" He smiles at my answer and says "Good, now it's time for us to get into business."

* * *

3 days later

July 23 - Evening

I watch from the trap door which leads to Urahara's underground training area and I almost went down to try and assist Ichigo twice so far. I didn't want Ichigo to know that I'm watching so that he can focus on his training more. I had called my friends in Inaba to tell them that I'll be late to come during summer as important business has come up, but I will make it as soon as I can. I wanted to invite them to help, but I fell that this mission would be better if it was a small group. Too many people would draw a lot of attention. It pains me to think that to myself.

"Hey, will you pay attention to me. I swear, you can be a statue if you stay still long enough." I look towards Kisuke's Zanpakutō Spirit apparently named Benihime, as she seems angry that I'm ignoring her. If I had to describe her personality in one word, it would be "spoiled". She seems to be the total opposite of Sode-No-Shirayuki, as she has a calm and patient personality, Benihime is more like a bratty princess. I replied "Even though Kisuke knows that I can see you, I'm not sure if he knows I can hear you, so I need to keep our conversations to a minimum if possible." I ignore some of her complaints as I try to observe what is happening downstairs.

Ichigo is trying to unleash Shikai after regaining his soul reaper powers, so far he's getting close as I can see what seems to be a blurry black figure. So far both combatants are at a near standstill until Ichigo seems to scream something and a mass of white energy burst out of him. Luckily as that chaos in the TV world has helped me work on my balance in tense situations. After the energy subsides, I see that Ichigo's Zanpakutō looks like a large cleaver like weapon, and it's spirit seems to be a black cloaked man with black hair, stubble on his face, and brown-tinted sunglasses. He looks pretty cool, and seems to have a calm and composed personality.

Benihime says which caught my attention "A constant release Zanpakutō, that's very rare." If it made Benihime amazed then I shouldn't treat that lightly, Kisuke explained how a Zanpakutō works to me before Ichigo came to train. I ask "If its a constant release Zanpakutō, would that mean it's stuck on Shikai?" She nods and answers "that the basic definition, yes. It would only happen because of his lack of control over his spiritual pressure. He's lucky enough to be standing with all that reiatsu he's releasing. That didn't matter to me, I'm just glad that he finally reached that step. Now it's time for me to get some training down. This might be one of my biggest challenges so far.

* * *

August 8 - morning

I am glad that I slept in early for this, I don't usually wake up at 1:00 in the morning. I thought to wear my black jacket and gray turtleneck shirt along with black pants, along with my katana on hand. As I approach Urahara's shop I see Ichigo surprised that Orihime, Chad, and Uryu coming with him to help save Rukia. Might as well make my appearance "I think you forgot the surprise guest."

They all turn in surprise, except Kisuke and possibly Chad, since they didn't expect me to appear to assist them. Ichigo says in surprise "Yu, what are you doing here?" I answer "Aren't we here to save Rukia?" Ichigo shouted "Of course we are. Why else would we be here? A field trip." Instantly Ichigo found the important piece of information I said and asks "Wait, you still remember Rukia?" I nod in reply, Kisuke told me how if there were accidental witnesses, that their memories are wiped when they disappear, unless you have a resistance to it like me, Chad, and Orihime. I was also told that they were training to come to.

Ichigo then said "That still doesn't explain why you're here, you don't even have powers to protect yourself. Even with that katana, you might still get into danger, and we may not be able to help you." I replied as soon as he finished "I'm glad that you are concerned, but you don't need to worry, I have powers of my own just like all of you, I can take care of myself just fine." That seemed to get everyone except Kisuke about may powers, Ichigo also looked curious about how I know all this stuff. I answered his unspoken question "Kisuke has been informing me about everything that was going on, including Rukia's situation and your loss of your soul reaper powers."

This set Ichigo off as he starts yelling at Kisuke about possibly having a big mouth. I look towards his Zanpakutō Spirit and say in a whisper while everyone is distracted "I'm Yu Narukami." He replied in a deep kinda gruff voice "Zangetsu." I nod and say in a whisper "I hope you two will get along well." He nods in acceptance at the statement and we enter the shop after Ichigo stopped his ranting, also thanks to the talking cat known as Yoruichi. That isn't the strangest thing I've seen, I'm friends with Teddy.

In order to get to the Soul Society we'll have to go through the Dangai. When Urahara finished opening his senkaimon, as we were about to enter I wanted to put on my special glasses, we entered through the portal and are now on our way to the soul society. I decided to wear them as I feel though this mission called for it. Unlike the kings game where I just felt like looking cool. I wonder what the soul society is like, only one way to find out.


	5. Ch 5 Clash of the Titans

Ch.5 Clash of the Titans

* * *

Disclaimer: Persona 4 is owned by Atlus and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

Shashenka: thanks, it's really fun, and there's more to come

DxHologram: of course, he's going to be fighting very soon, though if you know how bleach goes from where we are, that might be a little later, but it is going to happen

Adislt: sort of, in other fanfics they allow personas to converse with their other selve and each other sometimes, I consider it more like if your looking at a mirror and the one in the mirror can communicate with you, they have your knowledge and personality, but they sorta act in a will of their own, sorta. And I consider that he summons his ultimate persona in times of great revelation or in arena's case, needs to dish out heavy damage in one form or another, and if your curious about Yu's personality in the anime, they describe it in the shin megami tensei wiki.

Blazblade: I'm not making any promises, but I'll try to work something out

* * *

August 1 daytime

Location: Rukon District

Yu's POV

After nearly being crushed what looked like a large bullet train, we landed in the middle of a traditional Japanese town softly thanks to Orihime's Santen Kesshun. As it seems Orihime, Chad, and I are apparently the only people who seem to not have landed on their faces, or back for Ichigo's case. Orihime takes a look around and asks "Is everyone alright?" Immediately she goes to Ichigo's side to try and make him feel less undignified, though it seems to not work for him.

Both Ichigo and Uryu get up into a sitting position and Uryu says "Ouch, I really...didn't think we would be this pathetic...totally unexpected…" He then proceeds to take a spare cap from his robes because his first one was torn back in the Senkaimon. Uryu continues "I didn't think I would have to use the backup cape so soon." I look to see that both Ichigo and Chad shows shock that Uryu brought a backup cape. Honestly I think that it's good that he's prepared.

Orihime then says "Guys isn't this great? We all made it and everyone's okay." Yoruichi then slams his body on her right eye and exclaimed "No it's not great, we were lucky!" Orihime then trembles in pain and whines "My eye." Yoruichi then scolded "I told you not to expose your spiritual powers in there. We're fortunate that the cleaner only made contact with the shield area. If it have even touched any part of the six flowers themselves you would all be dead now." Orihime the says apologetically "I...I didn't know." Ichigo then defended "Hey lighten up, how is Orihime supposed to know that. And anyway, if it hadn't been for her quick thinking we wouldn't have made through that gate in the first place." Yoruichi then replies "I don't think any of you appreciate how serious the situation really is."

Uryu then interrupts "Listen, doesn't it seem awfully quiet around here?" As we look around Ichigo answered "Yeah, is this place really the Soul Society?" Yoruichi then answers "Yes, and the specific area we're in is called the Rukon District, it's here where souls live when they first enter the soul society. As a matter of fact it's the parameter of the Seireitei where soul reapers live. It's the poorest place but the one with the most freedom and with the largest population of souls in the Soul Society." Uryu then inquires "If that's true, then where is everybody?"

Ichigo then turns and asks "Hey, look at those buildings over there. Why do they look so different from everywhere else?" Yoruichi then says "Just forget about that." Ichigo then smiles confidently and exclaims "I know, I bet that's the Seirei-whatever you mention where the soul reapers live." Ichigo then proceeds to run into enemy territory...this is going to be be a long day. Ichigo then yells "Alright you Soul reapers here I come!" Yoruichi then yells in worry "Wait, stop you idiot, you can't run up to the gate like that, you'll be killed!" As Ichigo turns his head in confusion as he keeps running suddenly a giant wall comes down and causes a dust storm to blow our way, which surprised all of us.

As the smoke clears, a large voice says "Well well, it's been a long time since anyone tried to pass through the spirit gates without a travel permit." The smoke clears and everyone is shocked at the person who spoke. A large giant blocking what seems to be a giant gate. He seems to be extremely large, muscular man, who easily towers above most other people. His hair is tied into a ponytail, which extends down his waist. He has long sideburns, which continue down onto his neck and long enough to be tied up in small ponytail like tufts. He wears armor on his left shoulder and upper arm, plus a red hat with tassels. The left side of his chest is left exposed by his uniform. The giant continues "And I don't get many guest these days. So welcome to you little man." As we wait in anticipation, the giant smiles, and slams the hilt of his cleaver into the ground. He then says "Whenever you are ready give it all you got. Good luck."

Uryu commented "He's a leviathan, what kind of creature do you suppose he is anyway, he is way too big to be a human being." Yoruichi explains "He is known simply as Jidanbo. He was chosen from among the very best warriors the soul society has. His task is the hakuto gate, one of four entrances that make up the spirit gate." Uryu then asks "He's the guard, if we intend to get through this gate it looks like we have no choice but to defeat him." Yoruichi replies "Yes, but that will not be an easy task I'm afraid, in the 300 years Jidanbo has served at this post not one invader has been able to pass him. Which made him a legend of power and strength." Uryu then asks "How in the world are we supposed to defeat somebody like that?" Yoruichi answered "That's where your intelligence and creativity come in. The first thing we need to do is to decide on a strategy. Ichigo let's start with…"

He sounded surprised as me, Chad, and Orihime started running to assist Ichigo. Yoruichi then yells "No, Chad, Orihime, Yu, come back here all of you, have you lost your minds!" As we approach closer to Ichigo and prepare our weapons and abilities, Jidanbo stops us by slashing the ground with his cleaver and make a line with all the rubble rising up in the process. Uryu then says "He's not only huge, he's insane!" Jidanbo then says to us "You three need some work on your manners. What are you country bumpkins or something. We're civilized in this city. Here are the rules. Rule number one, always wash your hands before you sit down to eat. Rule number two, don't eat food that's fallen on the floor. Rule three, battles in the city are always fought one on one." That last one surprised all three of us...one of those rules is not like the other.

Jidanbo then explains "The kid with the spiky orange hair was the first to approach and challenge me, so he shall be my first opponent. Then I'll come back to deal with you three. This won't take long, I promise." As we try to figure out what to do next Chad then says "Orihime, Yu, I'm going to wait for the right opportunity and then punch a big hole in this wall, as soon as it's open you try to attack the big guy through the opening." Jidanbo then says which surprised us "What was that? Don't tell me you three are still plotting schemes over there." Orihime says surprised "Even his ears are powerful." I reply "I think that goes without saying." Ichigo then yells "Orihime, Chad, Yu, are you there?" Orihime answers "Ichigo, yes, we're here, are you alright?" Ichigo replies "Yeah, I'm still alive and kicking." Orihime yells "We're coming to help you, just wait right there."

Ichigo interrupts "Yeah, well here's the thing Orihime, I actually want you, Chad, and Yu to just stay put and let me handle this by myself." Orihime replies in surprise "What, Ichigo this is too big a job for even you to handle alone." Ichigo replies assuringly "Don't worry, just wait for me over there, it'll be okay." Uryu then runs up next to us and says "I refuse to do that." Orihime adds "Yeah, you tell him." Uryu continues "Ichigo we can't afford to wait around, instead of wasting time battling the guard individually, we've got to attack together and get past this gate." Ichigo then says something which annoyed Uryu "Your here to Uryu." Uryu replies in anger "I've been here the whole time, it just like you to waste energy with stupid comments Ichigo." Ichigo replies in annoyance "Oh shut up, you're giving me a headache."

I approach the wall and ask "Ichigo, can you defeat him?" Ichigo then 'hmmmm's and answers "probably." Uryu then walks up to the wall and beats on it as he yells "Probably! What's wrong with you, don't you understand this is a life or death situation we're in here." Ichigo replies "Look, don't worry about it, alright." Uryu replies "How can I not worry Ichigo?"

Ichigo replies "Listen, I'll tell you all an interesting little story. Remember when I was training with mister hat-and-clogs? He said it was going to take 10 days for my soul reaper powers to be completely restored. But as it turned out, it only took me 5 days. So what do you think I did for those other 5 days?" Uryu answers "knowing you, probably goofing off." Ichigo replies "I fought with him the whole time, for so long, nonstop for 5 days and nights. He and I battled each other one on one." Uryu replies "I see, and you learn all his fighting techniques, right?" Ichigo answers "Wrong again." Uryu asks "So what's your point then?" Ichigo answers "I didn't learn a single thing from him about fighting. But in those long hours, I gained tremendous strength and stamina." We all decided to wait and see how this battle will go.

* * *

The battle continues to make us feel anxious as Jidanbo continues to strike Ichigo with his cleaver. After his supposed Jidan 10 strike festival, where he strikes 14 times from my count. I did point that out but got some weird looks, though I can't understand why. Jidanbo then did a horizontal slash which cut the wall of rubble and caused it to rain debris which either dodged or blocked. As the debris and smoke settled, Jidanbo says unsuringly "Got him, I think."

The wall then cracked and fell further so that we can see, and the smoke clears more to see that Ichigo is still standing and successfully blocked Jidanbo's attack. Jidanbo says in surprise "What, that's impossible, how can you still be standing after that attack spiky head!?" Uryu adds "I agree, it does seem impossible." Orihime add gladfully "but he's still alright." I'm glad that he was able to do not die from that barrage.

Ichigo then asks "Are you finished gatekeeper?" He lowers his blade in an attack stance and continues "Cause if you are then it's my turn now." Jidanbo then replies in fear "I'm not done, I'm not done, I just need to bring out some more weaponry." He then proceeds to take out another axe from his shihakusho; Uryu states that out in shock. Jidanbo then raises the axe and proceeds to turn red as if he's building up power. I feel like as if I should equip Sraosha for this in case.

As Jidanbo builds up his power, the armor on his left arm is destroyed in the process. He then says "Mild to Mid-attack, see if you can withstand the Jidan Banzai Strike Festival!" As the attack lowers Ichigo says when he looked up "Sorry pal, but I'm going to destroy your axes." He then rotates his blade and and strikes Jidanbo while also the axes being destroyed in the process, leaving only the handles. The attack sends a shock wave which Orihime had to bring out her Santen Kesshun to protect us. It also happened to send Jidanbo flying back to the gate.

As Jidanbo got back up he asks "Wh-what was that?" Uryu adds "Wow, if I hadn't seen it I wouldn't have believed it. Ichigo just sent that giant flying." After Jidanbo seems to have processed something, he got right back up and says gleefully "Woah, you almost got me that time. I can't believe I slipped and fell on my behind. It's been a long time since that happened." Ichigo looks at him incredulously as Jidanbo continues "What that weird look on your face for? I bet you think your the one who sent me flying backwards don't you? Hehehehehe you should really know better than that, but it's typical of a country bumpkin like you to believe that a gatekeeper like me could be blown away so easily."

He raises the hilt of his former dual axes, probably thinking that they're still there and continues "All I have to do is make one more swing with my mighty axe and…" he looks at the hilts to see that his axes are destroyed and trembles at the realization. Yoruichi then stands on one of the remnants of the axes ands says "It appears Jidanbo's mighty axes have modified somewhat." Uryu adds in awe "Wow, a single blow and he got them both." Ichigo then shoulders his blade and says "Well, are you going to say anything or just stand there?" Jidanbo then does something we never thought he would do...he started crying that Ichigo broke his axes.

He gets on his knees and weeps about why Ichigo broke his axes. Uryu comments awkwardly "This giant is such a big tough guy on the outside, but on the inside…" Orihime finished for him "he's more like a little boy." I kinda feel bad for the guy too. Ichigo says "Look, I'm sorry about your axes and everything but hey I couldn't let you keep swinging them at me. Although I guess I could have just destroyed one of them and let you keep the other, my bad." Jidanbo replies still in tears "No, you're not bad. Even though your my enemy you care. Instead of only thinking of your quest and desire to get through the gate, your actually concerned for your opponent and his axes." He then grabs his big hands on Ichigo's sides and continues "What a good person you are my spiky headed enemy, what a generous heart you have."

Ichigo replies in possible surprise "Well, it's only natural to want to console someone who cries so much, even if they are really big." I respect how he handled the situation like this. Jidanbo then gets back up and says "I know, I'm acting like a big baby. All that crying and moaning over a couple of old axes. I'm nothing but an embarrassment as a man." He then looks down in despair and continues "I'm a total loser." Ichigo looks at him confused and says 'huh'.

Jidanbo then raises his arms in defeat and says "A TOTAL LOSER, you beat me not only as a warrior and gatekeeper, you have defeated me as a man as well. It has been 300 years since I've became the keeper of the hakuto gate, and in all those years never had I loss a challenge or allowed anyone to pass this way. I thought the day would never come but you were the first man to defeat me." He wipes his tears and continues "Therefore, I, Jidanbo, hereby grant you passage through the hakuto gate." Ichigo was surprised at first but then says joyfully "Whoa, cool."

After an explanation about why all of us are allowed passage, Uryu making a fuss that Ichigo being our leader, and Ichigo going over why his name is not cute, Jidanbo warns us about the danger when we enter. But it seems Ichigo is ready for a challenge...so am I. Jidanbo then proceeds to lift up the gate for our passage, although the gate hasn't been open in a long time. Ichigo then asks why Jidanbo seems to be frozen like that, until we all turn to see exactly what he is afraid of.

A person in another shihakusho but the difference is that he has a white robe over it. He has white hair, his eyes are in closed slits, and he seems to have a mock smile. I don't know whether to think of him as a fox, or a snake. Ichigo asks in a scowl "Who is that?" Jidanbo replies in fear "That is none other than the captain of squad 3: Gin Ichimaru." Gin then says "Ah, not good. What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be guarding the gate?" Jidanbo replies in fear "I was defeated so as such, I'm supposed to open the gate for them." Gin laughs at that and replies "What you said makes no sense, when a gatekeeper is defeated that supposed to mean…" he looks at Jidanbo with an intense stare "...death."

Gin immediately takes out his sword and makes a stance as if he is about to thrust his small sword and we all instantly felt his power almost pushing us back. Me and Ichigo try to get in front of Jidanbo to protect him but I don't think we're fast enough at the moment. As Gin enchants "Pierce him, Shinso." The strength arcana card appears in front of me, represented by a young woman holding up a terrifying beast. I crush it and call out "Rakshasa" and a red armored warrior with the familiar horned helmet and dual blades immediately moved if front of the fast moving blade and blocks it. After a small struggle Gin sword breaks through and pushes Rakshasa back which also hits Jidanbo, I immediately put my hand where the sword hit my persona as we feel the same pain from being connected.

As the gate slowly falls, Gin looks at me in slight amazement at my power as I could tell. As Gin's sword completely retracts, he walks up to the gate, bends over, waves and says "Bye bye now." to which the gate completely closes. I can't help but wonder what other abilities these 13 captains have, I can't help but wonder how we might beat them if ever confront them.

* * *

I'm not sure how this might turn out, but I want to try a crack at the whole Illustrated guide to soul reapers thing and do it with the persona cast. I hope you enjoy.

If it wasn't funny, could you give me some tips please because I don't usually write comedic scenes, I think.

* * *

Persona Encyclopedia 

Golden

Yu stands in front of a chalkboard with a TV to his left while he holds a baton. The chalkboard has a picture of Izanagi cutting up a slipping hablerie in a cartoony fashion with a winner sign above their heads

In front of Yu is Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu in their invasion of the soul society gear. Yu begins "Okay class, for my first lesson, I think that I should explain what a persona is." Yu points to the TV showing himself summoning Izanagi for the first time in Persona 4 the Animation and explains "A persona is a manifestation of your personality, it can also be considered the mask used to face life's hardships. It can come in many different shapes and forms depending on the person's personality."

Ichigo raises his hand and Yu says "Ichigo?" Ichigo asks "So a persona is similar to a Zanpakuto, right?" Yu answers "In concept, yes. But when you get down to it, they have a couple of differences. Like that a Zanpakuto is a reflection of a soul reaper's soul, a persona is a reflection of anyone's personality."

Orihime then raises her hand and asks "How can a person obtain a persona?" Yu answers "Depending on the situation, a person can summon a persona when faced against certain stimulus like a shadow attack. But for my group's case, when we faced our shadows, and accept the truths we try to hid."

Uryu then raises his hand and asks "What would a person's shadow look like?" Yu answers "That would depend on what the person is hiding, and usually it's an over exaggeration, but allow me to give you an example." Yu then pushes a button on the TV and a recording is shown which surprises all of students except Orihime who looks confused.

A video of Rise's shadow is shown from her first showing on the midnight channel. Chad is shown covering his eyes in a casual manner. Ichigo covers his eyes in a spastic manner. Uryu has a face that shows that he can't believe he is watching this. Orihime is still confused about something, probably because she doesn't know what Rise's shadow is doing.

Orihime then raises her hand and asks "What is she doing?" Ichigo interrupts "NO ORIHIME, DON'T LOOK!?" Ichigo and Chad then try to cover Orihime's eyes as to try to protect her innocence. Yu then faces the camera and says "That is all the time we have today, but toon in next time as I will go to my next lesson to explain further about shadows." Then everyone else, except Orihime, yells in desperation "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!?"


	6. Ch 6 Cannon Boar

Ch. 6 Cannon Boar

* * *

Disclaimer: Persona 4 is owned by Atlus and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

Ultima-owner: Yeah, which is good since if they never seen anything like personas, then it would make them their trump card (pun intended); Of course, as long as they fight with something they never cared; definitely, they could also get plenty of help from Yosuke and Yukiko.

Adislt: Ohhhh yeah, no worries, I'll take persona's statuses like weakness, resistances and abilities in mind.

Dxhologram: No worries, you'll notice a few differences later; Yeah, it's why I kinda chose that viewing over Kanji's shadow.

Foxchick1: Thanks, I'm glad your entertained

Bloodborne: I know, but I chose Yu to appear almost a week before Rukia returns to the Soul Society so there's not much for interactions, but I'll try to fix it in later chapters.

Ultima-owner: thanks

* * *

August 1st - daytime

Location: Rukon District

After the confrontation with Gin Ichimaru, the townspeople in the area reveal themselves and assist the group because since Yu protected Jidanbo from Gin's attack. They tell that Jidanbo was once part of the Rukon District and is nice to the residence of the district, so when Yu protected Jidanbo, they now consider then nice guys now. An also nice surprise is that Chad reunites with a, now dead, friend, Yuichi Shibata, to which Yu was explained how Chad knows him by Ichigo, who takes the explanation unnaturally calm to Ichigo's opinion.

* * *

August 1st - nighttime

Yu's POV

After Orihime and I check up on Jidanbo to see if he was okay, we head back to the others who were at an elders house. As we walk back, Orihime asks me "Oh, right. I noticed you winced in pain when that Gin person hit that thing you summoned, are you okay?" I smiled at Orihime's concern and answered "Yes, I'm alright. I only felt the pain, I never obtain physical injuries if my persona's are hit."

Orihime nods and release a anxious breath in relief, then asks in confusion "What's a persona?" I answer "I'll tell you and the others when we get back to the elder's home." Orihime nods at the answer and we continue our way back for a few minutes since it isn't far till we reach our destination.

As we enter, Orihime and I sit down and all of us discuss how we plan on entering the Seireitei now. Yoruichi then says the thing most of us are sure, apparently except Ichigo as he responded "Say what?! We're giving up breaking through the gate?!" Yoruichi corrected "We're not giving up." Then proceeds to explain "The gate has been opened once, interior security must be tighter than ever before. That means using the same tactic again is not a good idea."

Uryu agreed, and Chad asks "What about the other gates?" Yoruichi answered "There would be no significant difference from this one." Ichigo then asks "Then what should we do?" Even I'm starting to run out of options, since it seems to be guarded on all sides and the security increase seems to make that more difficult. Yoruichi then answers If the gates are no good, it just means we'll break in from somewhere other than the gates." Everyone looked confused at that statement, I am actually curious about what he had in mind.

Yoruichi then asks the elder of the house "Elder, do you know where Kukaku Shiba is?" The elder looks at Yoruichi in surprise as she says "Because she's sort of a drifter, I don't know where she is now." The elder stammers out, still in shock "Kukaku...Shiba...don't tell me...you're not planning to go through the wall with that!" Ichigo asks "What are you tal…" but was interrupted by a sudden galloping sound of a large animal. Ichigo then asks "What is that noise?"

We all look towards the door as the noise gets closer and closer and suddenly a man flew through the door and land right in front of us. For some reason it feels like I've seen that before...anyways. As the others are trying to comprehend what just happened, the man gets up and says "Ouch" and a large boar with a large pink bow walks in. Ichigo sees the boar and is generally confused about why it's here. The man appears to wear a bandana, vest, scarf, and goggles.

The man dusted himself and says "Darn...got thrown off by my pig again." He then does a three finger point to his head and says "Hey! It's been a while, Old Man." The elder replies "Ganju, what are you doing here?! Go home!" The man apparently named Ganju says "Hey, I haven't seen you in a while and I thought to come and visit, and this is the greeting I get. Your guests are shocked." He then looks at Ichigo and asks in confusion "What?" He then takes off his goggles and asks "What's a dirty Soul Reaper doing here?" Ichigo replies in confusion and a scowl "What?" Ganju gets closer to Ichigo and replies "Not "What"."

He then pats Ichigo's right chin with his left hand and continues "I asked, What's a dirty soul reaper doing here?" He then grabs hold of Ichigo's chin and asks "Say something, you dandelio…" before he could finish his sentence and make a big mistake I tapped his left shoulder to grab his attention. He turned and asks in irritation "What?" I then ask "Excuse me but, may I see your left hand?" Everyone looks at me in confusion, including Ganju as he let's go of Ichigo and shows me his left hand and asks "This one?" I then proceed to take his hand and throw him towards the wall close to the door.

Everyone looks at me in shock as I adjust my glasses, thank Chie for all that training we did together. Ganju immediately gets back up with a visible red mark on his forehead and asks "What did you do that for?! You trying to pick a fight with me?!" Ichigo then gets in front of me, raise his clenched fist, and says "That's my line! Trying to goad me like that! You pig riding barbarian!" As those two began to argue Orihime says "What'll we do?! We must stop them." The elder then says "Oh dear...Just as I expected." Uryu points at Ganju and asks "What do you mean?! Who is that guy?" Ganju then asks "You don't know who I am?!" Uryu answers "I don't." Orihime got in front of him and says "Neither do I." Chad did the same and said "Don't know." I got If front of Chad and said "You never said." and Ichigo got in front of me and says "Don't even wanna know."

Ganju then says "Then it can't be helped. I'll tell you." He then points to himself and says "My name is Ganju." He then crosses his arms and continues "Self-proclaimed Crimson Bullet of the West Rukon District!" He does a double bicep flex facing away from us "Self-proclaimed the most "want-to-call-you-big-brother" candidate for 14 years running! And…!" He then puts his hands on his sides "Self-proclaimed West Rukon District's Top Soul Reaper Hater!" Yoruichi, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu look at him and exclaims "All self-proclaimed!" Ichigo then says in a mocking tone "Hah! You're hopeless."

Ganju immediately yells and tackle Ichigo out of the house in anger. As we try to get out to see if he's okay, a bunch of guys riding boars blocks our way and one of them says "Hold it! We won't let you get in Big Bro's way." Another adds "If you really want to get involved…" another guy finishes "we'll be your opponents." As we get a good look at all of them the only thing that makes them stand out was that they're riding on boars. Ganju then points at a fallen Ichigo and says "Get outta here! As long as I'm alive, no Soul Reaper will be allowed to step foot in the West Rukon District!"

Ichigo the kicks Ganju in the face which surprised his henchmen. Ichigo then says "Man, cut it out, will ya?! If you wanna fight, I'll fight you." Ganju gets back up holding his possibly broken nose and says "Why you! You punched my handsome face twice!" Ichigo corrects "I kicked you the second time around, moron!" Yoruichi then interjects "Enough, Ichigo! Don't waste your strength in a meaningless fight." Ichigo replies "He started the fight. If you want us to stop, tell him." Yoruichi looks frustrated at that answer, I guess Ichigo and Chie share a frustration streak.

Ganju then says in excitement "It seems we're destined to fight." Ganju then unsheathed a cleaver from the back of his waist. The elder then says with worry "Stop it Ganju! He's not an evil Soul Reaper!" Ganju replies with a frustration and a hidden fury "Shut it! Soul Reapers are Soul Reapers. There's no good or bad." The elder looks at Ganju with astonishment, Ganju then readies his weapon and says "Get ready!" He then begins to run towards Ichigo, Uryu in worry says "This is bad! Ichigo doesn't have his Zanpakuto!" Chad then throws Zangetsu towards Ichigo. Ichigo catches it and says "Thanks Chad!" immediately the thread that covers Zangetsu unravels and Ichigo points it towards Ganju.

Ganju says with excitement "So that's your Zanpakuto! It's huge! However…" Their blades clash causing sparks to scatter as he continues "don't think you can win because your sword is bigger!" Ganju then makes a circle on the ground with his foot and stomps on it, then he pushes Zangetsu to the ground and it easily sinks like quicksand. Ganju yells "Sink!" as he continues to push the sword down. Ichigo wonders in surprise about what or how this is happening to the ground. Even everyone else is confused about how Ganju is doing that, I chalked it up as one of his special techniques.

Ganju kicks Ichigo to which Ichigo recovered quickly as he's looks frustrated at being disarmed by saying "Why you! Using weird tricks!" As Ganju tried to cut Ichigo, he blocked and retaliated with a punch, which disarmed Ganju. Ichigo shakes his hand as if it hurts a bit and says "Man, if that didn't drop you, you're pretty tough." Ganju tries to take a hit bunch Ichigo easily dodges it and strikes back, they repeated as Ganju and Ichigo take blow after blow. I think Ichigo and Chie would be equal match in sparring. After a few strikes, Ganju spits and Ichigo asks "What's wrong? Come at me!" Ganju then charges forward trying to deliver a hard punch which Ichigo is ready to counter until suddenly.

A alarm clock rings on one of the henchman's back which causes Ganju to trip and fall on his face. He then gets back up and asks in worry "Hey, what time is it?!" The henchman wearing the clock answers in an equal amount of worry "It's bad, Big Bro! It's nine already!" Ganju, in even more worry, says "What?! No! Come on, Bonnie!" and whistles as if calling an animal...of course. Ichigo looks confused at what is happening and asks "Bonnie…?"

Suddenly, the large boar with the pink flies over Ichigo and launches Ganju back when it landed. Ganju gets back up and says "Hah! Good girl, Bonnie! But we don't have time today! Hurry and let me ride you!" The boar then launch Ganju upward this time and Ichigo asks in anger "Hold it! You're running away?!" Ganju lands on the still running Bonnie as he replies "Who's running away?! Hey dandelion! We'll settle this for sure tomorrow! So you just wait there until then! Now don't you go floating away like cotton! Let's go,everyone!" Ichigo scowls in frustration and yells "Knock it of! That's my…! Suddenly the henchmen ride past Ichigo causing him to stumble and fall in surprise.

After the dust settles, Ichigo tries to yell at him but sees that they're too far gone to hear. Orihime says as we stand by his side "They're gone." Uryu then pats Ichigo's back and says "That was a disaster...I'm speechless." Ichigo stares at Ganju's direction for a few seconds before he yells "Dangit! Just who the heck is he?!"

* * *

August 2nd - morning

As we wait for Ichigo to come out, Orihime asks "I wonder if Jidanbo is alright. He didn't receive any wounds, but…" Chad says to relief Orihime "Big-bodied men have lots of stamina. I'm sure he'll be okay." Orihime replies with relief "You're right. He's so big and strong. I'm sure he'll be okay." Uryu then asks in contemplation "Still...Who is this Kukaku Shiba we're going to meet now? Yoruichi never gives us any details…"

Orihime answered "It's probably someone he knows who can get us to the Seireitei without passing through the gates, right?" Uryu surmise "Probably, someone famous for his skill." Orihime then says with joy "Oh! It must be a cat with pedigree papers! Like a Persian cat…or an American Short Hair...or a Dalmatian." She has an interesting way of thinking, even if her guesses are completely off. Chad corrects "Orihime...it doesn't mean it'll be a cat just because Yoruichi knows him. Also...a Dalmatian...is a dog!" Orihime asks in confusion "A dog?"

Uryu then tries to refocus the topic by saying "Judging from the name, he's probably a well-built man, someone like a samurai." Chad corrects "No, he'll be an old hermit-type master." I added "for some reason I'm thinking a pyrotechnician." Orihime says as if she got a breakthrough "I know." She then starts drawing a picture on the ground. When she finished she said "done." We we kinda surprised by the picture she drew.

She says what she drew "A hermit-like macho samurai pyrotechnic with cat ears, and a tail! No doubt about it!" Why do I suddenly remember a show about martial artist and a big green dragon. Chad then says confused "I can't tell what you drew…" Orihime asks "Oh? Then how about a skinny guitar-wielding samurai?" Uryu then adds "You don't understand, Orihime. He has to have a cape." Why did I have a feeling he would say that, I wonder if Uryu and Kanji would get along. Uryu then says, which brought back our attention "Ichigo is late." Orihime asks "Shall I get him?" Uryu answers "No, I'll go see." As Uryu leaves Orihime says with excitement "Now the, I have to think up the next Kukaku Shiba!" She crouches trying to think of what to draw next, Chad interjects "No...you don't have to think." Orihime asks "Huh?"

Uryu suddenly yells "What?! Not going?!" Ichigo replies "Not "not going." Just go on ahead. I'm going to finish the fight with that guy from yesterday!" Uryu replies with frustration "What are you saying?! Quit joking around...and come!" As Uryu tries to drag Ichigo out, Ichigo says "No! No! He'll think I ran away!" Uryu replies "So what?!" We all approach the door as Orihime says "Hey, hey…aren't we going yet?" Uryu then commands "Orihime! Help me drag this fool away from here!" Ichigo asks "W-Who's the fool?! I'm gonna beat him up quickly as soon as he shows up, and I'll come after you, so go on…!"

Suddenly, Yoruichi scratches Ichigo's nose with his claws, which causes Ichigo to scream in pain. Yoruichi then scolds "Has blood gone to your head and made you forget your purpose here? Moron! Rukia's life depends on this journey. Surely, you haven't forgotten." Ichigo then sits up with scratches on his nose as Yoruichi continues "You can't waste time just to see who's more stubborn! If you understand, get ready!" Ichigo stares for a minute and finally stops being stubborn and we began our trek to Kukaku Shiba's house. On the way, I decided to finally explain my powers somewhat to the group, they did deserve an explanation.

* * *

August 2nd - daytime

After explaining my powers to the others we continue to find the house that domains Kukaku Shiba. As we continue walking Ichigo asks "Hey...looks like we've come to the edge of a village. Are you sure this is the right way?" As Uryu tries to continue Ichigo says "Hey!" Uryu turns around and answers in annoyance "Shut up! According to the map the Elder gave us, it's supposed to be around here. If you have any complaints, you take the lead!" Ichigo replies "No, I'm not complaining." Orihime walks up behinds Ichigo and suggests "Kukaku Shiba probably wants to keep his identity a secret, that's why he lives in a place like this."

Yoruichi explains "Unfortunately, that is not the case. It's just that person's nature...and personal preference." We all continue walking as Yoruichi continues "Don't worry.This person moves around quite a bit, but the house is always built the same. Once you see it, you'll recognize it." Ichigo replies with a little concern "Once you see it, huh?" Yoruichi reassured "Yes, yes. Just once…" We continue our walk until we all stop at an interesting sight and Yoruichi says "Oh, I see it! There it is."

Everyone else was surprised at what we saw, except Orihime who was just excited, I'm more or less intrigued at the interesting architecture this place has. It looks like a regular house, the only thing that stands out is what appears to be a large chimney and the giant rock arms that are holding up a banner. Yoruichi then says "See? You can recognize it at once." then proceeds to smile with a sort of smugness. Uryu says in astonishment "That's not the problem anymore!" Ichigo adds "Wants to keep his identity a secret? That's probably a lie!" Uryu continues "He's probably not allowed to live in town because he builds houses like that!" Ichigo replies "That's gotta be it!"

Yoruichi says "Hmm...So this time, it's human arms holding the banner. It's pretty neatly done." Ichigo and Uryu look even more astonished as they said in unison "Each time...he changes the motif?" Yoruichi says which brought them out of their stupor "Lets go." Orihime replies in excitement "Okay!" As Orihime, Chad, and I resume walking and as Uryu and Ichigo look nervous at the proposition. We turn back to see those two still there as Yoruichi asks "What's the matter? Hurry up!" Uryu and Ichigo reluctantly say in unison "...Yes." Ichigo walks quickly past us until he stops and looks back to Uryu and says "Hey Uryu! I know you don't want to go, but hurry up!" Uryu catches up and replies "What's that supposed to mean?" We continue towards the house and the only thought in my mind is 'I wonder if the house is bigger on the inside if this is how they do their home?'

As we approach the house, we stopped when two voices say in synch "Hold it!" Ichigo gets ready to pull out Zangetsu as we all look up to see two men, each on the fists holding the banner. One of the man asks "Who goes there?!" The other man answers "Strangers! And one is a Soul Reaper!" They both jump down in front of us in a crouching position, which gives us a closer look at who we are dealing with now. Apparently this time it's twins with the difference being that one wears white and the other wears yellow. They stand back up and the one in yellow says "Suspicious characters! I, Koganehiko…" the one in white finished "and Shiroganehiko…" they then finish in unison "...will not allow you to pass!"

As we are on alert to attack Koganehiko says "Be gone!" Shiroganegiko added "Or you'll die right here!" Ichigo says in frustration "Dang, Not gatekeepers again?! What a pain this Soul Society is!" As Yoruichi comes from behind which causes the twins to look closer and ask "Huh?" As they look at Yoruichi, it seems that some form of gears are working in their heads until they said "Master Yoruichi!"

Immediately they relinquish and let us all into the house, I feel like I should thank Yoruichi sometime later, maybe after all this is over. We enter the house and immediately my hunch was right, but first we must travel down a large flight of stairs. Also noted as Uryu says "A descending stairway as soon as you enter? This house really is weird." Orihime asks a kinda good question "I wonder how you get upstairs?"

Koganehiko then says in an apologetic tone "Please pardon us! We did not know it was you, Yoruichi, and your companions. Please forgive our rudeness. Yoruichi replies "That's all right. It's my fault for not notifying you beforehand." Koganehiko then says in relief "Thank you! Such generous words from such a great personage!" We reach a shogi and Koganehiko says "Please wait a moment." Sudden tapping causes his to turn to the Shogi and says "Y-Yes!" after a few seconds he continues "Yes, right away...Master Kukaku!" He then gets on his knees and opens the shogi for us to enter.

Inside is an open space where the only person is a tough laid back woman. The woman says with a subdued delight "It's been a while, Yoruichi." Ichigo immediately says in surprise "K-Kukaku is…" Chad, Orihime, and Uryu finished "...a woman?!" I had a feeling, when you know a person like Naoto, you don't guess gender by name. Yoruichi then looks back at us and says "I never said it was a man." Kukaku then asks "Huh? Who are those kids?" Yoruichi answers "Actually, Kukaku...I have a favor to ask of you." Kukaku replies "That's usually the case when you look me up." They stare at each other for a few seconds until Kukaku asks "Is it a difficult problem?" Yoruichi answers "Most likely." Kukaku smirks and says "It's been a long time since we've talked like this...All right. Tell me, I love difficult things."

After Yoruichi explains what we are trying to accomplish, Kukaku says "I see...I get the picture." She then takes a smoke from her pipe and exhales the smoke and says "All right, I'll take on the job." Yoruichi asks in excitement "Really?" Kukaku answers "Yeah. If Urahara is involved, I can't refuse even if I wanted to." She gets up as she continues "However, while I trust you...I don't trust those kids. I'll include my henchman to keep an eye on them."

Ichigo asks with concern "Henchman?" Kukaku answers "Yeah. Henchman, but he's actually my kid brother." She walks towards another shogi as she continues "He's still a brat and not that useful." She stands in front of the shogi and asks to someone who is supposed to be behind it "Hey, are you ready?" A manly voice answers in a small surprise "Oh...just a minute." Kukaku says "I'm opening the door, so behave!" The voice replies "Y-Yeah!" She opens the shogi as a familiar man is on his knees looking down wearing relaxing clothes say "How do you do?! My name is Ganju Shiba!" He looks towards us with his eyes close as he continues "Please be good to me!"

We all look astonished at the weird coincidence that has taken place before us. Ganju opens his eyes and is equally as surprised that we are here, in front of us, right now. We stare for about half a minute until both Ganju and Ichigo stand up and point at each other while yelling. Kukaku asks "What? You know each other?"

* * *

Ichigo and Ganju immediately started beating each other up with an unrelenting fury. The rest of us, including Kukaku, are looking at the scene in mere confusion and surprise. As they continue to duke it out, Kukaku continues to smoke her pipe with calm as if this isn't anything new. When Ganju hits Ichigo with a broken door, it knocked out the pipe from Kukaku's hand. This series of events can only lead to a disaster. Kukaku looks at her hand as if she is losing her temper, I can't help but try to scoot away. Kukaku looks at her fallen pipe as it is crushed by Ichigo's foot...I started running as soon like my life depended on it, and it did.

Kukaku had a face of surprise and anger, then immediately raises her fist as she says "Why you!" energy started gathering in her not anesthetic hand. It seems like the others had a similar idea as we run up the stairs with fear. We barely made it out as an orange blast expands past us like a rocket taking off. The house then weirdly tilt to the side like the leaning tower of Pisa, along with the giant arms. Uryu asks as we all look with worry and fear at the aftermath "Did she have to go that far to stop them?" Chad then adds "I think I know why she always moves." Orihime adds "It must be hard."

We went back as Kukaku is scolding Ichigo and Ganju about destroying her house, even though she's the one who did the most damage. She then looks at us with a large scowl on her face and asks "Any complaints?!" We all replied immediately in fear "Err...no!" Kukaku then walks towards Ichigo as he's shaking in fear. Kukaku then raise Ichigo by his head and says "hey brat! This is my house! If you have a problem about the way I do things, get outta here!" Ichigo sweats in fear as he replies "I-I'm sorry." Kukaku says "Okay. As long as you understand. As soon as Kukaku lets go of Ichigo and walks towards our direction, Ichigo falls to the floor in fear. He then crawls up to Ganju who is still on the floor and says "Your sister is something else." Ganju replies scared lifeless "I know."

Kukaku says "All right. Everyone, stand!" Immediately all who was on the floor stands in attention and replies "Yes!" Kukaku then orders "Koganehiko, go outside with Shiroganehiko and start the preparations." Koganehiko replies "Right." and then does an army salute. She now orders "The rest, be quiet and follow me!"

We walk to another hallway with weird lighting even though we are underground. Uryu asks in curiosity "Wow...why is there light when we're underground? I didn't see any generators." Kukaku answers "I keep hotaru-kazura in the ceiling cracks and on both sides of the wooden frames." Uryu then asks "Hotaru-kazura? Is that a plant or something that is only found in the Soul Society?" That question never got an answer as Kukaku and the rest of us stop as she says "We're here. This is it." Uryu looks in confusion as she continues "Open it, Ganju." Ganju says "Right!" and proceeds to open the door to another room. Uryu gets next to Kukaku and says "Umm…! " Immediately, Ichigo covers his mouth and moves him a distance away and he asks "What's the big idea?!" Ichigo answers "Don't defy her! Okay?"

Ganju says, which catch our attention, "Heave!" and opens the large door. Inside the dark room is a large cylinder in the middle which looks almost like a pipe. We enter and Ichigo asks "W-What is this?!" Uryu adds "It's huge." Kukaku and Yoruichi gets closer to it and answers "I'll shoot you guys into the Seireitei with this. From the sky." Ichigo and Uryu ask in astonishment "Sky?!" to which Kukaku says with pride "My name is Kukaku Shiba. I'm the best polytechnic in the Rukon district!" We all look toward the thing that will shoot us into the sky with surprise and a little fear, though the only thing in my mind is 'I can't believe my guess is right!?'

* * *

Persona Encyclopedia

Golden

We return to the same classroom with the same occupants except that the picture on the chalkboard is of Jiraiya using Garu on a laughing table. Yu then taps the TV which shows a picture of a slipping hablerie and says "Continuing from last time, we will now have a more in-depth discussion on shadows and what they are." Ichigo then says with a scowl "Lets hope it doesn't end up like last time." Yu continues "Shadows are the manifestations of humans, like personas. The only difference is that they represent the things people hid or repress like a secret or desire they don't wish to reveal to anyone."

The image in the TV then splits into two images, one is the slipping hablerie and the other is an image of Chie's shadow. Yu continues "Shadows can come in two forms." Yu points to the hablerie and continues "One is a basic monster form which can attack anyone and acts on instinct." Ichigo surmises "Huh, almost like hollows." Yu points to the picture of Chie's shadows and continues "The other types of shadows only come if a person enter the TV world. Their shadow manifest in front of them and tries to tell the truth of their secret. If you deny that they're you, they will go berserk and attack anyone who is around."

Uryu asks "Why is it that the shadows that look like people do things that would make people uncomfortable?" Yu answers "That is due to the midnight channel, when a person gets trapped inside the TV, their shadow manifest and tries to show the truth in a sort of extreme way." Everyone except Orihime sweardrops at that statement. Orihime then asks "Can you show us another example of the midnight channel?" Everyone except Yu shows and extremely shocked expression, especially as Yu answers "Sure."

The TV then shows a girl with black hair wearing an extremely frilly and pink dress in front of a castle. As the showing of Yukiko's shadow ended, Orihime asks "What does hunting stud muffins mean?" Everyone else besides Yu shows complete shock as if they turn white, the more they see the channel, the more they feel like they lost a few years from that. And the questions that occur because of Orihime's innocence only make them more nervous, especially because they don't wish to answer them. They're so glad Tatsuki isn't here at this moment, or something bad might have happened at this moment.

Yu faces the camera and says "That is all the time we have for today. Tune in next time where we discuss element types of personas." Ichigo sighs in relief and says "Finally, something that hopefully won't cause problems. Right?...RIGHT?!"


	7. Ch 7 Shooting Star Flower

Ch. 7 Shooting Star Flower

* * *

Disclaimer: Persona 4 is owned by Atlus and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

Foxchick1: thanks

Ultima-owner: definitely

DxHologram: you're about to find out

For the ending segment this chapter, I'm going to try something else. If there are anything that I improve on in the ending segments, don't be afraid to say it in your reviews.

Hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

August 2: daytime

Location: Shiba House

Yu's POV

After that kinda surprise the only question that came out of anyone's mouth is Ichigo who asks "Pyrotechnic?" Kukaku answers with confidence "Right!" Then She looks to the roof and commands "Koganehiko! Shiroganehiko! Raise it!" After some mechanical noises, we hear the twins yell "Yes!" repeatedly as the floor feels like an earthquake is happening. Ichigo asks in surprise "Huh!? What is that?!" Orihime also asks "What's happening?" Uryu says to catch our attention "The floor?!" I look around to see that we are definitely rising along with the cannon. I say "it's rising!" With slight surprise in my voice as we hear the twins say "Yes!" repeatedly.

As we get closer the ceiling, it begins to open up at the middle as Uryu says "The ceiling is...opening!" with surprise. As we continue rising and the roof keeps opening, Ichigo asks in disbelief "Is this for real?!" After a few more seconds of rising and hearing the word yes repeatedly, we come to a stop at ground level with the canon exposed and no house. As we all stare at amazement, Kukaku asks "Are you kids scared? This is the special Kukaku Shiba Super-sized Fireworks Stage." Ganju then gets in front of Kukaku and says with excitement "The Flower-Crane Cannon!" Then immediatly Kukaku kicks him to the ground and says with irritation "Don't say it before I do!"

Ganju then apologizes while his feet twitch "I-I'm sorry…" Kukaku asks in her usual confidence "What, speechless?" Uryu then asks in disbelief "What kind of joke is this?! You may be a fireworks expert or whatever, but as if you could shoot us over with that…!" Immediately he was interrupted with a sphere that pummeled his face to which bounced of his face and landed in my hands. The sphere looks completely transparent with the only thing on it is a picture which almost looks like a phoenix. Ichigo looks at the orb then at Kukaku and asks "What is this?" Kukaku immediately answers "The Reishu-kaku, Spirit Core. Place your palms on it and focus your spiritual energy!"

Ichigo stares at the Core for a bit until he points to the sphere and asks "How do you focus your spiritual energy?" Kukaku asks in disbelief "Huh? What are you saying? Like this!" She then holds her palm towards the ground and focus a ball of pure white energy. She continues "If you're a Soul Reaper, surely you know how to use your Kido." Yoruichi interjects "Actually…" Kukaku asks "Huh?!" Yoruichi continues "This boy is the newbie Soul Reaper I told you about earlier. He can't use Kido at all." Kukaku asks in surprise and disbelief "What?!" Kukaku then says "Ganju, show them." Ganju then takes the Core from me and stands behind Kukaku.

As Ganju pours his energy into the Core it starts to glow. As Ichigo asks "Huh?" a larger sphere surrounds me. Ichigo asks in surprise "W-What's that?!" Kukaku knocks onto the sphere that surrounds Ganju twice which makes an echo sound and says "This is the Cannonball." Ichigo asks "Cannonball?" Kukaku explains as the larger sphere disappears, Ganju takes the sphere from me, and we all sit down on our knees "Now listen up. You think that the only thing guarding the Seireitei is that barrier, but you're wrong. That barrier is made from an ore known as Sekki-Seki that is rare even in Soul society." She puts down a fragment of stone from what looks like it comes from the barrier surrounding the Seireitei and continues "This is a fragment of it."

She then punches the place where the fragment was at and surprisingly all that was left was a donut shape hole with the fragment in the middle. Kukaku explains further "As you can see, it completely breaks down spiritual energy. That's why it's impossible to bore a hole through the barrier with spiritual energy. On top of that…" she then removes the fragment which causes the place it was put on disintegrate. She continues "...even when cut, it emits a wave that breaks down spiritual energy from all sides. Which means...that the Seireitei has a spherical barrier around it from the sky to the underground." This proves to be more difficult to pass as I though, I'm beginning to see why she showed us the cannon and the cannonball.

She then taps the larger sphere that now surrounds Ganju and says "And so...that's where this comes in! This is the Special Hard Spiritual Partition Penetration Device that I invented. In other words, if all of you combined put your spiritual energy into this Spirit Core, you can create a temporary cannonball that will break through the barrier. And then…" She stares at her cannon with a sadistic smirk on her face which makes me kinda uncomfortable. She continues "I'll shoot that cannonball with the Flower-Crane Cannon and it'll pierce straight through the barrier. Any questions?" Ichigo asks with a dumbfounded look on his face "Err...well…" but is immediately interrupted by Kukaku "All right, you are dismissed! Go to the underground training room and practice concentrating your spiritual energy!" She then snaps her fingers.

Immediately the twins come together with their hands over their heads in an Indian pose repeating the word yes repeatedly again. Kukaku then says "Take them!" The twins say yes and the twin with the yellow shirt picks up Orihime and Uryu who seems to be trying to resist and the twin with the white shirt picks up Ichigo as he tries to resist also while Chad and I just stand there. Kukaku then warns "Listen, if any one of you loses concentration, you'll blow up right there!" As we all head to the training room, Ichigo looks back with shock as Kukaku makes sure to tell us to practice hard. I think I got this covered but it won't hurt to practice so that we don't blow up.

August 2: after school

Location: Training ground

One of the twins yells "No! That's wrong, Ichigo! It's not "wohhh." it's nuahh!" Ichigo yells at the same time "Nuohh!" as he tries to focus his spirit energy into a Core. The twin yells "No, no! Nuahh!" Ichigo replies "Nuohh!" The twins yell "No!" We all watch as we already practiced with our own Cores. Orihime speaks with concern "Kurosaki…" Uryu asks "It's nuahhh?" Chad and I spoke in monotone unison "Nuahhh." Ichigo finally speaks with plenty of strain in his voice "Nuahhh! I don't understand! Explain it better!"

August 2: Evening

One of the twins asks "Now, please Orihime." Orihime focus' her spirit energy in her core and a larger sphere surrounds her as a twin says "Oh! You're doing just fine!" "Ishida!" the same results happened with Uryu but with a more narrow shape as one of the twins say "It's quite narrow, but the shape is there." The other twin observes "Hmm...The shape probably reflects his personality." The other twin then says "Next! Chad!" Chad pours his energy into the core and a larger sphere surrounds him but is wavering as it seems unstable. One of the twins say "Oh, this is...a bit unstable, but very powerful! Okay, now Yu!" I then try to concentrate my persona energy into the Core and a large sphere surrounds me which feels thick and stable. One of the twins say "Very good, it's both powerful and stable." he then says with a hint of worry in his voice "And finally, Ichigo."

Ichigo was finally able to put his energy into the core, but couldn't even make a shape. The twins then say "This is terrible!" "Absolutely terrible!" "What is that…" "...supposed to be?! I can only conclude that you have no talent." They then had at Ichigo at the same time "No talent at all!" Ichigo in major frustration threw the Core like a baseball at Shirogane which surprised the other twin. Then ichigo start arguing with the twins about not understanding how to place energy into the Core again.

Later

After Ichigo's many attempts at trying to create the cannonball, One of Ganju's henchmen opens the door wearing an apron and holding a ladle. The Henchman says "Uh, Brother...dinner's ready. Ganju sits up and says "Huh? Hey guys! Dinner is ready! You must be hungry." Uryu says with a slight realization "Now that you mention it…" Ganju asks "You didn't get to ear in Rukon District, did you? Those guys can't use spiritual energy. So they don't get hungry. Go and eat. But…" Ichigo interjects "Never mind me." We all turn to Ichigo as he continues "Go and eat. I'll come, after I figure this out." Uryu replies "Really? Okay then…" Chad adds "Yeah." I nodded. As we were about to leave Uryu asks "Inoue, You're coming, too right?"

Orihime turns to use and obviously lies "Oh, I'm not hungry at all yet, so it's okay." Which was immediately exposed by her stomach growling. Orihime then admits with a slight blush "Heh...I'm lying. I am a bit hungry...Oh, how embarrassing." Ichigo then says to catch her attention "Orihime." which surprised her. Ichigo continues "Go. I'll be fine." Orihime pleads "N-no...I want to practice some more. I'm really not hungry." Ichigo interrupts "Orihime! Please…" Orihime stares at Ichigo for a few seconds until she smiles and says "All right. Okay...since you're asking me. I'm going then." Uryu then says with slight surprise as she is leaving "H-Hey Inoue!" Orihime replies "C'mon, Ishida. Chad and Yu, too!" We exit in awkward silence at Orihime's surprise reluctance, she must really cares about Ichigo. I wonder if Rise would like to play matchmaker with those two, that would be interesting to experience.

Later

After we finished our dinner, Uryu, Chad, and I put down our empty bowl and chopsticks and say our thanks for the food. Uryu asks "Huh? Inoue, are you done?" although she never touched a bit of her plate. She waves at us and lies "Y-Yes, I'm full-" she was immediately interrupted by her stomach growling again. I'm starting to get kinda worried for her. After a few seconds of awkward laughing from Orihime, she starts hitting her stomach to try and stop it from growling to make sure we don't worry about her. Unfortunately that's too late. Orihime then says weakly "See? My stomach is full." Uryu says with our share of worry "Y-You don't have to go that far. Forget I ever asked."

After she calmed down, Orihime says "Actually...I was going to take it to Ichigo." Even though it's admirable that she wishes to help Ichigo when he's done, I think she needs to each so that Ichigo doesn't worry about her. Uryu replied "That's right, Kurosaki still hasn't…" Uryu didn't finish that as we all heard a large booming sound and the ground starts shaking roughly. The energy feels familiar as I noticed Orihime felt it too, It's Ichigo's spiritual energy. We immediately headed for the practice room to see if something is wrong with Ichigo. We arrived to find Kukaku already there and Ganju lying on the floor in worry. We look into the room to be surprised about what we saw. Ichigo surrounded by an extremely large sphere of his own spiritual energy. Kukaku says with alarm "You fool! Gather your spiritual energy together already!" Ichigo then gathers his energy and the bubble around him shrinks to a more natural-concentrated size.

We look in surprise as Ichigo observes his work to which Ichigo says with excitement "I did it!" We all smile at his accomplishment as Orihime says with glee "You did it, Ichigo!" Ichigo looks towards us and says just as happy "Yeah!" this is not good. The bubble becomes unstable as Kukaku says with worry "You idiot! Don't lose your concentration!" Ichigo replies with confusion "Huh?" the sphere cracks and breaks with an explosion and a scream. Kukaku yells in a discipline tone as she punishes Ichigo "Weren't you listening to me, fool? I told you! If you lose concentration, you'll blow up!" Ichigo answers in a slight realization "Yes, you did." Ganju says in a gloating and dismissive tone "I'll say, you…" until he was knocked down by Kukaku as she says irritated "You're just as guilty, idiot! Both of you, no food tonight!" Ganju asks with shock "Why?! Why put me together with him?!" Kukaku replies with irritation "Shut up! Got a problem?!" I can't focus on them as I notice the smile on Orihime's face, which causes me to smile, I can feel the passion she has for Ichigo.

She then notices Yoruichi and asks "Yoruichi…?" Yoruichi then asks to Kukaku as he walks to Ichigo who is unconscious "So, Ichigo has finally completed a Cannonball?" Ganju asks with confusion "Huh…? What's wrong?" Yoruichi answers "Nothing to worry about. He's only sleeping. Now, I want you all to sit over there." We all stare in confusion at why he asks that, don't we also need Ichigo. Yoruichi explains "Ichigo is asleep, but we haven't got much time. I want to talk to you about what you can expect after we invade the Seireitei. You must…!" He was interrupted when Ichigo suddenly grabbed Yoruichi's tail in a death grip which caused him to scream. It took all four of us to remove his tail from Ichigo's grip.

Later

After all that business is over we all went up to the cannon ground to discuss the danger we're to face. Uryu then went to get Ichigo as it's time for him to get up. After Ichigo joins us Yoruichi says with her still grip shaped tail "Okay, so you're all here?" We all replied in unison "Yes, sir." Ichigo then says with confusion "Huh? Yoruichi, your tail looks like one of those flexible toothbrushes!" We all react in shock at the line we hoped he never would say. Yoruichi looks back to Ichigo with an angry glare and replies "What? Do you have a problem with it?" that glare could put King Moron to shame. Ichigo answers in a nervous tone "N-No. It's a beautiful tail, as always…" Uryu comes up behind Ichigo and asks "Don't you remember?! You're responsible for that!" Ichigo asks with a slight amount of shock "Huh? Me?" Uryu explains "It took the four of us to finally get you to let go, but…" A vein throbs on Yoruichi's forehead while it looks like he is about to cry as Ichigo realized what he did.

Yoruichi cries out "My tail...the tail I was so proud of…" we all sweatdrop at this. Uryu warns "You'd be smart to stay away from that subject!" Ichigo replies "G-Got it…" Kukaku thankfully changed the subject "Hey! What happened to Ganju?" Ichigo answers "Huh? I dunno. He was muttering about something downstairs." Ganju then appears and says "Hold it!" Ganju appears to be wearing something similar to the clothes he was wearing when he met us. Except that the vest was green and he was wearing gauntlets. Ganju then says with a little arrogance "The hero always arrives last." Ichigo asks "What's with that getup?" Ganju answers with pride "It's my very own battle costume. Don't I look cool? Cry and beg all you want, but I won't lend it to you. How do you like that?" Ichigo then asks "Battle costume? What's it for, if you're just seeing us off?" Ganju then gets into Ichigo's face and after a couple of seconds of uncomfortable silence, he says "A Soul Reaper killed my big brother." That explanation shocked us all, so that's why he acted hostile to Ichigo when we first met.

Kukaku ask angrily "Ganju! Why you…!" Ganju interrupted "Just shut up and listen, Sis!" That surprised Kukaku as Ganju continued "My brother...was a genius. He managed to pass the Soul reaper Academy entrance exam in one try. At that time, his spiritual power was at Level 6. That's the same level as a lieutenant of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Then, he finished six years' curriculum in one, and he became a member of a Squad. In just five years, he became a lieutenant. But my brother was killed...betrayed by his Soul Reaper comrades! I was still a kid back then, so I don't remember the details, but there are two things I'll never forget. Their faces…! Two faces! The ogre-like face that soul reaper who dragged my badly injured and dying brother home. And the face of my brother as he happily gave thanks to that Soul Reaper. Why did my brother do that? Why did he seem so happy? To this day, I don't know. But there's one thing I can say...My brother didn't blame Soul Reapers. He didn't hate them." This is a lot of built up pain building from that moment, that could've been his shadow if he ever got dragged to the TV world.

Ganju continues slightly louder "Why?! Why didn't my brother despise Soul Reapers?! Why did he continue to trust in the Soul Reapers?" He grabs Ichigo's shihakusho and continues "You're not like the other Soul Reapers. I have a feeling. If I go with you, I might discover something. That's what I think. That's why I'm gonna help you. I'll go as far as I can, to see what a Soul Reaper is really like!" He lets go of Ichigo after he finished his long speech, I admire his conviction to go this far. I hear Orihime quietly say "Ganju…" and I thought I heard his henchman weeping along with the twins. Kukaku says with a slight amount of pride "Humph! Looks like you've made up your mind. Ichigo stares at Ganju for a few seconds before he grabbed Ganju's shirt and says "Looks like I work with you." Ganju curses back with a grin to his face.

Yoruichi says to catch our attention "Everyone...are you ready for the Cannonball?" We all reply "Yes!" Ichigo then asks "Huh? By the way…Yoruichi, can you make the Cannonball?" Yoruichi narrows his eyes and answers "Huh? I wonder...Let me try it." Uryu asks nervously "Don't tell me…this is your first try?" Yoruichi moves closer to us and says "Well, put that down there." Ichigo puts down the Core and Yoruichi stands on top of it. The Core glows and the cannonball forms around him as the Core floats in the center. Yoruichi then says "Humph! Something like this is as simple as breathing in and out." Orihime claps and says with glee "Wow! It took us so long to learn to do it!" Yoruichi brags "Do you resent it? Do you resent that I could easily do something that gave you so much trouble to accomplish? Huh?" I replied "He at least could be glad to not have your tail." Everyone shows complete shock at what I said so much that they look white, even Yoruichi. Yoruichi then tries to scratch me although I was able to hold him back, partially thanks to Arahabaki.

Kukaku then calls "Ganju." to which he gets in front of her and sits down as she asks "Were you able to master it?" to which Ganju answers "I guess…" Kukaku then says "Then we'll go with Flower-Crane Cannon Launch Method Two. Can you handle it?" Ganju answers "Sure!" Kukaku smiles and says "Don't you chicken out and run off in the middle of it now, you brat." Ganju says with slight surprise "Sis…" Kukaku says with a wider smile on her face "If you're gonna go, you've got to put your life on the line." Ganju replies with a little more surprise "Y-Yes!" Kukaku calls to us "Are you ready?! There'll be no more delays, you brats!" She slams her fist on the cannon and a hole appear for us to enter to make the cannonball. She then says "Now, get in there!"

We all enter the cannon with Ganju and hold the Core in the center with one hand. Kukaku says "The sun will be rising soon. That will be the signal to begin the launching ceremony." After a few seconds of waiting, Yoruichi says "Listen...Once we're in the Seireitei, we have to stick together. If you encounter any Captains, don't think, just run. Our goal is to save rukia, and nothing else. Don't, by any means, take any useless risks!" After a few minutes of waiting the sun starts showing from the slight change in the color of the sky. We then hear a sword cut into the ground and Kukaku says "In the distance! Copper-hued greed desires 36 degrees of dominance!" Yoruichi says "It has begun! Pour in your spiritual energies!" We did as we are told and the cannonball formed around us as Kukaku continues "72 pairs of illusions, 13 pairs of horns, The monkey's right paw captures a star!" We hear impacts and a flame being started as Kukaku continues "Held in the embrace of 25 suns, the cradle of sand will flow with blood! Flower-Crane Cannon Launch Method Two! Kagizaki!"

We begin our trek through the sky as the feeling of weightlessness overwhelms us. Ichigo says in slight surprise "There wasn't as much of a shock as I expected." Ganju replies "Idiot...It's only the beginning." Ichigo asks "Huh?" We all move as if we were in a jet going through g-force. Ganju takes out a book that folded out along piece of paper to which Ichigo aks "Huh? What's that?" Ganju answers "It's the next part! The Flower-Crane Cannon Launch Method Two involves two steps. The First Spell controls everything from the launch to the directional setting. The Secondary Spell then controls the acceleration and axis adjustment. After that, you gradually improve the accuracy!" All Ichigo says after that is "Oh…" Ganju then says "Don't get in the way if you want to get there safely." Ichigo then says "Uh...Sure!"

Ganju Then looks at all of use and says "There's something I want to tell you all. In order to enter the Seireitei, we have to stabilize this cannonball. We must keep the spiritual energy output by each person at a constant level. To do that, if you keep your hand on this thing, you'll be able to see how much energy the others are releasing. I want you to adjust your energy release accordingly." We all nods and say yes to what we need to do. Ganju continues "One mistake and it'll be the end. I'm counting on you!" The delicacy of this situation feels slightly overwhelming, but I'm sure we can handle it."

Ganju then enchants "Flower-Crane Cannon Launch Method Two! Secondary Spell! Fate of three sparrows, fate of four dragons, blocked in from five directions, unable to return six miles, wind of the heavens, Orangutan. Spoons, Cane of elm…" Orihime warns "K-Kurosaki...You're releasing a little too much!" Ichigo replies "A-Am I? S-Sorry." Ichigo then breaths to calm himself down and lower his output. Uryu then adds "Kurosaki! Lower it some more!" Ichigo replies "I-I know! I've lowered it a lot already!" Chad then says "Ichigo…" to which Ichigo interrupts "I said I know!" I really don't think bugging him would help so I decided not to say anything, but things might get complicated. Ganju continues "A thousand sprinkles of ash, a thousand bits of wisdom, the measure of white clouds……" Chad tries to call Ichigo but he keeps interrupting him as Ganju continues "Approaching the great darkness, not stepping on scarlet shadows…"

The constant arguing causes Ganju to mess up and repeat the same line which causes him to yell "You idiot! You made me read the same line twice!" Ichigo then yells back "So what?! Is that supposed to be my fault too?" Ganju replies "You're making so much noise flapping that trap of yours that I lost my concentration, you numbskull!" Ichigo and Ganju then literally headbutt each other in their arguing. Orihime tries to intervene by saying "Stop it, Ichigo! Ganju. This is no time to be doing that, is it?" I add "She's right. This is not a time for arguing again!" The rest of them begin to try to argue between them until Chad catches our attention that we are approaching the seireitei.

As we approach closer to the membrane, Uryu yells in fear "We're going to crash!" Yoruichi then yells "We have no choice! Everyone, pour in all the spiritual energy you've got!" I pour all my energy thanks to Izanagi-no-Okami into the Core along with everyone else. We come in contact with the membrane and it seems to be making a good resistance. Ichigo then yells to add another push "Come on…!" to which we broke through. Unfortunately the cannonball burst open and we are left open to temporarily float for some reason as Ichigo asks "W-What's going on?! We got through the shield all right, but why aren't we falling to the ground?" Yoruichi then yells in warning "Don't get separated! The Cannonball dissolved when it hit the shield and it's only temporarily holding us up!" Uryu says in realization "That means…" Yoruichi beat him to the punch "It will eventually create a whirlpool, then explode and vanish. If we are separated at that time, we will be blown apart by the shock!"

Unfortunately it was too late as the whirlpool formed and we get pulled into the eye. As we are being dragged around, Yoruichi says "It's begun!" and Ganju yells "Ohhh!" and begins swimming towards Ichigo. He then says "Grrr…! I'm not gonna get...blown away!" As he tries to grab onto Ichigo, Ichigo yells "Don't come near me!" and they get dragged away. Ganju replies "Go away, if you don't like it!" Uryu tries to intervene "Will you two cut it out?!" Yoruichi commands "Grab onto whoever is nearest to you! Don't let go, no matter what!" Apparently Ichigo and Ganju are pairing together, I'm a little concerned about how they will do together, but I'm sure they will be fine. Chad and Orihime are pairing up, although Chad shouldn't hold her like that for multiple reasons. Yoruichi hops onto Ichigo so he's secure, Chad tries to grab Uryu but they miss and unfortunately let go of Orihime. I try to grab onto Orihime but couldn't make it in time as chad grabbed Uryu and tossed him back into the whirlpool and is released to the ground

We all call to him but Yoruichi assures us that he will make it and survive. Yoruichi then says "But if you want to be able to search for him down there, you must consider your own safety first!" Ichigo took a few seconds before he made his choice and tries to grab me and Orihime who was holding onto Uryu. Then suddenly all I could see was pure blinding white, and then nothing but darkness. I felt myself falling into unconsciousness. The next thing I felt was myself laying on something soft, and all I hear is the sound of piano and opera like vocals.

* * *

Illustrated Guide to Persona

Golden

My curiosity has taken over me like my little sister that I would journey outside the Velvet Room once in the while. That is also why I decided to write this journal, a record to all my experiences with the realm outside the room that my guest lives their life in. I went over to a place called Karakura shopping district to see if there's anything to observe there, and something did catch my attention. Two people are arguing over something, one is a girl with black hair with two strands that are split at the nose, and the other is a male with wild orange hair.

With my good hearing, the only things I was able to hear was the words

"rabbit" and "art". Without more context, I'm afraid I can't conclude to anything. The only thing I'm certain though, is that they have a special bond. There are only a few reasons as to why this bond has a lot of trust between them. One, The are siblings, as it is usual that human siblings argue with each other. Two, they are just casual friends, to which they're differing opinions can cause arguments, especially depending on how close you care about the opinion. Or three, they are lovers, to which ones personality makes it hard for them to share their true feelings.

Ah, to be in love, it sounds like a most wonderful thing. My guest show that

plenty of women have a deep connection with him. Although he never thinks about asking them out, I do wonder if he ever realized about their feelings. I did try to tell at that school festival once, although he stopped me from telling the girl that tried to disprove my fortune. I was eventually able to tell a young girl, although I am still uncertain that I should've told her such things. Especially since I'm not sure how old she was. Well, it is too late now, we can't change the past, even if it was a little funny.

* * *

Here's a reviewer question: What would be a good opening theme for this fanfic crossover?

Please leave your answer in your review, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Ch 8 Clash of Lightning and Ice

Ch. 8 Clash of Lightning and Ice

* * *

Disclaimer: Persona 4 is owned by Atlus and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

Asislt: I know, yes, I'll do my best

Pearlglimmer: No, I'm not offended, any criticism is necessary in order to improve, so thank you. I will do better this time, especially since I'm going off book on the bleach side.

Ultima-owner: You're not the only one, btw, was I too obvious by the cliffhanger?

Mad thought: Well, a lot of peoples wishes are granted, and yeah that would be a good choice

Dxhologram: I know, and I'm ashamed, now I'm going to improve on that.

For this chapter, as a sort of test, I'm going to try an opening, and if you wish to know what it sounds like, there's a video on YouTube, hope you don't mind.

* * *

Opening: Key Plus Words - Persona 4 the Animation Opening 2

August 3 - Morning

Location: Velvet Room

The calming music filled my soul after those extreme events that happened. I open my eyes to see the familiar and soothing color of blue. Looking around the limousine, everything seems the same including Margaret, and surprisingly also someone I never thought to see again.

Igor, the master of the Velvet Room, the one with the pointy ears and long nose which still confuses me as to what he is, but I choose to not ask. He looks to me with his usual smile and says "Welcome again, our guest, to the Velvet Room."

I reply to Igor with a respectful tone "It has been a long time, what is it you need to tell me?"

Igor seems to smile slightly more, somehow, and answer "Your destiny has seems to take an interesting turn." Igor closes his eyes and laughs his usually amused laugh and continues "These new interactions will seem to create a new challenge, and with that, a new chance for you and others to grow."

I nod at his explanation, I can understand it plentifully, it seems that the people I will interact with have a important destiny that my friends and I are now a part of. I know we can handle it, it will probably take a bit of time to explain it though.

Margaret looks up to make eye contact with me and says "I am curious to see where this path will lead to. I have a feeling it will be exciting."

I smile at her words, it's good to know they're still supporting me even now. Suddenly, my vision becomes darker, it's that time again.

Igor says with his natural calm voice "It seems our time is over for now, the next time we meet, it will be of your own volition."

Before the entire room went dark and I return to reality, I feel a new weight in my pocket. I seem to have regain the key to the Velvet Room.

* * *

My vision is bright and blurry when I try to open my eyes for the first time. I also hear the faintness of voices around me, most likely a group of soul reaper trying to figure out something about me.

One of the male soul reaper says "I'm kinda worried, he has a strange spirit energy, it feel like many and one at the same time."

Another male soul reaper replies "Well, we better put him in the cells before he wakes up."

My vision seems to clear as they are not looking at me and are more discussing what I am. I don't know whether to be flattered or offended, for some reason I'm thinking flattered. I stand up and I feel a little pain in my back. They notice me and immediately pull out their zanpakuto in alarm.

The first male soul reaper says "Don't move, if you don't wish to die, then I suggest you don't make any sudden movements."

The other soul reaper moves closer to the first soul reaper and tries to whisper even though I can still hear them "Are you sure we can't just attack him, he probably can't fight back, and now I think his spirit energy is just inconsistent so he doesn't have any powers."

The first soul reaper replies with a tried whisper that I can hear "We were only told to capture the Ryoka, and we also can't fight him because he's unarmed."

I replied while showing my katana on hand within its sheath "Who says I'm unarmed?" It felt kinda good to remove my sword from inside my clothes.

They look at me with beady eyes and lowered swords as one of them asks with confusion "Where have you been keeping that!?"

I reply with the usual serious tone in my voice "I was keeping it under my clothes." They continue to look at me with those beady like eyes, I don't get what's so weird about it.

They continue to stare at me for a few seconds before they shake their heads to get back on subject and re raise their swords. One of them say "Okay, so now your armed, doesn't change the fact that you need to come wi--gah!" I know both of them out with my sheathed katana, since it's only a rescue mission I don't need to kill anyone, just knock them out.

After checking that they were both just unconscious, I look around to where they might be keeping Rukia before escaping. I then notice a large white tower far away, well that screams jailhouse. I guess it's a little bit easier than the TV world, at least I don't need to worry about not finding the goal in a fog ridden area.

I begin my treck while making sure I don't attract unnecessary attention to myself, and try to find the others on the way. I know they can be able to take care of themselves, especially Chad, but I can't help but worry.

As I'm trying to reach the tower, I find another similarity this place has with the TV world, It's a maze. I keep taking rights and lefts as I'm trying to reach the tower, at least there's not multiple floors that make it impossible to tell how big this place is. I know this place is big but I at least know where the target is. So far this situation is like a familiar mix bag of good points and bad points, so it's not that bad but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

* * *

August 3 - Daytime

Thankfully, because of my stamina because of all the trips into the TV world, I can run for a good while, but I don't want to overexert myself, so I'm taking a small break in this bush. I don't know why this thought popped into my head, but if this was a cartoon, my eyes would be shown big and noticeable. But since it's real life, I don't have to worry about that.

I can sense new people coming closer to my location and from what I can hear, they aren't the people I knocked out. I had to think of something to keep their attention so that I can get away. Eventually, an idea popped into my head, I think this might work, at least, I hope. The empress arcana appears near me and I crush it with my free hand, summoning Isis.

* * *

Rangiku Matsumoto POV

We seem to be close to the strange spirit energy that seems to temporarily spiked for a good 2 minutes. This is definitely be one of the Ryoka's spirit energy, it is very strange and unfamiliar to me.

My group turns the corner and there's something I never thought I would see, possible in my entire life. An ice sculpture seems to be placed where we last felt the weird pressure. In my opinion, this is one of the most adorable things I have ever seen. The model of the ice sculpture seems to be an adorable bear mascot with three adorable buttons that gets smaller as you look lower on its body. It seems to be making a waving gesture with a cute smile on its face while standing on a pedestal.

One of the members of squad 10 that is with me asks "What is this, and what do we do with it."

I look to them and say "We leave it alone, it's not a trap, it could also be a distraction from the Ryoka that was here. Let's go." we continue past the ice sculpture and continue to try and find the Ryoka. Later I'll try to see if I can get someone to move that to our barracks. Thankfully Toshiro can keep it from melting. I am curious to why the Ryoka made that in the first place, and to see if he can make more.

* * *

Yu's POV

I poke my head out of the bush I was hiding in after half a minute of silence since that women last spoke. It seems that she might have liked my ice sculpture, I'm glad that she likes it. I get out of the bush and take the opposite direction they came from and take a left at the split in the road.

After about half an hour of running, I found something that puts me in some alarm. A open circular area lies before me, and it is completely empty and devoid of life, at least from what I can see.

Common knowledge of video games and my experience says that open rooms could only lead to problems, especially if you only had hallways so far. I could tell that I'm going to be confronted by someone, most likely a captain. I guess you know what they say "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." I walk into the open area, prepared for what might come.

I look around at the open area to see that the area is just the same as the many hallways in the maze, only circular and has more entrances. A male voice catches my attention "It's impressive that you made it this far."

I look around to who could have said that when he came out of one of the corridors. He is definitely a captain because of the haori he wears. The only difference is the green sash he wears which holds his zanpakuto. His most noticeable characteristics is that his hair is white and most of all, he was short. Which for some reason I can't bring myself to talk about it, especially in front of him.

I put my hand on my katana, but I don't unsheath it yet, and keep my eyes on the opponent in front of me, wary as to what his power his. Even if he is short height wise, he is still a captain, I still remember the difficulty I had with Gin Ichimaru.

The short captain closes his eyes and says "It seems you have a good amount of battle intelligence, so you understand the situation you are in?"

I nod and say with a serious tone "Indeed."

The short soul reaper reaches to his zanpakuto on his back and unsheath it and says "Before we begin, my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, and I am the captain of Squad 10."

I nod, unsheathe my katana, and reply "I'm Yu Narukami." and as he runs to me and attack, the fool arcana appears next to me. I crush the card and the familiar presence of my initial persona flares to life.

Music: Time to make history - Persona 4 Golden OST

Toshiro immediately stopped his tracks upon seeing my persona and hold his blade up in defense with both hands. I could tell that he is trying to figure this problem out, as he has never seen or heard of a persona before, which gives me a slight advantage momentarily. I immediately rush towards Toshiro ready to strike to which our swords clash, we seem to be at stalemate until Izanagi comes from behind and strike Toshiro with the blunt side of his naginata, as to respond to my desire to defeat him, not kill him. Although, it doesn't make the battle against a captain a lot easier.

Toshiro recovers and retaliates by trying to hit me with a horizontal slash to which I blocked so that Izanagi would retaliate with a downward slash that Toshiro dodges. I advance with a three slash combo that Toshiro was able to block and dodge until Izanagi comes from behind and hits Toshiro with a Ziodyne to which I slash him a couple times which electrifies my blade to which I slash him with a heavy strike that Izanagi adds by doing a heavy downward slash from above.

Toshiro recovers quickly and backsteps to some distance to probably come up with an idea to defeat me. I immediately went into the defensive when he holds his sword out and says "Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyourinmaru!" His sword grew longer and it seems he has a crescent blade attached to a chain on the end of his zanpakuto, so this is his shikai.

Suddenly, I feel the weather become unnaturally cold for some reason, I guess it's a good thing I'm wearing my usual winter and fall clothes. Toshiro then raises his blade and ice starts forming around the blade to create an chinese dragon made of ice with red eyes. Toshiro then swung his blade down and the ice dragon rush towards us, until Izanagi comes in front of me and raises his clawed hand which brought down a Ziodyne that shatters the ice dragon. Suddenly, Izanagi is wrapped up in the chain that connects the crescent blade and Toshiro's blade.

I can feel the tightness of the chain surround me, which means I have no choice. I speak with slight pain in my voice "Change." and clench my free hand as if I'm crushing a tarot card. Izanagi then reverts to his card for which unravels the chain, falls to the floor, and retracks back to Toshiro. The card then shows the Emperor which shatters and summons King Frost. This seems to surprise Toshiro as he didn't know that I had more personas. Luckily enough King Frost isn't too big to drag unneeded attention to out battle.

Toshiro tries again with that ice dragon skill on King Frost, only for the ice to be absorb which restores some of my energy, it was a good try though. Toshiro tries to attack me again consecutively only for me to switch back to Izanagi and block with my katana. I push him back and begin to try and attack him with many strikes, with some assistance, only to be blocked and dodged by Toshiro.

I was able to break his defense and was able to slash him a couple of time with Izanagi until I received a burst of energy. I then deliver a series of strong attacks to which for a short moment I almost thought I saw the back of the cards that we use to summon personas are cut when I slash Toshiro. It ended when a nearly invisible card is shown and Izanagi appears and uses another Ziodyne which breaks the card in half.

Toshiro staggers back as I backstep away from him, we can tell that we are getting tired. We are reaching our last legs as we appear to be breathing hard and sweating from the long battle that we both feel is dragging too long. We both raise our blades and prepare for a strike to end it.

Toshiro covers his blade in ice as I cover my blade in a Ziodyne for our final attacks. We both charge at each other yelling out our war cries and strike each other. For a second, it almost felt like our energies converged, and we now understand who we our and why we fight.

It almost feels as if time stopped for half a minute until I hear something fall, and I turn to see that it was Toshiro. It appears that I was able to block Toshiro's strike and was able to make a hit. I can't just leave him like that, I need to check to see if I didn't go too far.

After checking to see if he's still alive, I use Isis's Mediarahan to heal both of our wounds and I resheath his zanpakuto on his back which seems to turn back to normal after he dropped it. I check my hand because when I was holding his sword, my hand felt cold as if it was ice itself. I surmise that it was due to his spiritual pressure, which is kinda worrying to me.

Before I continue, I say to an unconscious Toshiro "I respect how someone like you can get this far. I'm glad that we have met, although I do kinda wish for it to be under better circumstances." I now begin to restart my trek to the tower in the center of the Seireitei, now knowing the dangers of facing a captain. I can only tell that it will get tougher from here on out, so I better try to prepare. I do still wish to have one of my friends here to back me up, I guess it's too late now.

* * *

August 3 - Evening

Location: Somewhere in the Seireitei

Inside one of the storage areas in the Seireitei, an old style TV lay hidden behind a hidden area no one can notice. Suddenly, the TV comes to life with static, which is especially weird because of the lack of electricity in the area. The TV then starts rippling like a rock dropped in water, and a strange crashing sound was heard. Luckily, no one was around to hear it as the shadow of a body rises from the floor and looks to the exit of the room and says "I'm here."

* * *

Illustrated Guide to Persona Users

Golden

Since all Ichigo had to do was train with Urahara, I feel that I should do the same. So I decide to head to a secluded part of the park and practice my sword swings. After about a half hour of training, I decided to rest under a nearby tree for a little bit. That was, until I heard some voices coming in my direction, to which I tried to find a place to hid.

I heard what seems to be Orihime say "I think we're really getting better with our powers." and what appears to be Chad saying "Mmmm." agreeing to what she said.

The two pass by the tree I was resting along with a black cat, does Orihime or Chad have a pet? That question was currently dismissed as the cat spoked in a manly voice "You still have a long way to go." They both nod as they feel like they still need to practice whatever they were practicing. I wasn't surprised about the talking cat, mostly thanks to Teddie.

Orihime then says which almost worries me "You know, I thought I saw Yu went this way earlier, before we met up." Chad looks at Orihime as they stop and asks "What do you think he is doing here." Orihime puts her hand on her chin and says "Maybe he is going to meet a contact, because he is really a secret agent doing missions to save the world from danger."

Chad sweat drops at the sparkles of excitement and childlike wonder and says "I'm not sure that's it." Even the talking cat is sweat dropping at what Orihime said.

Orihime then says "I never actually got to share him one of my specialty dishes, especially the one I made with a leek in it." For some random reason, Orihime takes out a leek and spins it in a complete circle almost as if she has a double jointed wrist.

Chad seems to sweat drops even more and says in his usual calm manner, but with a hint of fear, "I don't think that is a good idea." To which Orihime looks at him in confusion, along with the black cat.

After they left and I was completely alone, I slipped and have found myself stuck upside down, stuck on a branch. I think about what Orihime said about me, a super spy? I tell to no one in particular "I kinda like the idea, or have I technically done it before?"

I suddenly hear creaking sounds to which the branch cracks and I fell down on the ground. For a second, I thought I heard a voice that sounded familiar say "I feel like you should work on your landings, like back during that concert with the others."

I felt like asking that question until I also remembered what Orihime also said, her specialty dishes? From my knowledge of female cooking, besides Naoto, it hasn't been good. I at least hope that Orihime is better at cooking than Chie, Yukiko, and Rise, no offense. But I still hope, right...RIGHT?!

* * *

Is this better? Is there anything I still need to fix? Do I need to work on my comedy? Is it a good idea for having personas that talk?

I also hope you notice the references I put in this chapter.

Answer, if you wish, in the review, and I hoped that you enjoyed my story so far.


	9. Ch 9 Storm

Ch. 9 Storm

* * *

Disclaimer: Persona 4 is owned by Atlus and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

Callmecrazylol: With a possible chance of not dying, just hope Chie, Yukiko, and Rise don't come together to cook.

Foxchick1: Thanks

Ultimate Kuuga: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Ultima-owner: I'm not sure if that's good or not, but aw well. And time will only tell.

Midnight49: Yes it was teddy, thanks. Again, time will only tell.

DxHologram: I'll try, it'll be a bit difficult because of what persona's are.

* * *

August 4 - Morning

Location: Southwest Seireitei

After a long day of dodging and that fight with a captain, I decided to rest for the night in a hidden part of a storage shed. I woke up to see that I am still safe for the moment, but I can't stay for long. I get back up and put my glasses back on, it helps me get into a battle mood for some reason, that and it was made by a friend, so I'm going to wear it.

I look outside to see that the coast is clear, so I continue to find my way to the white tower. Running through corridors, with the least amount of resistance, for some odd reason. My guess is that Ichigo somehow caught the attention of many large groups with his loud and short-tempered attitude. I know that he can handle it, along with Ganju, and Chad with his large amount of strength and his abilities.

Anyways, it seems I'm making good progress as the tower seems to be getting closer and bigger. I'm still a bit wary of the large corridor but decided to take it once I checked to see if there was anyone there. I make sure to dash so that I don't get noticed or spotted.

* * *

August 4 - daytime

As I get closer to the white tower, the ground suddenly shakes and I could feel a familiar energy nearby. I could feel Ichigo as it seems he is clashing with someone really strong, but apparently not as strong as a captain. Maybe Ichigo is fighting a lieutenant, Ichigo is about as strong as the lieutenant he's fighting although the energies seem to waver before resisting again.

I continue my run as I try to get closer to see what's going on. As I get closer to the clashing energies, one seems to drop suddenly, which means at by a small margin, Ichigo won. I try to quicken my pace so that I can hopefully assist him.

Finally finding the last place that Ichigo was at, I see that the area was empty, and nearly demolished into rubble. Looking around to see a demolished wall and a couple of small splotches of blood on the floor. Even more surprising is the large gash that seems to split the building in half. It seems like the battle caused a relatively small amount of battle damage to the area. Compared to the destruction that occurred in the TV world during some of out battles.

As I look around to see where they could go, for a second I thought I heard a voice in my head say "Behind you!" I immediately unsheath my sword and turn to block a sudden attempt at striking. My attacker is wearing the usual Soul Reaper shihakusho with the only difference being his distinct black haircut, his sunglasses, and an armband with the kanji for the number 7.

I repel the attack to which my attacker skids on the floor and stops a few feet away from me. He lowers his weapon and says "I am surprised that you were able to block my attack so easily."

I reply while also lowering my weapon "Well, this isn't my first fight, I had a lot of practice."

He nods at my explanation and replies "Yes, I can tell from the way you grip on your sword and how fast you were able to react."

I nod and ask "Do you know what happened here?"

The soul reaper looks around as if he is deciding something, then looks at me and say "It seems like one of our lieutenant has been defeated by one of the other Ryoka."

I nod at the explanation and look around again to see the battle damage and say "I had a feeling, I could feel the energy of my friend and what seems to be a lieutenant fighting with one of my friends."

The soul reaper then asks me "Now if I could ask. Why are you here, fighting against all of us?"

I look to him as I think of my answer, which was easily answered. If he was answering my question, then I felt it was fair to answer his answer. I answer "We came here to save Rukia Kuchiki."

The soul reaper looks slightly surprised and asks "The one that is soon to be executed, why, why would you do that!?"

It didn't take me long to think of my answer, even if it seems cheesy. I look at him straight in the eyes and say "It's because she is in trouble, she is a friend and we wish to save her." He looks at me like I said one of the most craziest of things I could ever say.

He replies slightly stupefied "That's it! Just that! It can't just be that simple! And what makes you so certain that you can accomplish that?!"

Music: Reincarnation - Pursuing My True Self

I look at him with determination in my eyes and reply "I have faith that my friends and I can be able to take on the 13 court guard squads in order to save Rukia. Even if I don't know her as much as Ichigo does, I still consider a friend. I will do whatever it takes to help our friends when they're in trouble."

The soul reaper looks down as if he is thinking about something, looks back at me, and raises his Zanpakuto back at me. He then says "Then how about I test that conviction of yours."

I raise my katana back at him and reply "I'm cool with that." I'm willing to give it my all.

He then says "My name is Tetsuzaemon Iba, and I'm lieutenant of squad 7."

I reply with both hands on my katana "I'm Yu Narukami, one of the Ryoka trying to save a friend." We then charge at each other, beginning the battle that seems to test my resolve and my conviction.

* * *

Our blades clash as we put all of our strength into our attacks. We bounce back from the recoil to which I summon Izanagi to my side. This sorta surprised Tetsuzaemon, only just a little to which I can surmise as Toshiro warning the people who he might have met up with him.

Izanagi rushes forward and clashes with him, I assist with a three slash combo behind him but he was able to block it after pushing Izanagi back. I backstep a couple of times to gain some distance and to think of a new plan. After a few seconds I thought of something and dismissed Izanagi and went in for a combo

After my combo was blocked I resummoned Izanagi for a surprise combo that seems to work. Izanagi strikes 4 times to which the 4th strike pushed Tetsuzaemon back a few feet. Izanagi uses a Ziodyne as I rush back in and us a 2 hit combo which gathers the electricity to my katana. I then use a heavy which is amplified by the electricity in my blade as Izanagi appears above us and drops down with a heavy downward strike.

I step back after our Cross Slash technique to see what he might do to retaliate. He stands up from kneeling, raises his sword and says "It seems I can't hold back now if I want to defeat you." I could feel his energy rising with intensity as he says "Smash, Buruoni!" And quickly lowers his blade as if he was going to smash it on the floor. The blade extends into a large bladed scimitar with a pick-like protrusion a short distance below the tip of the sword. He raises it back up as if to challenge me, and I accept.

I rush back in to see what his blades abilities are, only to simply have my attack blocked by a stronger blade. I bounce back to see what he would do next except that he dashed towards me to make sure I can't make a plan. I block and dodged his attacks which seems to slowly be draining my stamina. I could hear voices coming from a distance and are getting closer and closer to us. We can't continue this fight and I don't wish to draw any attention unless necessary. If only I could create a distraction so that I could distance myself to a secret location, but where is that gonna appear from.

Suddenly, a kunai appeared as Tetsuzaemon tries to attack me which stops him in his tracks. Something that surprised me is a familiar being appears right in front of me. The familiar disco ninja frog himself, Jiraiya, this fills me with feelings of surprise, joy, and relief, mostly joy. Jiraiya appears to use a Garudyne to swirl up some random dust which creates a smoke screen. As Tetsuzaemon is distracted by the smoke screen, Jiraiya picks me up and takes me away from the battle.

After we were clear from others and away from the battlefield, Jiraiya dropped me off and I turn to see a storage room with an open door as Jiraiya disappears. I enter and look around to see no one inside at first glance, although I feel like I should let what happens, happens.

A familiar adolescent male voice catches my attention says "It's been a while, although I never thought we ever meet earlier than what we think." I hear footsteps nearby and I smile as I look at the shadow of a familiar person next to some shelf's. The shadow moves closer and the lighting show who he is, and he continues "Eh, Partner." It feels good to see Yosuke after all this time, I hope this isn't a problem, I guess it's fine if I don't say it out loud.

I reply "It's good to see you again, it good that you haven't changed much." I also meant that because he seems to be wearing his uniform and his orange glasses.

Yosuke replies with a strait face "I don't know if that's a good thing or not, but that doesn't matter. I think I deserve a little explanation right now, because I have no idea what's going on at the moment."

I nod and reply "That's fair, only if you explain how you got here." He nods and we sit down for a good long explanation from me about everything that I learned so far. I could tell this will take a good while, which is a good thing Yosuke had the sudden idea to bring supplies. I guess that is one of the thing I need to keep track if we ever do one of these things again. Knowing our luck, I don't doubt that it might happen again.

* * *

August 4 - Night time

After I explained the situation and our apparent goal, Yosuke nods and replies "Well, it ain't the weirdest thing to happen to us, it's just more difficult." I nod at that realization, I made the same conclusion after Kisuke's explanation. Yosuke then adds "I guess no matter what we have the same routine since that year. Starting with the murders in Inaba, Labrys' kidnapping, the incident with Sho, now here. It's a good thing we are already used to this." I nod at his summarization of our luck so far since that year. Yosuke then says "The only problem is that we are short on numbers when it comes to the Investigation Team, but I think we can manage." I nod and then ask what is on the forefront of my mind at the moment "Anyways, how did you get here Yosuke?"

Yosuke scratches the back of his head, sighs, and answers "Well, it all started when I finished my shift at Junes my dad had me do because of the lack of workers."

* * *

flashback*

Location: Junes Department Store

Yosuke's POV

I sigh after moving the last box in the storage room for the day, finally I can go home. I put up my apron and put my uniform back on I began my way outside to head home. Suddenly a voice speaks to him in surprise "stop, come here."

I turn to look around to find out where that voice was coming from, only to see nothing. I hope this is not going to where I think it's going. I walk down the isles to see if there was anyone there, the voice kept saying "Closer, closer." It sounded familiar but it was too distorted for me to recognize it.

I made my way to the electronic section where the gang and I usually enter into the TV world, only to find an old style TV in the corner. I don't think we have any of these models on stock, and I don't remember this being here before. The voice then says "Enter." and for some reason this feels familiar, ah right. This feels like when we entered that old style TV to find the Hollow Forest, where we had to save Marie from death.

I approach the old style TV and tap the screen to see a ripple from where I tapped it. If this is supposed to lead me somewhere, then I better be prepared. To which a voice in the back of my head says "It's good to be prepared." I can agree to that idea.

After gathering supplies and my kunai knives, I put on my glasses and enter the TV, it was kinda difficult due to its size but it was manageable.

Seeing the familiar swirling squares the next thing I see are shelves, boxes and jars. I seem to be in the back section of a storage room. I look out the corner and felt a familiar presence coming closer. Looking out the window which gives out sunlight, I say "I'm here."

* * *

present day*

Yu's POV

"And that's how I got here." I nod at his explanation, although there was one question I had left. I ask "Have you ever left this room since you got here." Yosuke sweat drops and answers "Well, I had trouble since this place seems to be close to a very frequently used running place to get to the center hallway. When it suddenly quieted down, I looked around to see what this place is about. I went back after I saw a weird small group of people."

I ask with curiosity "What did they look like?" Yosuke put his hand onto his chin to think and answers "Well, one looks like those soul reapers you mentioned except with orange hair." I could tell who that is already. Yosuke continues "Another one wears a green vest." It's good that they are not separated, so it makes it a little bit easier. Yosuke finishes "And another one looks like another soul reaper but more timid and is wearing a sash." That I don't know who he is, but if he's an ally, then I don't think there's nothing to worry about for the moment.

After a few minutes of sitting around and resting, Yosuke asks "So, what are we going to do now partner." After a few seconds of thinking I say in a thoughtful tone "I think we should continue tomorrow to see if we can head to the white tower, we might be able to meet up with Ichigo then." Yosuke asks "Why can't we go now? Shouldn't we take advantage of the confusion and sneak our way in?" I can understand his confusion so I explain my train of thought "There have apparently been two confrontations with two lieutenants, so it would be difficult to enter with all the guards on high alert." Yosuke nods in realization as I continue "I think it would also be a bit more safer if we had more people, especially if we confront large groups of soldiers." Yosuke nods in acceptance at my explanation.

I look to Yosuke with a grin on my face and say "Anyways, it's good to see you again, partner." I hold my fist our as Yosuke meets me in a fist bump and replies with a sincere smile "Same, partner." It seems like we're going to cause chaos here in the Seireitei.

* * *

Illustrated Guide to Persona

Golden

Back in the familiar classroom with the same blackboard and TV, this time on the blackboard is a chalk picture of Take-Mikazuchi lifting a cement block over his head with Sukuna-Hikona on top of the block. Yu stands in front of the blackboard with his class filled with his usual students and some new faces filling the desks including Yoruichi on Orihime's desk, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, Ganju Shiba, and Yumichika Ayasegawa.

Yu takes a bow and begins "Now that our new students have catched up." To which Renji says in the background "Thank you!" Yu continues "Today we will learn about persona strengths and weaknesses." Yoruichi asks "does this also include shadows, because that might help when it comes to battle tactics." Yu answers "That's correct, because both shadows and personas are similar, they can share similar attacks and weaknesses."

The TV turns on to show a series of symbols used to show physical attacks and elemental attacks in persona 4. Yu then explains "Persona attacks and weaknesses can be shown by these symbols. There are physical, Agi, Bufu, Zio, Garu, Hama, and Mudo attacks. Depending on the certain persona and shadow, their weaknesses can change to."

Ikkaku then asks "Why can't we just hit them." Yu answers "That can work for the most part, it's just that either that physical attacks don't work on some enemies or that sometimes you need to finish off an enemy quick." Ikkaku scoffs at that explanation as Yu continues "Now as an example, my persona Izanagi uses Zio which is a lightning attack, which means that his weakness is Garu, which is a wind attack." Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and Renji nod at the explanation as Yu asks "Now to test your knowledge, Jiraiya is a persona that uses Garu attacks, what is his weakness? Renji?"

Renji stands up and thinks for a few seconds before he answers "Is it Zio?" Yu nods and says "That is correct, since Jiraiya uses Garu attacks, his weakness would be Zio." Renji sits down and smiles as his knowledge increases.

Without anyone realizes Mayuri pops up from behind the TV and replaces a dvd that was already in the player on top of the TV and internally laughs at his maniacal intelligence. Yu then takes a remote and says "Now, in order to test your deductive reasoning, I will say this persona's strengths and will asks someone to guess it's weakness." Yu pushes a button on the remote which shows a shocking so bad that it causes the eyes of everyone including Yu, except Orihime as always, to bulge out.

Yu takes out a blanket and covers the TV and says "Due to technical difficulties, we have decided to stop here today. Hopefully we can fix this in order to continue with our next lesson." Orihime puts her finger to her lips in confusion and asks "What was that?" Yu blinks twice and replies "I am sorry but I cannot answer that question, and I don't think you should get an answer." A question mark appears above her head as the curtain closes.


	10. Ch 10 Gather and Scatter

Ch. 10 Gather and Scatter

* * *

Disclaimer: Persona 4 is owned by Atlus and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

Foxchick1: Thanks, and I'm glad you enjoy them, I like to try and make people laugh for fun

Midnight49: The power of comedy is a strong thing, and maybe after some therapy and something to distract them, they'll forget it eventually.

Luckenhaft: Yes, unfortunately

Ultima-owner: Thanks, I try my best

Guest: That's funny, nice one.

HelenTheMoon: Thanks, I'll work on that

Ugly Braixen: Not the first time I heard that, and I'm still working on it.

Guest: Thanks for reminding me, I guess I get that confused a bit since Personas and Shadows feel different by description, and nice choice."

I hope you enjoy

* * *

August 5 - Morning

Yu's POV

Yosuke and I wake up with luckily no one around to attack us. We grab our weapons, my katana and Yosuke's kunai, and prepare to exit the warehouse. I take a peek outside the storage area to see if anybody's nearby only to see empty streets. I wave Yosuke forward and we both exit and take a left to head to the area I was previously in and try to head to the white tower from there. As we run down a corridor with tall walls, we take notice to a series of clashing swords. We take a peek from a corner to see Ichigo having difficulty against a large shinigami captain with a rugged sword, fierce joy in his eye with an eyepatch on the right eye, and a maniacal smile.

Yosuke whispers with shivering fear "That guy. I may not have Rise's analysing ability, but I can easily tell that this guy is very strong, like, boss shadow strong." I nod in reply as I can feel this immense pressure coming from the larger man.

I look to Yosuke and say "Lets go around, we'll just get in the way trying to cross them."

Yosuke asks with slight surprise "Umm, partner, what about the guy with the orange hair, shouldn't we help him."

I think about it for a few seconds and answer "I know Yosuke, but I trust Ichigo to handle himself against him." Yosuke nods at that simple answer until I add "And besides, I don't think that large man would let us help without a fight, and we would most likely die trying." Judging by Yosuke's shocked, I must have used my serious face and voice.

We both then went around and somehow found our way to the entrance to the white tower. Although, in order to enter the prison we have to climb plenty of stair to get there, so we start our run.

August 5 - daytime

Sokyoku prison

As we made it to the prison, we are surprised to what we see on the entrance bridge. Ganju, rukia, and a meek looking shinigami with a sash are being confronted by another captain based on the white hiori. I look to Yosuke who has a serious look on his face as he looks at me, we nod to each other and quickly run before things get worse.

Before we could reach there, Ganju tried to attack him only for the captain to quickly cut him, Ganju must've couldn't see him from the surprise look on his face and that he barely dodged the attack. We immediately quicken our pace before Ganju gets himself killed.

I called out as a warning "Ganju, stop!" Ganju looks back in surprise and stopped before he could continue, we also seem to catch the attention of the captain as he looks toward us.

Ganju calls back "Don't get any closer, he'll kill you in an instant!" I knew, but I had to keep going as the captain was about to make another attack. I quickly sped in front of Ganju and block the attack with slight difficulty as the captain must be highly skilled in sword combat.

The captain says with a slight monotone voice "So, you are able to block my strike, that is commendable to you Ryoka."

I reply as we separate at a small distance "I suppose I should take that as a compliment."

Rukia says with surprise and fear "Narukami, what are you doing here?! Why are you here?!"

I answer with seriousness "We're here to save you, because we're friends."

The captain says "What a pitiful reason to throw away your lives, what is your name."

I reply without hesitation "I am Yu Narukami, and we will save Rukia from grasp from death."

The captain replies "I am Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of squad 6. By the laws of the Seireitei, I will not let you go any further. You have sacrificed your lives the minute you stepped inside our walls."

Before I made an attack I call out "Yosuke, keep Ganju safe, I'll take care of him." I see Yosuke nod and stand in front of Ganju with his kunai's up in a defensive stance. I immediately go for the first strike in which Byakuya blocked with his blade and pushed back. We connect our attacks a few times as Byakuya is most likely trying to find an opening in my stance. I try to not only surprise Byakuya, but also to keep him on his toes with no opening by taking a couple of strikes then summon Izanagi to take a couple of hit in which surprise everyone else except Yosuke is surprised to see my persona. Izanagi attempts a couple of strikes with his naginata in which Byakuya blocks the best he can with the heavy strikes.

Ganju asks as I continue to take a couple of strikes "What the hell is that?!"

Yosuke answers for me "It's a persona, it's sorta like a representation of our personality in physical form." Ganju somehow still might not understands but decides not to question it right now.

As Byakuya and I clash again he says "I commend you for surviving this long, you made it much longer that Ichigo did." we separate our clash and I nod at his apparent compliment, he continues "Unfortunately, I have wasted enough time with this conflict, I must end this now."

Byakuya immediately holds his sword in front of his face as he chants "Scatter, Senbonzakura." The blade on his zanpakuto immediately broken down upon the chant and scatter as the appearance of cherry blossoms.

I knew something was wrong with that and as Rukia yelled "No, You'll kill him! Please, stop it brother!"

3-person POV

As the cherry blossom blades move closer, Byakuya felt assured of his win until he saw Yu hold his hand up as if something would fall on his hand as a card with the hermit arcana float over his hand and calls out with determination "Arahabaki!" The persona floats behind him and reflects all the cherry blossom blades that try to cut through Yu with what seems to be an invisible shield. This surprised everyone besides Yosuke at the sudden appearance of this new persona.

Yu says with focus and determination "I won't be defeated that easily, I have more than one persona to handle a multitude of situations. We will save Rukia."

Byakuya immediately got his emotions under control and tries to control the cherry blossoms with his sword hilt until a hand grabbed his before he could attack with his shikai.

The new captain that appeared says with a smile in a relieved tone "That was close, would've been dangerous, why don't we leave it at that captain Kuchiki?"

Rukia says with slight surprise "Captain Ukitake?!"

Ukitake replies "Hey there Rukia, it's good to see you. Are you alright?"

Byakuya asks with an angry look in his eyes "What are you doing here captain?"

Ukitake replies "Well, I could ask you the same thing, after all releasing a zanpakuto on a place like this is a first-class offense, even if it's to repel ryoka. What were you thinking Kuchiki?"

Byakuya answers "The Wartime Exemption allows the unrestricted use of zanpakuto."

Ukitake was surprised by this piece of information, as he probably has not been at the meeting stating the information as he asks in surprise "War exemption?! Has the ryoka infiltration gotten that bad?! Was it a Ryoka that killed Aizen?!" Suddenly, everyone in the area could feel a powerful spiritual pressure approaching. Instantly, Ichigo with an item that is giving him the temporary ability to fly ascends above the bridge which surprises everyone, especially Rukia, as he descends to the bridge.

When Ichigo lands he first checks to see if Hanataro is okay in which he replies that he is okay. He then goes to Rukia to tell her of their mission...in which they start arguing that he is not doing what Rukia pleaded him to do. Ichigo tells her to delay her scolding as he faces Byakuya with his damaged torso showing.

Ichigo yells "Hey Yu, I see your doing great." In which Yu replies with a smile and nod...then Ichigo begins to command to Rukia of his ignoring of her opinions and his declaration to save her. This causes the two to argue about being bossy and nagging towards each other, which makes everyone else sweatdrop at the awkwardness of the situation so far.

Yosuke says with a large amount of sarcasm "Wow, those two are the picture of professionalism and subtlety."

The two immediately stop as they start to take the situation serious again.

Byakuya and Ichigo start to move towards each other as they make small talk at the situation around them. Byakuya unleashes his power as he states how he is contemplating the fact that Ichigo re-obtained his soul reaper powers. They both made a declaration to each other before Byakuya used shunpo to attack Ichigo from behind. Only for Ichigo to block the back attack from killing him. Ichigo comments that he saw it coming and show his smirk to byakuya.

Ichigo parries and separates and asks "Well, what do you think Kuchiki? A little surprised? Your movements are all visible to me now."

Byakuya retorts "Don't confuse skill with a little luck. You daft fool."

Ichigo replies "So maybe you'd like to find out if it was just luck." Ichigo attempts to strike only for Byakuya to use shunpo again, in which Ichigo blocks the attack again. They continue to lock blades with each other as everyone is complimenting the fact that Ichigo is strong enough to fight Byakuya as equals.

Byakuya tries to use his shikai again only for a cloth to wrap his sword and Yoruichi to appear in her human form. Her appearance seems to surprise everyone, especially Byakuya.

Yoruichi stands and asks with a stoic expression "It's been a long time, hasn't it, Byakuya?"

Byakuya replies with the same stoicism "Yoruichi Shihoin, huh."

Yu was slightly surprised, but reigned in his emotions in case of another attack.

Hanataro asks "Who is she, I've never seen her before?"

Rukia answers "No, but I have heard that name before, she's…"

Byakuya finishes "The former commander in charge of the stealth force and ex general of the first division punishment force, Yoruichi Shihoin. I haven't seen your face in a while, you've been in hiding for over a hundred years. I thought you were dead."

Ichigo then says "Yoruichi, you came here to rescue me. I realize that, I appreciate it. But at the moment, I need you to step aside so I can beat this guy."

Yoruichi replies with a hint of astonishment "Beat him?! You think you can beat this guy?! You are a fool." She then uses shunpo and pierce Ichigo on the abdominals which surprises everyone. Ichigo then passes out as Yoruichi pulls back her hand and catches his falling body.

Ukitake asks "It's a drug, isn't it? A powerful anesthetic, forced directly into his body to try to save him. What do you intend to do with him Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi quietly says his name and Byakuya says "Don't waste time trying to help him, neither of you will ever escape from here."

Yoruichi replies with a hint of confidence "My, just listen to you talk like such a big shot now Byakuya. And yet I don't believe you've ever beaten me once in a game of tag, haven't you?"

Byakuya asks "Shall we give it another try?" he then uses shunpo to try to attack her only for Yoruichi to use a faster shunpo to get behind Byakuya.

Yosuke quietly comments "Man, there even faster than Naoto's shadow?!" Byakuya then tries to slash Yoruichi only for her to dodge backwards while carrying Ichigo on her shoulder.

They constantly try to out shunpo each other until Yoruichi tries to escape only for Byakuya to shunpo again and says "Did you really think you could escape with a flash step that slow?" Byakuya makes a slash attack that looks like it hit Yoruichi only for her to use an after image and land on his sword arm.

Yoruichi replies with a confidant smile on her face "Did you really think you could capture me with a flash step that predictable?" She then jumps on top a nearby building and adds "Three days, in three days I shall make this boy stronger than you. Until then consider the fight between you two postponed. Feel free to give chase if you wish but, Yoruichi Shihoin will not be captured by the likes of you." She then looks to Yu and asks "I trust you can take care of yourself for a little while longer?" Yu nods and she flash steps past the many buildings to her next hiding spot.

Yu's POV

Ukitake states "So you're letting them get away." Byakuya then walks pass us as Ukitake asks with surprise "Hey, Byakuya, where are you going? I thought you came to capture the Ryoka."

Byakuya replies "I've lost interest, do whatever you want with them."

Ukitake scratches his head and says with a hint of frustration "Oh typical, he does whatever he feels like." Rukia then passes out due to the tension finally being drained from the situation, something Yosuke and I usually see after one our friends obtain their persona.

The meek looking soul reaper runs to Rukia and asks with worry "Rukia, what's the matter?!"

I sheath my katana as Yosuke moves next to me and asks "What do we do now partner?"

I answer while keeping my eyes on captain Ukitake "We can't make a run for it, let's just wait and see for now. Yosuke nods and we continue to observe as the meek soul reaper tries to wake Rukia up.

Ukitake yell at a random direction "Hey Kiyone, Sentaro, get down here now." two soul reapers jump down from a nearby building and neal towards their captain, one is male with black hair and a white headband and straps over his uniform. The other is female with dark blonde hair wearing a basic soul reaper uniform with a collar protruding on the top and is wearing white gloves.

The two soul reapers say at the same time "At your service captain, what are your orders."

Ukitake looks to the meek soul reaper and makes a soft smile, he then looks towards his two subordinates and comments "I had a feeling you two are following me. How long were you there?"

Sentaro answers with aggressive enthusiasm "We arrive just in time to witness you stop captain Kuchiki from swinging his sword and to hear you tell him his behavior was dangerous captain!"

Ukitake comments "So you've been here right from the start, didn't I tell you to stay away till this was resolved?"

Sentaro replies with a salute "Forgive me sir, it's just I respect you so much that I was compelled to follow in case something happened and you needed my assistance sir!" Kiyone and Sentaro then start arguing about who respects their captain more, which just makes me and Yosuke sweatdrop and feel awkward at the scenario before us.

Ukitake interrupts with slight frustration "Enough, Kiyone we need to get medical attention for this wounded man. We're lucky he didn't receive any more injuries." Kiyone nods as Ukitake adds "Have squad 4 send an advance relief squad at once." Kiyone does her job as Ukitake commands "Sentaro, I want you to take care of Rukia, carry her back to her prison cell." Sentaro goes to pick up Rukia only for the meek looking soul reaper to resist until he was grabbed by the collar and was yelled that even Sentaro doesn't want to do it, but has no choice but to follow orders. Sentaro drops the soul reaper and pick up Rukia, and tells that he and Ukitake will try to appeal to the top brass about freeing her. Until the Kiyone and Sentaro start arguing about who is going to help set Rukia free.

Ukitake walks towards us and asks "You probably want to know why I'm helping you, don't you?"

I answer "Yes, but no matter the reason, thank you."

Ukitake nods at the thanks and replies "It's only logical really, we still don't know who killed captain Aizen. And you troublemakers are certainly prime suspects and an important source of information. We wouldn't want to kill you until we investigated."

Yosuke seems like he was about to argue until I showed my hand to stop him and shake my head as I reply "I'm sorry, we don't know anything about this Aizen, we haven't made contact with him before."

Ukitake seems to not be fazed by what I said and adds "Even then, there's one other reason. Though your efforts may have been clumsy, the fact is you and your friends here were trying to save one of my officers. Honor would never let me stand by idly and watch you all perish."

I nod, bow and say "For that we thank you." Yosuke flusters a bit until he made a bow himself.

Yosuke walks up to me as he says "Well partner, I guess our first day working together again is not a big success."

I look to Yosuke with a smile and reply "It may not be our best rescue attempt, but we made plenty of progress, and we'll get another shot at it." Yosuke smiles and nods back as we are being escorted to the prison area, we are most likely going to meet up with the others if we got capture, that could make escaping a little bit easier.

* * *

Illustrated guide to persona

Golden

Back in the expanded classroom with a few more new students including Captain Ukitake, Shunsui, Byakuya, Kenpachi, and vice captain Yachiru on Kenpachi's shoulder. It is also to note that Yoruichi is now in her human form with her own desk next to Byakuya.

With Yosuke next to Yu to act as a teacher assistant and a pair of eyes to make sure another accident doesn't occur again. On the blackboard behind Yu, there is an image of Rise doing twirls while her persona Himiko is playing the harp.

Yu begins "Now that the renovations are done and we got the new arrivals caught up, we will now begin our next lesson. And this time there will be no more trouble as the subject has none of "that"." the moment that Yu implied the accidents, everyone who witnessed them sweatdropped except Orihime who just seems to be smiling without a care. Yu continues after he coughs "Okay, today's lesson is about a type of persona user called a "wild card" user."

Yosuke pulls down the white screen and turns the projector on which shows the fool arcana as Yu continues "The wild card persona user is a rare persona user that has the ability to wield multiple personas. While anyone else who wields only one persona, the wild card user wields multiple personas which allows a wider range of strategies to defeat your opponents."

Orihime raises her hand and asks "Does that mean if a wild card users can wield multiple personas, and personas are "the masks used to face life's hardships. Then does that mean that the wild card users have multiple masks?" When she asks about the multiple masks, she takes out the masks of Izanagi and a Black Frost mask from under her seat which makes Ichigo and Uryu sweatdrop at where she got them.

Yu replies while adjusting his glasses "Well, if you take it as a literal meaning, then yes. But I think that more of a metaphorical statement." Orihime nods and placed the masks on her desk.

A high pitched male voice screams "SENSEIIIII!!!" Teddie then starts running past the classroom and hides behind Yu as he continues "Please help me sensei, I'm in beary big trouble, AHHHH!" Teddie then runs away again as Mayuri chases Teddie with a scalpel and his shikai zanpakuto with Nemu running behind him with surgery tools in a box.

After a few seconds with everyone except Yu sweat dropping at the scenario that just occured, Yu says with his usual calmness "I think with that just occured, I think it's time to end this lesson for today. I hope to see everyone here again. Yosuke, could you please grab the rope?" Yosuke nods after getting over the awkward and runs to the supply closet. Yu takes out a bamboo sword as he is about to knock out Mayuri as the curtains close.


	11. Ch11 Tension and Flare

Ch.11 Tension and Flare

* * *

Foxchick1: thank you

Kamencolin: because I'm mixing different types of gamplay styles from the rpg and the fighting game, so when Yu is using basic combos, he'll use Izanagi only, and when he needs a special persona for a situation, he'll use it.

Callmecrazylol: I think that Mayuri could sense that Teddie doesn't have a normal soul so no matter what he would do, Mayuri would wish to figure out Teddie due to once being a shadow.

Ultima-owner: luckily I have an idea inspired by one of the filler arcs that will come after this arc.

Disclaimer: Persona 4 is owned by Atlus and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

Review and enjoy

* * *

August 6 - Morning

Yu's POV

While waiting for an opening to escape with minimal difficulty, Yosuke, Ganju, and I wait in our shared jail cell while in stone cuffs. Ganju, in a white rob with bandages covering his damaged arm and his minor injuries, is taking a nap to conserve his energy. Yosuke is watching me doing some basic exercises while keeping his ear out for any important information that we could need for later. I, while just wearing just the white shirt under my uniform and leaving my jacket on the bed. decide that a good use of my time is to do basic exercises in order to build up some strength before I rest.

Yosuke asks "Was this really such a good idea, just handing ourselves in?"

I answer "Yes, for two reasons. For one, if did try to make a run for it, we would've been almost killed till we would've passed out. Another is that after what has happened so far, I think it would've been kinda rude to just leave like that." Yosuke nods at my answer but still shows that he is still not satisfied, I'm fine with that. We don't have to agree, only if we understand why, that's fine.

Yosuke and I hear footsteps and squeaking wheels and turn to the gate to see a couple of the squad 4 medics move a gurney with Chad in a similar white rob as Ganju but with more bandages on him. Yosuke and I stand up as one of the medics open the cell door and push the gurney inside and then proceed to move Chad's unconscious body onto one of the lower empty beds.

The moment the medics are gone, I go to check on Chad and to see the damage he received.

Yosuke walks next to me and asks "Is he one the guys who you went with from the living world?"

I answer after checking his pulse to find his heartbeat "Yes, his name is Yasutora Sado, but he prefers to be called Chad."

Speaking of which, Chad starts to regain consciousness and says when he opens his eyes "Yu, you got captured too?"

I nod and answer "Yeah, it seems like it. What happened?"

Chad slowly gets up with my help and answers "I tried to fight one of the captains, but I was taken out in one strike."

Yosuke says "Hmm, I guess we all hit a roadblock once in a while."

Chad nods and asks "May I ask, who are you?"

Yosuke answers "Yosuke Hanamura, I was sent from Inaba to help you guys out, luckily this guy found me first." Yosuke pointing to me when he said "this guy".

Chad looks to me and I nod and say "He's one of my friends, I don't know who, but someone sent him to help us." Chad nods at my explanation and tries to move to the chair but almost fell if it weren't for Yosuke and I helping him move to the chair in the wall opposite to the jail door. Chad and I then begin to tell what we each went through from the moment we all split into our separate ways, all the way up here.

Chad comments "It's almost as if you two have done this before."

Yosuke and I look at eachother, then look to Chad and I say "In a way yes we have done this kind of thing before."

Chad nods and asks "Would it be a problem if I explain how?"

I answer after a few seconds "No, but I think it would be better to wait after we got everyone at one place, and after all of this is over." Chad nods and accepts my answer as he picks a position on the chair to relax on.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the cell door opens again with the same pair of medic soul reapers pushing a gurney with an unconscious Uryu on it with the same white rob and bandages on him. They move him to the open bed and proceed to leave with the gurney, that only leaves three people left that haven't been captured yet.

After about half an hour, Ganju wakes up and joins us in our wait for Uryu to regain consciousness.

That patients is rewarded, because five minutes after that is when Uryu wakes up with a start. He sits up and try to take in the surrounding and the first thing he notices is Ganju which gives him a start.

Uryu asks "Ganju, is that you!? I don't believe it, your still alive! You didn't look so strong, so maybe I thought you had-"

Ganju interrupts with annoyed look on his face "I get it, I thought the same about you."

Uryu looks down and thinks out loud "I don't get it, why would they want to keep us alive, much less treat our injuries. I mean, we're intruders here, not to mention their enemies. I must be missing something because I can't think of a single reason why the Soul Society would want to-"

Chad interrupts to explain "The situation has changed."

Uryu sees him and says with slight surprise "Sado!"

I explain which catches his attention "There has been a murder of a captain, and because that we're intruders, we're obvious suspects or a possible source of important information."

Uryu says with similar surprise "Narukami, so they're keeping us alive for questioning later." I nod at his conclusion

Ganju adds "That's about right. If only these things didn't cut off my spiritual pressure, I would use my Seppa, and we could bust out of here with no problem at all."

Uryu looks at the cuffs with a slight pained expression until Ganju says with frustration "It sucks! Even though we survived, we're stuck in this prison with our spiritual pressure sealed. The situation couldn't be much worse. But there's still one thing we can count on, if they kept us alive, then the others are probably alive. So there's a chance that they could be out there somewhere."

Chad add "However, considering the fact that they were able to capture us, they probably got Orihime as well. She's not much of a fighter, so the only ones left are Yoruichi and Ichigo. I'm content to wait here, Ichigo will come for us, I'm certain of it. The best thing for us to do until then is to heal our wounds and prepare for the next battle. I say we wait for Ichigo."

I get up and gather their attention as I add "While I think waiting for Ichigo to help us is a good option, and healing our wounds are important, I think it's good to present all the options before us."

Uryu ask "What do you mean, do you have a plan?"

I nod and say "Yosuke's and my powers are not sealed by the cuffs, and we still have our weapons, so that means that when the time is right, we can escape with little difficulty." This seems to surprise Uryu and Chad, mostly due to the fact is that they haven't seen our personas in action.

Uryu surmises "So no matter what, we have a way out, which reminds me." Uryu looks to Yosuke and asks "You, Yosuke was it, who are you and how did you get here?"

Yosuke looks to me and I nod, he then explains "Well, I'm Yosuke Hanamura and…" he thens begins to explain where he was before and how he got here while everyone else is listening.

After Yosuke finished, Uryu takes half a minute to absorb all the information he was given and asks "Don't you find it strange that there was a portal like that, let alone a TV? And in what mindset would tell you to enter into a TV set?"

Yosuke answers after a couple of seconds in a matter-of-fact tone "Of course I found it strange, it's just that after everything my partner and I have been through for the past year, it's not something I would just write off as crazy or highly suspicious."

Chad then asks after listening intently "Does this have something to do with your powers, and what happened last year with you two?" Yosuke and I look at each other and we decided to give them the brief explanation about our persona powers and our involvement in the murder mystery last year. Some of the stuff like the TV world and the shadows have surprise them, but after that they seem to understand easily.

Chad is the first to respond after our brief explanation "So that would explain plenty of things about you, including your unique spiritual energy and your strong but easily controlled spiritual pressure."

Uryu then adds "It would also explain the strange increase in hollow activity since the last month, the hollows were easily attracted to your power." I nod as after what I learned from Urahara, I would guess that my power would attract a lot of hollows.

I then say "Sorry if our explanation is a little vague, I think it would be easier if we explain the whole story when everyone is here."

Chad nods and replies "That would be a good idea, especially since we are still in the middle of a mission."

I nod and we then begin to wait for the three who are injured to rest and recover as much of their strength as they can.

* * *

August 6 - Daytime

After some random discussions and possible ideas for escape plans, we wait while daylight is showing through the small window.

A white butterfly flies through the window and Uryu comments to himself "Huh, a little butterfly just flew into the room." The butterfly lands on his forehead as he continues with an almost enlightened expression on his face "Such a fragile thing, huh, does this mean that it's spring in the soul society?" I look to the butterfly and for a second I thought I saw it turn into a shade of blue with a glow to it and fade away.

Ganju comments with slight worry "Oh great now he's seeing butterflies, and talking to himself. Why don't you see if you catch the butterflies Uryu."

Yosuke leans close to me and whispers his question "I have a feeling he's the artistic type, isn't he?"

I whisper a explanation "I heard he's part of the sewing club at karakura high."

Yosuke looks at me with a tired deadpanned expression and replies quietly "Great, I found a new possible friend for Kanji."

Ganju's comment brings Uryu back as he replies to him "What, why would I do that, and where do you get off calling me by my first name? You're nowhere near a close enough friend for that, and if you're going to make insulting comments about chasing butterflies then you'll never will be."

Ganju replies back with slight agitation "Hey, who said I wanted to be friends with an oddball like you in the first place."

The two begin to argue as the rest of us sweatdrop at the argument that almost came out of nowhere.

Chad, Yosuke, and I hear something and Chad shushes the two arguing and says as he catches their attention "Listen, don't you hear that?" We all then try to listen as close as we can to the noise outside, it sounds like some soul reapers are being attacked by something. Ganju and Uryu try to guess what's happening outside, although I can just tell by the scared reaction that something is coming this why by the force of a train.

Suddenly, the roof collapse and we separate to the walls to not get hit by the debris. We were all surprise to see the man who fought Ichigo here.

Ganju screams and yells with fear "I never wanted to see you again Captain Kenpachi Zaraki!" Two soul reapers come from behind him, one with a balled head and holding his zanpakuto like a bamboo kendo sword, and the other with an orange collar and what looks like feathers on his left eye. Ganju notices the one with the orange collar and says with the same amount of fear "Not you too, I remember your stupid haircut and your massive ego!"

The orange collared soul reaper replies while holding his sheathed zanpakuto up and has an irritated expression on his face "I wish I could say the same. I have a good memory for the faces I've seen with the exception of the ugly ones." He then slightly unsheathes his sword with a possible intent to hurt Ganju for the comment.

Ganju replies with a slight amount of confidence "You don't know what you're talking about pretty boy. The fact is everyone tells me I look cooler than ever with all these bandages on. Besides, how can you recognize me from before with my face covered?"

Uryu seems to show a slightly tired expression as he is thinking of something. We then seems to see a hand coming from Kenpachi's back which grabs onto his shoulder and climbs up revealing Orihime, wearing a soul reapers uniform, which surprises us.

She notices us and says "Oh! Uryu, Chad, Ganju, Yu, and someone I don't know! I'm glad to see that you're all okay." She looks like she is being pulled down which is making her struggle. It seems that a little girl wearing a lieutenant badge is swinging on Orihime's back which is causing her pain.

Once we all got our own soul reaper uniforms as disguises, we make our way to the execution grounds. It's the most likely place that Ichigo will appear at, since the execution is almost about to commence.

* * *

20 minutes later

After wandering around, mostly following Kenpachi's lead as he's in front. We found ourselves lost and in front of a large area that is also a dead end.

Chad comments with a tired tone "Another dead end."

Uryu then says "Well, let me explain, you see, it's not that easy guiding a big group, through a city it is more luck than science."

Yosuke and I look at each other with Yosuke having an annoyed expression and we could tell we had a similar thought 'Rise would be very helpful here.'

Orihime adds to Uryu's explanation "Sure, you can run into dead ends 10 or 12 times before finding your way."

As the two discuss it seems that lieutenant Yachiru is slowly growing more frustrated as Ikkaku states "I told you we shouldn't have let the lieutenant lead. What would you expect to happen when you follow someone who has no sense of direction."

Yachiru then proceeds to bite Ikkaku on the head while he struggles to take her off.

Yumichika takes notice of something, stands next to his captain, and says "Captain."

Kenpachi interrupts "Yes." He then calls out with a calm tone "You should be ashamed of yourselves boys. Sneaking around like that. Show yourselves, hiding your spiritual pressure in order to stalk others is no way for a captain to act."

A large amount of pressure is released as a deep male voice replies in a calm tone "Your arrogance knows no bounds Kenpachi, to talk that way, giving to what you appear to be involved in." After that, two lieutenants and two captains appear on the walls of the blocked off area. One of the lieutenants is the one I faced earlier, Tetsuzaemon Iba. The other one I don't know, he wears the basic uniform with the sleeves rolled up and the lieutenant badge, he has short black hair with a blue stripe tattoo from his left cheek to the bridge of his nose with the number 69 under it. One of the captains wears the basic captains uniform with a purple obi, orange scarf, black fingerless gloves, and clear goggles. The other captain is a strange one as for he is taller than the others, maybe even more than Kenpachi, he wears gloves with bracers, shoulder guards and a helmet which hides his face.

As we stare on with slight shock at the large pressure, the goggle wearing captain says "What are you doing with these Ryoka, did you lose your self respect when you were defeated?"

One of the other soul reapers that came with use says with fear "Captain Komamura, Captain Tosen, lieutenant Iba and Lieutenant Hisagi, Oh man!?

Yumichika comments to the soul reaper "Don't get your panties in a twist, we still outnumber them over two to one."

The soul reaper replies "Yeah, but it's not numbers I'm worried about…"

Kenpachi interrupts "Quit whining, whoever said any of you were going to be in this fight in the first place?" This seems to get a shocked reaction out of the two lieutenants as Kenpachi continues "After all, even taking these guys four on one won't give my blade much more than a little practice."

The four soul reapers then shunpo to the floor of who I'm guessing to be Captain Komamura says "Four to one you say. So, you think you aren't good enough to fight all of use by yourself Kenpachi? Though your strength is well known captain, it is no match for your excessive self confidence. As you will soon learn."

Kenpachi unsheathes his zanpakuto and replies "You talk too much Sajin." He points his blade towards the group that opposes us and continues "Just shut up and fight already, and the four of you better attack at the same time. If the four of you come at me from all sides, then one of you may actually be able to wound me."

The scared soul reaper asks "Um, Captain sir, um, what about us? What'll we do sir?"

Kenpachi says while keeping eye contact with the opposing group "Go, you'll just get in the way."

The scared soul reaper looks despaired at the reply to which Yachiru tries to cheer up and for some reason she calls him with the nickname whiskers.

Yachiru then says to Kenpachi "We're gonna go now. We'll go find Ichigo, and you can catch up later, okay Kenny?"

Kenpachi replies in a calm tone "I'll be right there."

Yachiru then says to use in a joyful tone "Muscles, Jiggles, Monkey, Pencil, Rocky, and Trippy, let's get going."

We all question our nicknames as I could only guess that I'm called Rocky because of my hair and straight face and Yosuke is Trippy because a couple of times he almost tripped because of the soul reaper uniform.

Yachiru then grabs Orihime and say "Oh, you'll figure it out eventually, you too Whiskers, come on everybody run!"

We then start running to try and make our way to the execution grounds which is a long distance that it looks like we might make it by at least a half hour at minimum. I look back to see that Ikkaku and Yumichika are no longer there, they're most likely going back to join in their captains fight. I look to Yosuke as he seems to have looked back too, we nod at each other and start to slow down and get more distance between the main group so that they wouldn't notice.

Yosuke asks "So, what's the plan parter?"

I look to where the execution grounds and then to the place where the captains and lieutenants are and answer "We go back and help take care of the other captains, we can be able to go to the place where the execution will takes place fast if they absolutely need help or to take care of a big problem." Yosuke thinks about my plan for a few seconds, nods and gives a thumbs up as the okay sign. We take off the disguises as it might hinder us during battle and we make our way back to the place we left Kenpachi.

After about a few minutes of running the first thing that we saw was a large black dome tied down by ropes. What lies before it is Sajin Komamura, waiting in front of the large dome and listening intently. As we get closer to the dome, Sajin seem to have heard our footsteps as he turns to face us.

Sajin asks "Ryoka, why have you come back?! Weren't you heading to the execution grounds?"

I answer "We trust our friends to get there in time, especially Ichigo. We know he'll be there in time to save Rukia."

Sajin thinks on our answer, as I am aware of, for a few seconds before asking "Tell me Ryoka, why are you doing this, invading the Seireitei to save a person who is sentenced to death for committing a great crime?"

I answer after a half a minute to find the right words to say "There must've been reasons as to why the law was there in the first place. But isn't it wrong for her to die because she was trying to protect people's lives by sacrificing her powers to Ichigo?" What's very strange is the reaction Sajin had to this piece of information. From what I could tell, he seems surprised, like he never knew the reason to why she was sentenced to death.

Sajin then says after a minute "Even if what she did was noble, it is too late to stop it. The execution is about to start, she is sentenced to the Sokyoku, the highest sentence for a soul reaper. Do you still wish to stop it?"

I look to Yosuke to see his response and he nods to me, I then look to Sajin and say "Yes, we will make sure that Rukia will live."

Sajin then points his blade at us and replies "Then it is my duty to stop you."

Yosuke then moves in front of me and says "Let me handle this partner, I need to contribute something in this rescue mission."

I chuckle under my breath and reply "Of course, go ahead and give it your all." Yosuke then looks back to me with a smirk in which I reply with a smile. I move back to give them their space, also because I don't know Sajin's abilities, I'm not sure what powers he has. The only thing I can determine about him, is that the aura I can feel from him is different. There must be a reason that he wears that helmet, but no matter what, he is a respectable warrior and person. A person that cares for others and respects his superiors, especially his head superior.

* * *

3rd person POV

Yosuke walks forward a couple of steps and says to Sajin "Before we begin, I want to say this. No matter what happens, lets not hold a grudge,"

Sajin replies "Yes, you seem like a person who is loyal to others. My full title is this: I'm Sajin Komamura, captain of Squad 7."

Yosuke replies "I'm Yosuke Hanamura, this will be my first fight against a soul reaper. I hope I don't mess this up, I wanna make a good first impression." They continue to look at each other to see who would make the first move. The tension grows with every second that they stand, waiting until one of them make a move, ready to block with all their strength.

* * *

Persona sneak peek with Teddy and Kon

Golden

Teddie in his fuzzy bear suit and Kon in his lion plushie form stand in the TV studio of the TV World at the middle of the central square with two stacked TVs behind them on the left and a collapse pile of TVs on the right behind them. A maze of scaffolding make up the upper portion of the view as any of them could lead to a new area.

Teddie says first while flailing his arms "Wow, Yosuke must be excited to finally fight for the first time in the soul society."

Kon comments while tapping his chin with his clothy claw "He should be, he barely got a chance in the last chapter."

Teddie replies "Well that's because there was bearely a chance from where they are, and it would've been rude to just attack after that Byakuya person just left. He was the only one so hostile."

Kon comments with a slightly irritated tone while crossing his arms "But still, they could have just fought one the other captains, what about that Head Captain Yamamoto."

Teddie looks down at Kon with a blank face that screams "Really?" as he says "Anyways, next time, Yosuke vs. Sajin, a battle of partners and friends." Teddie then pops out of his bear suit wearing his usual white dress shirt with the rose and khakis and continues "Who's determination and loyalty will come out on top? Stay tuned."

Kon asks with an annoyed and loud tone "Hey, what was that look you were giving me?!"

Teddie looks away and replies "What look?"

Kon replies with growing anger "Why you-"

Teddie then says in a joyful and singing tone "I'm gonna go play with Nana-chan!"

Kon then chases after the skipping Teddie with pure rage on his face and yells "Come back here, I'm going to pummel you!"


	12. Ch12 Wolf and the Wind

Ch.12 Wolf and the Wind

* * *

Callmecrazylol: Yes, comparing the disaster level between Aizen and Nyx(technically Erebus, but whatever), Nyx would be the bigger threat, which means no, Minato is not going to visit, the most he will get is a mention from a future character. Sorry, but I'm sticking with that canon right now.

Foxchick1: I'm happy to please you

Ultima-owner: Well, were starting to reach a high point, so it's time to build up hype.

Be warned that this chapter is on the short side, but there will be more next time.

* * *

August 6 - Daytime

3rd Person POV

Yosuke and Sajin look at each other with anticipation at who will take the first step and make the first attack. In an instant Yosuke quickly made for an attack which was blocked by Sajin's blade, which make Yosuke take a few steps back. Sajin attempts to use a vertical strike on Yosuke only for him to back step and was able to make a couple of strikes with his kunai's to which he finishes with summoning Jiraiya and use a Garudyne which surprises Sajin.

Sajin quickly recovers and strikes at Yosuke who is attempting to try and block and dodge the continuous strikes that could be fatal in the right place. After the fourth strike Yosuke slides under Sajin to get an opening that he takes advantage of by doing a four hit combo and ending with two strikes in the shape of a V.

Yosuke steps back a bit to gain some distance as Sajin regains his composure and turns to face Yosuke. Sajin evokes his zanpakuto with "Roar, Tenken!" and a ghostly arm with a katana and aims a downward slash at Yosuke which he dodges with surprise. Yosuke shakes the surprise out of him and tries to attempt to strike at Sajin with little success as Sajin uses his shikai to attack Yosuke.

Yosuke then says while trying to take a short breath "Guess I need to quicken my pace in order to hit an opening. Sukukaja!" An green aura in the shape of Jiraiya surrounds Yosuke as his movement speed increases for a short period of time that he can't waste. Yosuke immediately moves forward quickly which surprises Sajin again for a few seconds as he tries to block an oncoming strike. The strike was a feint as Yosuke goes low and turns immediately to do a two strike combo before summoning Jiraiya and doing a three hit heavy combo.

Sajin attempts to take a few steps back which is futile as Yosuke summons Jiraiya and they both do an uppercut which lifts Sajin in the air. Yosuke then does a high jump while flinging a bunch of kunais that Yosuke had and they suspend for a few seconds as Yosuke summons Jiraiya which keeps him in the air.

Yosuke says "Get some!" and the many kunais attack the falling Sajin which strikes him in multiple locations on the front side of his body. Yosuke lands on his feet and takes a few steps back to get some distance as Sajin lands on his front, still holding onto his sword. Sajin gets up and takes a few deep breaths to get his bearing as the attack caused a bit of damage. Sajin gets up and uses his shikai again to try and strike Yosuke to which he dodges by stepping back again.

With his sukukaja running out, Yosuke decides to use his special super attack to see if it would incapacitate Sajin. Yosuke runs quickly to get closer to Sajin, in which he tries to strike quickly to knock him back.

Unfortunately, Yosuke dodges the strike and evokes "Brave Blade!" which summons a garudyne that lifts Sajin in the air. In midair, Yosuke attacks Sajin multiple times in the air in quick succession while saying "Ultimate attack!" Jiraiya then appears above Sajin and unleashes the dual shurikens on its hands that heavily damages Sajin as Yosuke says "This is the end!" which the attack makes him yell in pain. Yosuke lands on his feet and Sajin lands on his back nearly unconscious with barely any energy left to get up.

Yosuke then says to himself "Oh man, I was super cool!" while raising his fist with a big smile to his face. Yu runs up next to Yosuke as he puts away his kunai and takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Yosuke looks to Yu who has a smile on his face with his fist out, smiles, and returns the fist bump. Yosuke and Yu walk up to the nearly unconscious Sajin who is taking deep breaths.

Yosuke squats down in front of the helmet that disguises Sajin's face and says "You know, when we were fighting, even if I couldn't see your face, you were still worried about your friend. That's good, he must be very special to you that even during battle, you still worry for him. I respect that, your friends are very important, just like mine are." Yosuke and Yu then take a few steps back as Sajin slowly gets up and stands up, using his zanpakuto as a support.

Sajin asks "Were you curious about what's under my mask? Why did you not remove it?"

Yosuke answers "You must've had a reason to wear it. If you wanted show others what under it, it should be your choice." Sajin was about to reply, but the black dome behind them broke down revealing Kenpachi with a few scratches and bloodstain and Tosen whose uniform is cut down the middle with a huge cute from a heavy sword strike.

Zaraki is walking away from a weakened Tosen until he tried to attack with a broken blade. Zaraki was about to strike a final blow until Sajin got in the way which destroyed his left gauntlet and helmet. Yosuke and Yu couldn't hear what they were saying but what came after surprised them. The last pieces of Sajin's mask falls down, revealing the truth about him to the two observers, the fact that he's an anthropomorphic wolf.

Yosuke comments after the initial shock "I guess they have their own kind of Teddie here."

Yu replies "Yeah, although with major differences to note." Yosuke nods to that comment and sees that Sajin is about to battle Kenpachi.

Yosuke then asks with a joyful smirk "So partner, shall we make our way to the main event?"

Yu answers with his calm smile "Yeah, let's. We should take the shortcut for this. We don't want to be late." The two then proceed to summon their personas, put on their glasses, hang on to them, and fly off to the execution grounds were the execution is about to begin. The moment they're about to reach halfway to the Sokyoku, they see a giant flaming bird remaining in the air.

Yosuke yells because of the wind flying past them "I'm not sure how there executions work here! But if I had to take a guess, that's their version of a guillotine!"

Yu replies "Yeah, and that's what we need to stop before it kills Rukia!" The two nod and they face forward, adrenaline building at the oncoming battles that are soon to occur. Many interactions will occur and a hidden shadow will arise from the dark and make themselves known. A spark will grow and the flames of something new will begin and grow.

* * *

Persona sneak peek with Teddy and Kon

Golden

Teddie and Kon appear in the same area as last time, Teddie is smiling with his eyes closed like he has a joyful thought in his head, or is singing a song in his head. Kon is looking frustrated and slightly annoyed at something, he is tapping his foot with his arms cross as if he is trying to figure something out.

Teddie asks "Hey Kon, what're you thinking about?"

Kon then screams his question "WHY IS THIS CHAPTER SO SHORT!!" This surprise Teddie as he didn't expect for Kon to scream like that.

Kon then explains "After last chapter was longer than the rest, I have a hard time understanding why this one is shorter than the rest."

Teddie then contemplates out loud "Maybe it's because he wants the next chapter to dedicate to the execution and the battles around that. And the reason why this chapter was so short is because that it only focused on one fight. The fights don't usually last that long, especially in anime, except when there's a lot of talking. Then it would take a good while for the fight to finish."

Kon then asks in a calmer tone "Well, why wasn't there talking during the fight in this chapter?"

Teddie then asks "Well, I think the author is combining video game rules with anime fights. So that means that they must talk before and after the fights."

Kon then says "I guess that makes sense, but it still doesn't change the fact that this chapter is short."

Teddie replies "Well, maybe the next chapter will be longer lets just give it time."

Kon then kicks the dust and replies with puffed out cheeks "Okay, I guess"

Teddie then exits his bear suit and says with a wink "Next time, the execution is interrupted, the flames of desire for life will grow. Who will confront who, until next time." Teddie then faces his right and says "I'm gonna try scoring with Rise-chan, and see if she wants to play."

Kon asks with perverted look "Can I come?"

Teddie answers while skipping to the exit "I wonder how her dancing practice is going?"

Kon asks with angry frustration "Are you ignoring me?!"


	13. Ch 13 Flame's Peak

Ch. 13 Flame's Peak

* * *

Foxchick1: me too

Ultima-owner: Yeah, that's right. I'm at least glad that you enjoyed the fight, and I hope to please you with the next.

Disclaimer: Bleach is own by Tite Kubo and Persona is own by Atlus

* * *

August 6 - Daytime

Yu's POV

The anticipation of what is to come builds up even more as we get closer to the execution grounds. From a distance we can see a large, phoenix like flaming bird that looks ready to pierce Rukia who is suspended in the air. From a distance, she looks almost content and ready to die. But I can hear a voice inside her calling out to anyone who can listen, she desperately wants to live.

I yell "Yosuke, if we want to at least defend Rukia, we're going to have to go all out, don't you agree."

Yosuke replies "Absolutely partner, we have to give it our all in order to even block that." I nod and we both change our personas to their more powerful forms, Takehaya Susano-o and Izanagi-no-Okami. Immediately, our speed increased by a large amount and in less than a couple of minutes, we are about to reach the executions grounds.

* * *

Rukia's P.O.V

Looking at the impressive sight of the Sokyoku, I can feel my heart be more at ease. After Gin shattered my resolve, I was worried I would be crying at my imminent death. But now, after the head captain's promise, my heart and soul feel more at ease. Although, somewhere deep down, there's this part of me that desperately wishes to live, but at this moment, I resign myself to my fate.

I could feel the weapon about to pierce me until for some reason a couple of seconds have passed and nothing seems to be happening. I open my eyes and what I saw surprised me an exceptionally large amount. Ichigo with a damaged shuhakusho with bandages on both his arms, torso, and right cheek, a cloak with a badge on the left side, and him blocking the Sokyoku with his zanpakuto on his back.

The only thing he says is "Yo" to me as I look on in shock at what he is doing right now. My emotions were muddling together right now.

I then say with frustration and with a little anger "Idiot!! Why do you keep coming back?!"

Ichigo replies with shock "Wh...what??!!"

I plead "You already know! You can't win against my brother! You'll be killed! I made my decision! I don't need your help! Go home! Idiot!!"

The Sokyoku then pulls back and Ichigo asks in surprise "What's this?!"

I yell to warn him "Ichigo!!"

Ichigo says with some confidence "He's taking longer for this second attack...whatever, come."

I plead even more "S...stop Ichigo! That's enough!!" You won't be able to stop it a second time!! This time you'll be torn to pieces!!! Ichigo!!" He was about to attack the Sokyoku when suddenly a white blur comes and hits the Sokyoku, sending it sideways. What stands before the both of us now is something I have never seen before, it has a silver mask the hides its face except it's strange yellow eyes and seems to be wearing a white business suit and wielding what seems to be a dual naginata. Another surprise to us is that Yu Narukami wearing a different school uniform besides the Karakura High uniform and wearing glasses is standing on the shoulder of the creature.

Yu looks to us and asks "Are you okay?"

Ichigo says with a confident smirk "We are now that you're here."

An energized male voice says "Yeah, no one can take on that thing alone." Another creature appears next to the creature Yu stands on. This one seems to be wearing a green and red rope, is standing on saw blades wearing a mask on the upper half of its face with the lower half of its face covered with what looks like fan blades, and the strangest thing is that on top of its head is what looks like a large fireball. The person on his shoulder wears a similar uniform to Yu but is wearing headphones around his neck and is wearing orange glasses, and has similar orange hair.

The person the says "Hey, I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Yosuke Hanamura, Yu's partner." He then gives a smirk and a thumbs up and looks toward the Sokyoku that is returning from being hit.

I plead to all three of them "You guys have to run away! If you stay here, you'll all die!! Why do you continue to try and save me, even though that you will die?!"

Yu replies "It's because we're friends, and we won't just stand around while our friends are in trouble." I look at them with surprise at what he just says, he considers me his friend even though he barely knows me.

Yosuke adds "He's right, even though I don't know you myself, any friend of Yu is a friend of mine." What he says also surprises me, this stranger who seems to be a close friend of Yu is saying that even if he doesn't know me, he is going to try and save me.

I look to see the Sokyoku is about to attack again and I yell "Look out!" and they turn to face and get ready to defend from the impending attack. That is, until a large pike with a rope wraps around the neck of the Sokyoku and stabs into the ground. A couple of seconds later, the black rope start to glow with energy and the Sokyoku then blows up into splinters that are scattered about. At that moment, Ichigo moves to the beam behind me and takes out his zanpakuto.

I ask with worry "Wh...what are you trying to do Ichigo?

Ichigo replies with a matter of fact tone "Obviously, I will break this execution pole!!"

I reply with fear in my voice "Wha...Stop that! That's nonsense!! Listen! Ichigo! This Sokyoku…"

Ichigo interrupted me "That's nothing. Shut up and watch this." I said his name in almost a whisper as he stabbed the pole and suddenly everything goes white as an explosion occurs. I feel myself float in the air for a few seconds until I feel someone catch me.

I hear Ichigo say ""...Don't help me, go home...don't make a fuss, you brat" I said it before, I'll just keep rejecting your opinion. This is the second time and again I'm going to say it. I' here to help you, Rukia."

Under his arm, I can feel tears well up in my eyes as I say with slight defiance "...I won't...say thank you...idiot…"

Ichigo replies with a content smile "...yeah"

* * *

Yu's P.O.V

I find Ichigo's adamant courage admirable, he almost reminds me of Kanji in that regards. It seems like our rescue mission is growing a higher successful chance of succeeding with the assistance of the captains. Now all we have to do is to fight off the ones that try to keep us from the exit.

Rukia asks "G-guysm U want to ask you...what are you all going to do now? Is there any chance to disappear from here when there's so much people looking…"

Ichigo's interrupts "Run."

Rukia replies in shock "I'm..impossible! The opponents are captains! There's no way to run!"

Ichigo replies with a slightly annoyed face "Then we'll beat them up first and then run away. It's not only me. Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and these two are here. Along with Ganju and Hanataro. I'll save everyone who helped me and run away together."

I say "Let's work together to get out alive."

Ichigo replies "Yeah." We are slightly surprised to hear grunting sounds until we look down to see a red haired soul reaper with bandages on his arm and a white bandana on his forehead taking down sage like soul reapers on the ground.

Rukia yells with excitement "Renji!!!"

The soul reaper apparently named Renji looks up to us and says with similar excitement "Rukia!!!"

Rukia says with enjoyment "What a surprise! You're alive! Good…"

Ichigo then yells "Renji!!!" Ichigo then lifts Rukia up by her robe belt as he looks like he is about to throw her…..what? We all look at him with questionable and slightly shocked looks.

Rukia then says with terror "Wai...wait Ichigo! What are you trying to do!?"

Renji then says with fear "Wait, you fool...don't say you're going to…"

Ichigo then yells "Catch her!!" Rukia then begins flying like a missile towards Renji due to Ichigo tossing her like a javelin.

Renji yells "Idiot!!!" and is able to catch her and be pushed back due to the force of the throw.

Rukia gets on her knees with Renji and scolds loudly "You're such an idiot Ichigo."

Renji asks just as loud "What we're going to do if she fell!! Idiot!!"

Ichigo then demands loudly "Take her away!!!" Renji looks at him questionably as Ichigo explains "Don't just stand there, take her away now!! That's your job! Protect her with your life!" Renji must've understand as he started running away with all his strength.

I ask Ichigo "Did you really think that throwing her to him was the best option?"

Ichigo scratches his cheek and and replies "It was the quickest way and I guess I was mostly thinking on my feet."

I then look to the running Renji and say "I guess that's fine, just try not to something like that sudden, or at least give more of a heads up."

Ichigo nods as Yosuke looks at him with a tired expression until he looks down and says with alert "Guys!! They have company!!" We look to see three lieutenant run after them, two men and one woman. We immediately head in front of them to impede their path, they were shocked as it has appeared as if we moved faster than they could detect.

The fat lieutenant then demands "Get out of my way!!" as Ichigo stabs his zanpakuto into the ground and Yosuke and I get off of our persona to ready our weapons. The three lieutenants then activate their zanpakuto, the purple haired girl has a tri-bladed weapon, the english butler like lieutenant has a rapier, and the round lieutenant has a morning star.

Unfortunately for the round lieutenant, Ichigo punches through the morning star faster than they detect and knocks him out. The butler lieutenant tries to attack but I was able to appear quickly, counter his blade and knock him out with a powerful chop to the back of the neck. Yosuke was able to knock out the purple hair girl without being noticed as he is more proficient in speed. Ichigo grabs his zanpakuto and proceeds to block Byakuya who tries to cut him down.

Ichigo then says with exhilaration "I can see you...Byakuya Kuchiki!"

As their blade continue to clash, Byakuya asks "Why...why do you try to save Rukia so many times?"

Ichigo retorts "I should be asking you. You're her brother, right? Why don't you save her!?"

Byakuya replies "...What a trigling question. I can answer, but foolish people like you will never understand why. But now's not the time for questions. Lets fight!" The pressure of the clash finally separate them, Byakuya then says "There's only one way for me to choose. Ichigo Kurosaki, I will kill you and Rukia, Next time, I will kill her myself."

Ichigo retorts "I won't allow you to do that. That's why I'm here!!" He then removes the cloak and gets ready for battle.

As they clash again, I say to Yosuke "I think we should help those captains keep the others away to buy a little time." Yosuke nods and we begin our way to the two captains standing against their friends to protect Rukia. Unfortunately, Byakuya appears in my way and pushes me back as our swords connect together.

Yosuke yells with surprise and worry "Yu!!"

I block an attack from Byakuya and say to Yosuke "Don't worry, just keep going!" Yosuke nods and keeps going to them.

Byakuya states "We never got a chance to finish our fight from before, why not continues where we left off with Ichigo included."

I retort "It would be interesting to see where this goes, but don't forget…" Byakuya looks at me with a slightly questionable look as I am leaning to my right and continue "...your now dealing with two blades instead of one." I move to my right as Ichigo comes charging in with his zanpakuto like a spear and clash with Byakuya again.

Ichigo states "Remember Byakuya Kuchiki! Your fight is with me."

Byakuya retorts "And my fight is with both of you."

With my katana on my shoulder I say to Ichigo "I hope you don't mind a partner, he doesn't seem like the person to let me leave."

Ichigo replies with a warning "Only if you stay out of my way, I have a power that can hurt if you happen to be in the way."

I softly smile and say "You don't have to worry, I'm quick on my feet." We then get ready to clash with the only opponent in front of us. Ichigo goes first to deal with a few strikes to Byakuya, although he always is able to counter every one of Ichigo's strikes. I then appear right behind Byakuya to deal a couple of quick strikes only to be blocked again, it seems that Byakuya has learned a little from the small scuffle we had. Luckily enough, I can change things on a whim to keep him on his toes. I summon Izanagi to deliver a couple of heavy strikes, Ichigo was temporarily surprised but quickly got back in the game. Byakuya has some difficulty due to the heavy strikes having heavy pressure.

He broke free and Ichigo goes back in to deal a couple of his heavy strikes, they continue to clash with high speed this time. They use shunpo to quickly clash at each other though strangely with no one overpowering the other.

They broke free which broke part of the floor as Byakuya says "Interesting...you were able to master shunpo as well...However…"

Ichigo interrupts him "You're really taking it easy, aren't you? You've been casually analyzing our strength...is it really a good idea to only do that? Aren't you going to attack me?" Ichigo continues to taunt him with a smirk "You haven't even been able to scratch us once! Can it be that this is...the best you can do?" He then demands with a serious tone and face "Hurry up and use Bankai!" Ichigo then explains "Earlier, you said that you were going to kill me, and then execute Rukia with your own hands."

Byakuya asks "So…?

Ichigo then explains with an annoyed look on his face "I don't like it! I'm going to use everything I have to defeat you! I'll beat you until you have no strength left!! To execute your own sister with your own two hands? What a sick joke! No matter what reasons you have...under whatever circumstances...don't ever say that in front of Rukia again. Use your Bankai! I will destroy it! Then I will take you to Rukia and make your way while apologizing to her!" I can feel the passion to protect all he cares for and the dedication to his friends, it feel like I'm looking at myself if I was more aggressive.

Byakuya retorts "What a shallow taunt brat!! No matter what you say, I will not change my mind about Rukia's fate and yours. You want me to use Bankai? Don't forget your place brat. It is a thousand years too early for you two to become worthy enough to die by my Bankai." He then activates his Shikai which makes me tense up and get ready to defend if necessary.

I then sense Ichigo releasing a lot of energy in which I moved out of the way as Byakuya's shikai tries to attack Ichigo. I large cut of energy charges forward towards Byakuya who took the attack without dodging it at all. I did see that his left arm got cut so he must've used it to block it.

Byakuya asks "What was that attack, Ichigo Kurosaki! Is that your zanpakuto ability?"

Ichigo answers "Yes, It's called Getsuga Tenshou! I'll say it again Byakuya Kuchiki," he continues as he stabs his zanpakuto on the ground "fight me with your Bankai!! I will definitely defeat you!!"

Byakuya replies "Moon Fang Heaven Piercer, what an arrogant name...so be it. Since you so strongly desire...my Bankai...witness it with all your eyes and remember it well." He points his blade to the floor and drops it, it's most likely how he activates it. He continues "Don't worry. You two won't regret it. Before you can do that you will most certainly be rendered to dust in front of me." Two rows of blades come from the ground as reality seems to be overshadowed around the three of us. Byakuya then chants "Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" and the blades burst into a large flurry of sakura petals.

I was about to go to Ichigo to try and defend us until Ichigo uses another Getsuga Tenshou to scatter the deadly sakura petals away from us towards Byakuya. He was surprisingly able to defend himself by controlling the flower petals to block the energy slash. He then controls the petals to come after us, as such we began to try and get some distance from the petal blades.

Unfortunately for Ichigo, he was not fast enough as a large flurry of petals rains down on him. I use Arahabaki to try and reduce the damage in order to try and get closer to Ichigo.

Byakuya berates "It is impossible to dodge senbonzakura's attack using such a slow technique." I get close enough to see Ichigo try to get up with all the wounds covering his body. I try to use Isis on him but it only got some of the wounds until he tries to get back up.

While trying to catch his breath, Ichigo says "Man, I thought I had it. But, I guess not. It's only logical that by using only Shikai, it's impossible to beat Bankai. I totally underestimated you."

Byakuya then spats "Be careful in your choice of words, brat. You sound as if you've achieved Bankai."

Ichigo replies with a confident look on his face "Yeah, that's exactly what I was implying, Byakuya Kuchiki!"

Byakuya asks with a slightly shocked expression "What did you say?"

As Ichigo is getting back up, he says "You respond with a question? I know you heard me. You don't believe me, do you? So it doesn't matter if I say it a 2nd or 3rd time. If you refuse to believe my words, what about your own two eyes, Byakuya Kuchiki!?" Ichigo swings his blade behind him as he declares "Watch carefully, this is my...Bankai!!" Energy swirls around him as he is about to activate his Bankai, this is an amazing achievement for him. A technique that sounds like it would take a long time to achieve, he only obtained in a short time. He swings Zangetsu in front of him and holds it with both hands as the ribbon that covers the blade wraps his right, he chants "Ban...kai!!!"

A huge amount of energy is released and made a large dust cloud that obscured my vision until it starts to become clear. Ichigo's Bankai is very impressive, it not only changed his blade, it also changed his shihakusho to be less bulky and adds more maneuverability. Ichigo finishes with the name of his Bankai "Tensa Zangetsu" with a very determined look on his face.

Byakuya asks with a surprised look on his face "What is...that Bankai? That blade...is his Bankai? Isn't that just a regular zanpakuto? I see...with the execution, and the Bankai. It seems that you really enjoy stepping on our pride. Then I shall carve on your body the penalty for violating our pride!!"

He declares as he sends his Bankai towards us until Ichigo quickly moved in attacking distance and asks "Does that "pride" thing have anything to do with Rukia's execution? If so, then I will step on it just as you said. Since that's exactly what I obtained Bankai for!" He moves back and takes his blade away from Byakuya's throat.

Byakuya asks confusion in his tone "You...why did you move your blade away from my neck? Was it to show your confidence? Arrogance is often the undoing of a would-be victor. You will regret not killing me when you had the chance. Miracles only happen once. Don't count on getting another, Brat!!" I don't think Ichigo aims to kill Byakuya, he going to prove his point by slamming the truth he believes in. This is not just a battle between warriors, it's a battle between truth and pride.

I know my side so I move next to Ichigo and get my blade ready while equipping Izanagi. Ichigo looks to me and I look to him with a determined look on my face. I nod to him and he seems to understand as he nods to me, we get ready to fight. Fight for not only the truth of the matter, but for all those we care about and the lives we save. That is the truth.

Byakuya attacks first and we quickly separate to different direction to try and get closer. Ichigo's Bankai must've increased his speed as he is able to dodge Byakuya's Bankai with relative ease. I try to come from behind and see if I can get a critical hit. Unfortunately, his Bankai protected him in which I had to back step in order to not get hit. Ichigo tries to strike Byakuya like before, but this time Byakuya was ready for this. Using his Bankai to protect himself, Ichigo had to try a different tactic to try and attack him.

We continue to try and maneuver around Senbonzakura Kageyoshi in order to try to get a hit in, with Ichigo have a slightly easier time due to his speed. I'm glad to have enough experience in combat to allow me some maneuverability. Ichigo continues to outmaneuver the flurry and must be trying to confuse Byakuya as he start making afterimages from his quick steps and speed.

Byakuya then suddenly start moving his Bankai with his hand which suddenly makes it go faster. It was almost about to hit me or Ichigo if I didn't use Arahabaki and Ichigo didn't use a consecutive flurry of attacks in order to prevent the attack from connecting. Byakuya looks slightly stunned which gives us both a chance to attack, Ichigo attacks from the front as I attack from behind. Byakuya was able to grab both of our blades which only damaged his hands and prevent any possible major damage.

Byakuya then says "Your Bankai, it seems to have condensed your spiritual pressure, allowing you to perform hyper speed combat. And you…" he looks to me as he continues "I still am trying to figure out what your power is, but it seems to contain a lot of strength. But no matter, I will shatter them both." He then pushes us away as he says "Watch carefully, both of you."

The petals circle around us in a dome as Byakuya says "This form abandons all defense and concentrates in the complete destruction of the enemy. This is Senbonzakura's true form. Senkei! Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" We are surrounded by four rows of blades in a dome like shape, it seems to alarm us both as we are not sure if the blades will rain down on us.

Byakuya seems to notice and explains "Don't worry, these many blades will not attack at the same time. I swore that this "Senkei" would only be shown to the persona I wished to slay personally. You are the second and third person to ever see this." A blade moves on its own and reaches his hand.

Ichigo replies with a smirk "Thanks for the compliment." I adjust my glasses and prepare for any attack that might bring to either of us.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Genryusai

The two captains begin to fight their head captain with their shikai's unleashed with fire surrounding them. That is until they notice something odd happening to the area around them. Rain drops slowly start to drop around them as they hear a female voice recite a poem.

Burning Flames of Passion

Smothering and Fierce

Screaming, Thrashing, and Crying

Words that are either confused or resolved

I WILL NOT BE SMOTHERED!

I CAN SCREAM AND THRASH TOO!

I WILL NOT BE FORGOTTEN

I WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN!

MY MEMORY WILL LEAVE A SCAR ON THE EARTH!

AND AS SUCH, I CHOOSE TO FIGHT!

I WILL RIP OFF YOUR STUPID MASK OF LIES AND DECEIT!

As the rain pours down even more and more heavier, even if the fire coming from Genryusai's zanpakuto cannot be extinguished. What is really strange is that the rain is supposed to be nothing but steam or not even water at all. Yet the rain continues to pour harder and harder until it becomes a downpour on their area.

They hear a series of footsteps coming closer as they look at the same direction and see a woman with an umbrella. The notable thing about her outfit is the blue hat with a golden pin with a V carved on it, her red plaid skirt, and her blue bag. Her black hair and interesting clothes seem to be free from rain thanks to her blue umbrella.

Genryusai asks with a slight fury in his voice "Who are you? Are you the one causing this!?"

Marie seems to not be intimidated by him as she replies "There's no need to shout. I go by Marie, and the reason for the rain is to clear away the fog over your eyes." The three seem confused as they don't know what she means, but they'll find out soon. They don't seems to notice, but Marie did as she saw the illusion appears like glass just break in front of their eyes.

Genryusai asks with slight fury "What fog, what are you doing here?"

Marie replies with a slight annoyed look on her face "Well, blue lady and the nose wish me to assist him by containing this battle to reduce the damage. Long story short I'm only going to fight and then I'm just going to leave."

Genryusai then says "That is a huge mistake." Marie doesn't seem impressed, either due to the fact that she is strong enough to handle him or that she doesn't get that she is in danger. Ukitake and Kyoraku are not sure which one is more correct. But anyways the move to the side of her and ready their weapons.

Marie then says "I guess I should say thanks."

Ukitake says humbly with a serious face "No thanks necessary."

Kyoraku then states with a slight aloofness "I like your poem by the way."

Marie then states while covering her eyes with her hat in an annoyed tone "It's not a poem, it's my screaming pathos!" She then puts her umbrella away and gets ready to summon Kaguya in order to fight while also using her bag to try and smack him around. Now that she is slightly annoyed, she has a chance to relieve her frustration.

* * *

Will Yu and Ichigo defeat Byakuya?

What happened to Yosuke?

How will Marie handle the head captain?

Will I stop copying dialogue from the manga because they talk so much…

Was the poem stupid…(I'm legitimately asking, I enjoy Marie's poems and I can't tell if I did it right)

Only time will tell how this will progress.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14 Lightning, Strawberries, and Flowers

* * *

Foxchick1: Thanks, I try looking at her poems from P4G to try and get a sense of her style and try to get what and why she writes them.

Ultima-owner: I'll take it, and I know, that's what I'm going for, just seeing him slightly frustrated that there is something that breaks his shikai that isn't Teddies glasses *wink* and the thought makes me giggle like a child .

Guest 1: Might be impossible since Marie now is a quote un-quote Izanami by the end of the game and Yu's Izanagi is a persona and last I check, Personas are not the gods and demons themselves but just has the name and inspiration of them.

Guest 2: Thanks, I like poems.

Guest 3 on chapter 3: this is going to sound like a dumb excuse but, I know he could've handle them, but because of my experience as a writer, I must've not described how he was dealing with a large amount of hollows already and is dealing with a constant series of injuries before he summoned him, also I'm not doing the version of Yu Narukami who seems to have every Persona from the compendium under his belt. I'm using the persona's from each individual arcana's that he has summoned in the animation, including the golden animation. A persona protagonist when he has achieved the world doesn't mean that he has god level powers and the ability to summon every persona ever at his time. That is my interpretation. Also, he is use to having his friends watch his back and helping him taking care of large crowds, that is part of the risk vs reward factor of persona when doing parties. And plus, he has never summoned Izanagi-no-Okami besides the one time besides that time with Izanami and every time people use his astral finish (thank you BlazeBlue Cross Tag Battle) against an opponent in the fighting games. I wanna break him in when he does deal with the tougher enemies. Anyways, if you had those complaints, then that must be my fault and I apologize from not being more clear in my writing. I hope it doesn't bother you from not reading more of my crossover, especially since I'm almost there to my fanmade arc that I'm going to write once they're back in the realm of the living.

* * *

August 6

Sokyoku Hill

Yu POV

The battle continues with no clear winners at the moment. Ichigo and I try to take turns in succession to try and break through Byakuya's blade and deal a fatal strike. While we don't deal fatal strikes, we are dealing damage to each other. A constant struggle between two sides: The pride and justice of the Soul Reapers and the truth and justice of the intruders.

Ichigo stops for a few seconds as he might be slightly surprised at the increased speed of Byakuya's Bankai like me for a few seconds. Unfortunately that stopping has almost cost him his brain as he dodged an almost fatal strike. Ichigo turns away for a few seconds which give Byakuya enough time to try and deal a fatal strike again. Ichigo was lucky enough to stop him in time and they are stuck in an even clash.

Byakuya comments "What's wrong? You're becoming slow and sluggish."

Ichigo replies with a smug look "Really? To me, your swords are really slow." I can't tell if that was a bluff or a taunt, but I don't have time to think about it.

Byakuya summons another sword to his hand and stabs it into Ichigo's right foot, points his finger to Ichigo's right side and chants "Hado 4: Byakurai". As soon as he begins to point at him, I start running to assist Ichigo before he does anything. Luckily enough I was able to push his arm away from Ichigo's body as he finishes his chant as a flash of lightning is released from his finger. Byakuya kicks me in the stomach which pushes the air out of my lungs and launches me and Ichigo away from him.

I was able to rotate in mid air in order to not land on Ichigo. Unfortunately for him, he landing on the ground hard enough to render him temporarily unconscious. Now, even with pain searing all around my body and gasping for air, I have to buy time in order for Ichigo to regain consciousness. I ready my blade and rush to Byakuya to prevent him from trying to attack Ichigo. He gets ready to defend but I was expecting that as I made a feint and ran pass him and summon Izanagi as he turns. Izanagi deals three heavy attacks until Byakuya jumps out of the way to get some distance away in order to be on guard from both of us.

We cross blades and Byakuya asks "How is it that a human has this much power, your strength is able to rival my Bankai in terms of power."

I reply with "Let's just say that I have fought for a long time now. So I have plenty of battle experience." Byakuya pushes me back and tries to strike me again as I block. We continue to deal blows to each other with no clear way of deciding who has the advantage at the moment.

As we are about to clash again we stop when we hear "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" We turn to see a risen Ichigo who is making that distorted cackle that hurts my ears almost like grinding metal.

Byakuya asks "Who are you?"

Ichigo? looks up and reveals a strange white and red mask forming from the top left side of his face with his eyes have black sclera and yellow irises and replies with a gleeful tone "Me...haha...I'm nobody." Ichigo? speeds past me and deals a powerful strike to Byakuya and they begin to clash with Ichigo? using his bankai to slash a black Getsuga Tenshou. I look at him and I try to figure out what is using his body. It may look hollow, but that is not entirely it, I go through every name that I could figure out what it is. Suddenly a familiar feeling creeps up, a feeling that I haven't felt in almost a couple months now. It may look like a hollow, but that it's only part of it, the other half that I can come up with is...a shadow.

Ichigo? was about to deal the final strike to Byakuya until his left arm reaches to the mask and tries to remove it with slight difficulty. I run up quickly and try to figure out how to help him regain control. I feel like the only thing to weaken the mask is a high amount of concentrated energy.

I say loudly "Ichigo, hold on!" I get close enough, rotate my blade down as the world arcana and place my right hand on the hilt of my blade. I push my blade to the ground and electricity is released in a circular radius. This shocks Ichigo's body as Izanagi appears above Ichigo as I chant "Thousands die but tens of thousands are born in their place." Izanagi turns into Izanagi-no-Okami and rotates his dual naginata which concentrates a large amount of energy. I complete the enchantment "Meet your maker!" In which Izanagi-no-Okami lifts the dual naginata and releases Myriad Truths. It rains energy onto Ichigo's body which makes whatever is possessing him wail in agony in which it seems to weaken him enough for Ichigo to remove the mask with blood pouring from where he ripped it off. I get on my knee with lack of energy due to using Myriads Truth as Ichigo breaths out with relief.

Ichigo looks to me with a worry look in his eyes and says with worry "Yu!?"

I say to keep him focus "Don't worry about me, just finish this, we're almost there!" Ichigo looks to me with an awed look until he gains a smirk on his face and nods to me.

Ichigo faces Byakuya and says "Sorry about him, he got in the way. Let begin where we left off."

Byakuya thinks for a few seconds and replies "Fine, I'll let go what happened earlier. Neither of us have the energy to continue this battle any longer. So let's make the next blow decide who wins this.

Ichigo replies "Right...I must ask you. Why did you not try to save Rukia?"

Byakuya replies "If you beat me, I will give you a full answer." Byakuya then chants as flower petals swarm around him "Senbonzakua Shuuukei Hakuteiken." The gathering flower petals make a pair of wing shapes.

Ichigo states "I don't have a special move like that, I only learned the one skill, so it's going to have to do. The least I can do is put all I have now into it." He then begins to charge a black Getsuga Tenshou as his last attack in this battle. They charge at each other and the combining energies explode which makes me us what little energy I had to summon Izanagi to act as a guard from the powerful wind from the explosion trying to send me flying.

The dust settles and the two are standing, waiting to see who have truly won. Suddenly, blood start gushing from Ichigo and he uses his blade to prevent himself from falling to the ground. At the same time blood pours from Byakuya as a new wound appears on him.

Byakuya then explains "The reason for why I support Rukia's execution. The rules state that one who commits a crime must pay the consequences, especially if they must receive death."

Ichigo turns and replies with shock "You would kill your sister just because of some rule?!"

Byakuya says "If you are referring to a familial bond, how foolish."

Ichigo says with shock "W-what?!"

Byakuya continues "In light of the rules, feelings have no value. Also, a useless thing like emotions...I never had them at all." He may say those words, but I can feel a hidden pain behind his "emotionless" stature. He continues "The Kuchiki family is one of the four noble families. We are the role models for all Soul Reapers. If we don't follow the rules laid out to us, who will?"

Ichigo replies while trying to lift himself up "Sorry, I still don't get it, if I was you...I would definitely fight the rules."

Byakuya looks slightly shocked at that comment, looks away from us and says "Kurosaki, Narukami, your wills have shattered my blade, therefor, I will no longer chase after Rukia anymore. The winner of the battle is you."

Ichigo looks surprised at that and declares with excitement "I WON!!!" then he proceeds to fall due to extreme blood loss and a lack of energy. In that moment I grab him before he fell to the ground. Ichigo sighs in relief and says "Thanks, and sorry for getting you hurt."

I chuckle with relief and reply "Don't worry, friends help each other, and the injuries were inevitable, no one is invincible." Ichigo chuckles at that last comment. We hear a large amount of footsteps and turn to see Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Ganju, and that soul reaper from squad 11 running towards us.

Orihime calls "Ichigo, Narukami!!" Orihime comes closer and gets to her knees to check on our injuries.

Ichigo asks with slight surprise at the beginning but turns to concern "Guys! Are you unhurt?"

Uryu replies with a smile like the others "Compared to you, our injuries are nothing."

Ichigo then asks with concern "Orihime, are you hurt?'

Orihime then replies with a nervousness to her voice "Huh? Me? No, I'm completely fine!!" She then starts rambling until "So I was never...in any danger at all...but...but…" She then starts saying with a relieved and sad tone "I was just so worried about you Ichigo. I'm sorry Ichigo, I wasn't able to help you. Thank you Ichigo, for staying alive. I'm so glad that you're okay."

Ichigo says with sincerity "Thanks...Orihime."

I hear another series of footsteps and hear a familiar voice call out "Partner!" I turn to see Yosuke run up to us and stops to try and catch his breath.

I say "Yosuke, you missed the battle."

Yosuke reply in a slightly whiny tone "Maaann, I totally wished I could've gotten here sooner." I begin to chuckle at how he is acting and to see that he is still the same as always.

Ichigo then says "Yu, I think now would be a good time to explain everything."

I nod and ask "Orihime, Yosuke, could you try to heal us as I explain." They nod and use their powers as I explain the events before coming to Karakura town. The eventful year that has changed me and other that I made a connection with for the better.

* * *

August 6 - Evening

The explanation has left everyone besides Yosuke shocked at first as it is something that they couldn't believe. But after they took some time to think about it, they started to put the pieces together and believe it to be true. My strange spiritual energy, my personas, the more they noticed the more it made sense to them. They asked a few questions as we move to find Renji and Rukia. Then everything starts to get crowded and hectic after that.

Suddenly we receive a transmission similar to how Rise communicates with us at a distance in our heads about a Captain Aizen and how he betrayed the soul society. Ichigo, Yosuke, and I immediately run fast back to Sokyoku Hill to see, apparently, Captain Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and surprisingly Tosen Kaname next to Rukia and an injured Renji who is about to be killed by Aizen. Ichigo got in the way and is able to block Aizen from killing him. Me and Yosuke move next to them as the three started arguing that I couldn't focus on trying to stay on guard in case Aizen tries to attack. Looking at him, the first word that somehow appears in my mind is "Arrogance". Renji let us in on a plan he has with his broken Shikai and we get ready to put it to action.

Renji unleashes his Higa Zekkou technique which allows Ichigo tries to attack Aizen. But unfortunately, Aizen is too strong for him as he blocks his sword with his one finger and somehow injures Ichigo incredibly fast. Unfortunately for Aizen, Yosuke imbued me with a speed boost and I try to attack Aizen from behind. He was able to see me and tries to grab my sword with his whole hand. I was able to afterimage him and quickly summon Izanagi-no-Okami to attack him quickly from above, this surprises Aizen and slightly broke his calm appearance as he dodges the attack.

He quickly goes to Rukia and begins to explain his plan and how he apparently masterminded the entire plan with a few unfortunate miscalculations, probably talking about me and Yosuke. He then also explains what he desires, apparently he is after a thing called the hogyoku where it can break the line between Soul Reapers and Hollows and can make them stronger by combining the powers. Before he could continue his explanation of his apparent masterful plan, I don't usually say this, but I think he is trying to beat Izanami in complicated plans for simple reasons, and that is saying much.

Anyways, Sajin Komamura appears behind Aizen and tries to attack him while trying to obtain answers. Unfortunately, Aizen tricks him with an apparent illusion that I wasn't subjected to and tries to use a powerful Kido on him. Luckily, I was able to push Komamura with enough force for both of us to not be damaged by the attack.

I say to Aizen "How would you like a taste of your own medicine." I then enchant "Megidolaon!" and a large blast of energy onto Aizen which surprises everyone who is still conscious. With Izanagi-no-Okami by my side and my blade up, I wait in anticipation for him to pop up and try to attack me. I ask "Sajin, are you okay?"

Sajin was in shock until I ask my question and replies "I am because of you, thank you." I nod and try to figure out what it's taking Aizen so long.

Aizen then says which surprise me "Strange, you have apparently damaged me. Unfortunately, I have obtained what I desire." The dust clears and apparently the damage is clear, a burn mark on Aizen's right arm, so I was able to damage him at least. Rukia looks stunned as Aizen lifts her by her robe with a glass orb with something inside it in his left hand. He was about to let Gin kill her until Byakuya took the brunt of Gin's attack and protects Rukia.

Byakuya passes out and Aizen almost kills Rukia if Yoruichi and another captain appear and place blades at his throat. As a countermeasure, he brings the hypnotized gate guards to the fight. But as another counter measure, Kukaku and Jidanbo appear as backup and are able to repel the other three. Then a large amount of Captains and lieutenants appear as backup to take care of the three traitors. Another surprise is the apparent rain that has suddenly appears which causes a strange sensation that leaves me with a few questions. A breaking glass sound has appeared from many people eyes, almost like something is cleared from their eyes.

Aizen then summons three pillars around him, Tosen, and Gin which causes some of use to get clear. Komamura cries out to Tosen asking about his justice and what it's for, it must've been an apparent powerful blow to him, since they were friends. Aizen also sheds his facade and reveals his true face to us and states his goal. He bids farewell to us all, especially Ichigo and I at how he is curious about us and disappears through the portal to the realm of Hollows.

Immediately after, the medical division starts to treat the injured with Orihime taking care of Ichigo. The chaos and betrayal of the three captains has apparently dealt heavy blows to many of the Soul reaper Captains and Lieutenants. Aizen has obtained a powerful item and is going to try and become more powerful to apparently become a god. It might take some time for people to heal and cope with the scars left behind. But I feel like they might make it, all we have to do now is heal and wait.

* * *

August 10 - Daytime

Squad 4 section - Gardens

Yosuke had to leave in order to make sure that he doesn't take too long a cause a panic because of a possible disappearance without explanation. So I'm stuck with the others, waiting until we are completely heal before we can go back. I ask the captain if there was a place I can go with a relaxing atmosphere nearby. This was the place she told me and I go here to try and reflect on what has happened so far without my glasses on. What a strange couple of months it's been.

Although, compared to last year, this was somehow on equal terms on the strange factor. I wonder how the other are handling right now, I think I'll ask later. I also wonder about how the captains and lieutenants are handling right now. I can tell that their emotional scars won't heal that easily, but that doesn't mean that it would hurt to ask. Everyone needs someone to talk to.

I look at the direction of footsteps getting closer and see Sajin who stops with slight surprise and asks "Narukami, what are you doing here?"

I answer "Reflecting." Sajin nods and looks to me as if he want to ask me something. I ask "Would you like to sit next to me, I don't mind some company?" Sajin seems reluctant at first, but decides to take up my offer. He sits down next to me and we take a few minutes thinking our aimless thought.

I finally ask "How are you holding up?"

Sajin seems to slightly stutter until he says "I-I'm not sure."

I reply "I would imagine, I could tell you really trust and care about Tosen."

Sajin looks forward with a sadden expression and nods and takes a minute to ask "What...what kind of justice do you follow?"

I take a minute to think and finally answer "That is difficult to answer, my best answer would be is that I think that justice is to make sure that if people does something wrong must face the consequences of their actions. Of course, my friends and I are not above the rules. Even if we could let the murderer who caused a lot of problems last year die, we chose to take him to our society and have him face the consequences of the murders he caused."

Sajin takes a moment to take in my answer as he says "hmmm".

I say "I should add that there is something important that must coincide with that kind of justice."

Sajin asks "What that?"

I answer "The truth, no matter what. You can't have true justice without having the entire truth of the matter. They go hand in hand." Sajin hums at what I add and takes in what I have said.

I ask "Was that a sufficient answer?"

Sajin replies "Kinda, it was mostly a curious question. I just can't help but ask what Kaname was thinking when he did that and why."

I reply "You wouldn't have known unless your ask, I'm sure you'll find your answer when you'll see him again."

Sajin nods and states "He was one of the very first people that didn't care what I looked like. He accepted me for who I am."

I seem to see where this is going and to try and help him, I ask "You know what I think?"

He replies "What do you think?"

I reply while facing him "I think you're a good person. You care about others and would help as best as you can because you care so much. I can tell that you care and respect Kaname like a very close friend and I'm sure he is lucky to have someone like you." I stand up and state "You remind me of Yosuke, the one you fought, he's my close friend and partner. But I'm glad to have gotten to know you, if you need any help, don't be afraid to ask. We are friends now, and I'm sure there are others who feel the same way for you. So it's okay to rely on them." I leave on that note, and head towards the medical barracks. The last face I saw on Sajin was a look of awe on his face.

I'm not sure if that helped him, but I did as best as I could do with what I know. All I did was tell the truth I know and told him how I feel. What he does with that information is up to him.

* * *

August 14 - Daytime

Senkaimon Gate

With all of us at the gate, we each made our peace with as many people here as best as we could. We all wait for the gate to open so that we can finally make it home. Before we leave Captain Ukitake goes to Ichigo to give him a substitute soul reaper pass which should make it official. As Ichigo and Rukia make their final goodbyes and we all enter the Senkaimon and apparently run away from the bullet train thing again…..again. I sigh at this.

* * *

August 1 - daytime (I'm pushing it a little bit of continuity and that it's important for the next arc)

Karakura Town

We are caught by Urahara and his crew and are dropped off after a little talking with each other.

* * *

August 1 - daytime

Train station

Wearing a blue v neck t shirt and a duffle bag over my shoulder with spare clothes and other necessities. The others are with me to give a temporary farewell for the month until I come back for the second half of the school year.

Ichigo says "It strange what we have been through so far. It feels like things happened so fast."

I nod and say "Yeah, it feels like things happened so fast, but it stuff that I won't forget."

Orihime then says "I hope you can show us pictures of your friends when you come back." I nod and show my phone as assurance to take plenty of pictures.

Chad then asks "I hope it isn't trouble to ask for souvenirs from Inaba, I'm curious about what kind of things are there." I nod and could tell that they would want some things from Inaba, it's a good thing I had plenty of money from my journey last year.

Uryu then says "I heard Inaba is famous for clothing dyes, so I hope it isn't much of a bother to ask for some fabrics from there."

I chuckle and say "I can make an arrangement." We hear the intercom crackle to life as the final warning for people boarding the train. I quickly wave to them and board the train, which begins to moves as I take my seat and put my bags on the rack on top. I can feel the anticipation build up in me as I wonder how the others are doing. I know that Yosuke is doing okay, but the others are a big mystery to me. I also wonder how Nanako is doing, with the accident on golden week, we had a close call. I am curious how she developed the past couple of months.

Only time will tell, and the excitement inside builds along with the warmth as I hold the glasses in my hands.

* * *

August 1 - Daytime

Inaba - ???

3rd person POV

A 13 year old boy with unkempt bedhead white hair wakes up and opens his unfocused sky-blue eyes to see a wooden roof above his head.

He says with a weak voice "What a weird dream, it's the 5th one so far." He rubs his eyes with the sleeve of his blue sweater. He gets up and maneuvers around an almost disheveled living room with a lack of light except from the TV. He goes to the bathroom and does a common morning routine which fixes his hair but doesn't hide his almost pale skin an almost dead look in his eyes.

He hears knocking on the front door and goes to it at a quick pace. He goes to the japanese sliding door and opens it to see no one outside. He walks outside into the blinding sunlight and tries to see who could've knocked on his door. Suddenly, a cloth appears in front of his mouth and he struggles until he becomes unconscious. The shadowy figure then walks into the boys home and proceeds to push the boy into the TV which turns into a portal until the body is completely submerge.

The apparently male voice says with a slight glee "Now all I have to do is wait for him to do his job."

* * *

A new story has made itself know

What will be the fate of this child

How will the Soul Reapers and the Investigation Team handle this new threat

Who is the mastermind

Only time will tell

Next time, the Daffodile Towers Arc begins

Now for the reviewer question: Do you all wanna know the Personas that I'm having Yu use for this fic, I have a list, I just feel like it's time to ask.

And I know I skimmed on the Aizen parts, but to be fair, it's mostly filled with talking and I know everyone knows how he was the mastermind of the whole hogyoku scheme. He talks a lot…..I groan at typing all that. If that's a bad thing then I'm sorry, but now it's time for my fan made arc, now the fanfiction can really take off…..as best as my writing skill can do.


	15. Ch 15 Snowdrop Tower part 1

Ch. 15 Snowdrop Tower Part 1

* * *

Ultima-Owner:Okay, here you go. And you'll just have to wait and see.

Okay, here is the list of personas that I am having Yu use throughout the entire fanfic, these are the ones that have appeared in the anime.

Fool - Izanagi

Magician - Mada

Priestess - Scathach

Empress - Isis

Emperor - Odin

Hierophant - Kohryu

Lovers - Ishtar

Chariot - Futsunushi

Justice - Sraosha

Hermit - Arahabaki

Fortune - Norn

Strength - Rakshasa

Hanged Man - Makami

Death - Mot

Temperance - Genbu

Devil - Beelzebub

Tower - Abaddon

Star - Saturnus

Moon - Yamata-no-Orochi

Sun - Suparna

Judgement - Lucifer

Hunger - Magatsu-Izanagi

Aeon - Kaguya

World - Izanagi-no-Okami

The only thing I own is the OC

BTW timeline wise, I'm starting after the epilogue scenes

* * *

August 1 - Evening

Yu POV

Sitting down on the familiar couch I relax after the exciting day hanging out with friends and families, seeing how they have changed. Some drastically different, but not unwelcome changes. Just seeing them again fills me with a warm sensation in my heart that can be related to the warmth we feel under a blanket in winter. Though a part of me wonders why Kanji needs to wear glasses, but questioning it would feel kinda dumb after last year.

I look at the various parts of my room and it just fills me with a sense of nostalgia at all the things I did in my spare time...I really like to make paper pelicans for some reason. I look to the bookshelf filled with the many books I have read the last year. Looking at the TV in my room just reminds me of all the times with the midnight channels...why do shadows have to be very exaggerated when show through this lense.

Looking outside, I instantly get this strange feeling in the back of my neck. The rain comes down hard with a repeating rhythm that can relax anyone. Looking at the clock, I can see that midnight is around the corner. The strange tingling feeling in the back of my neck won't disappear as I continue to look. Just to make sure I can sleep at night, I stay up until past midnight to see if it appears.

I turn off the light and the watch the silent TV in anticipation at what could possibly happen. Last time with Labrys, it happened so suddenly and out of nowhere that we didn't know what to think of it at first. So now I don't think we can take any chances, especially after what I've been through the past week.

Midnight strikes and I proceed to what carefully for anything that might happen. Each time a second passes on the clock, I get a little more nervous at what might happen. My suspicion is proven true as the familiar glow of the TV turns on and what I see has only of word, a feeling, come to mind. Dread.

On the slightly blurry image is a boy with white hair and almost pale skin who looks like he hasn't eaten in a couple of days wearing a clean black and white striped prisoner uniform with chains on his arms and legs. His shadow's eyes have a weird feeling of lifelessness in them as he sits on a wooden chair.

The shadow says "Prepare yourselves viewers, for you're about to witness the execution of a horrible criminal. Me." He says it with such a lifeless tone, it's almost like he has given up on life itself. This feels like a big problem we are going to have to resolve, it won't be easy.

The shadow continues "Come back if you wish to see me be subjected to my…"

Before he could complete the sentence, the screen turns fuzzy and a shadow of a person appear and says in a disguise baritone voice "To all Soul Reapers that might have not fallen to the trap, if you wish to rescue what has been stolen, come to us and give everything you have to try and take it. We'll be waiting." The screen cuts off and silence fills the room as I am trying to quickly figure out what is happening with the little information that I have been given. The first thing I gotta do is make a couple of phone calls.

Speaking of which, my cell rings and I take it out to have Yosuke ask "Partner, did you see that?"

I reply "I did, looks like this is the Labrys situation again, only it might be a little more complicated."

Yosuke says "Yeah, while it looked like a normal Midnight channel viewing, did I just say that, it was that strange interruption that is more of a concern. He might be the mastermind behind this."

I reply "I know, and it is definitely a problem if he is directly antagonizing the soul reapers. I'm going to have to call Ichigo."

Yosuke asks "Do you think that he might be up at this hour?"

I answer "Intuition tells me that being a substitute soul reaper isn't just a day job. I just hope he is near his phone."

Yosuke says "I guess that's true, good luck. I'll try to get everyone at Junes tomorrow to discuss a strategy."

I reply "Right, see you tomorrow." I hung up and go through my contacts list to find Ichigo's number. I click the call button and wait for someone to pick up.

After a few seconds of wait I hear a familiar voice "Hello?"

I say "Ichigo, it's me Yu. I need to talk to you."

Ichigo replies "Can this wait, I'm kinda busy with something."

I say to try and catch his attention "Sorry, I'm afraid what I need to talk to you about involves you and the Soul Reapers."

I can't tell with the silence but I think I caught his attention until I heard "Hang on a sec, I'm handing the phone over."

I wait a few seconds until I hear the voice of Kisuke Urahara ask "Now, would you explain what you mean by that?" I then begin to explain what had occurred during the Midnight Channel and any information that he might ask. He was able to explain to me that it seems to coincide with what Rukia said as they are in the same room together as the captains, lieutenants and some powerful soul reapers were kidnapped when summoned to Sokyoku hill. The thing that caught my attention is that a strange fog surrounded them as they disappeared when it cleared.

Kisuke says after taking in all the information "Well, it seems like a coincidence that this midnight channel appears as all this has happened."

I reply "The pieces did seem to fall into place easily. In any case, it seems like Ichigo and the others will have to come here in order to help in rescuing the Soul Reapers."

Kisuke replies "That does seem like an appropriate action, they'll be there as soon as they can tomorrow.

I say "Okay, I'll be waiting for them at the train station to take them to where my group gathers." Kisuke gives the OK and I hang up my phone and place it on the desk. I look back to the TV where the Midnight Channel aired, the boys shadow looked kinda young. He looked about 13 or 14 years old in age. If that is his age, then there must be some emotional baggage that is bottling up inside. We might have a busy summer ahead of us, I just hope we don't have many inconveniences.

* * *

August 2 - Daytime

I wait in front of the train station as Ichigo called to tell me that they left this morning and are on our way. He said that with his is Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Rukia in a gigai along with cat Yoruichi. Yosuke called me half an hour ago and says that everyone can come today, I told him that I'm waiting for the group at the train station and that if I didn't make it in time that they can start without me for a bit and explain everything that has occured to us.

I check the time on my phone and try to figure out the time that they might arrive at until I heard the train come to the station. The train comes to a complete stop and the people exit the train with all their belongings on tow. I was able to easily find the group of five with a cat in the bag just by looking for their most noticeable traits.

The group of five which include Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and Rukia. Yoruichi seems to reside in the bag that Rukia's gigai is carying with her. I get their attention and they walk to my direction.

I say "Well, I guess the first thing I should say is, welcome to Inaba."

Ichigo replies "It's smaller and more rustic than Karakura Town."

Orihime adds "But I think that's it's charm, right Ichigo." Ichigo nods as that's the conclusion that he has reached.

Uryu then says "So this place contains this "Shadow Realm" you and your companions go to rescue people from the mastermind of the murders last year." I nod as he continues to observe the area around him.

Chad then says "I hope that we can get a chance to look around while we are doing another rescue mission."

Rukia then says "It would do use good to look around, strangely enough is that I don't sense any hollows."

Yoruichi then pops out of the bag and theorizes "There must be someone strong protecting this town and it's people."

After everyone gets their initial reactions out of the way I get their attention and say "Now that everyone's here, I'll be taking you to where the Investigation Team gathers. We'll make a plan and head to the TV world to investigate." Everyone nods and I guide them to the Junes department store which took a little bit of time. We head up the elevator and reach the food court where there were a variety of people scattered about. I guide them to the usual table where we gather and see that the Investigation Team has already gathered.

I ask "What have I missed?"

Yosuke replies "Nothing much partner, I got them catched up on what happened." I nod and take my place on the large table with the others gathering chairs so that we can get this meeting into gear. We get everyone introduced to each other for starters.

I then ask "Did everyone who was in Inaba see the Midnight Channel last night?"

The group all nods as Chie says "Before the interruption, it looked like the usual viewing that you would see."

Yukiko adds "The kids shadow looked so empty, it's almost like he's given up on living."

Naoto guesses "Something must have happened to him for why he looks like that."

Kanji adds "Kid looked like he hasn't eaten in a couple of days, who is taking care of him."

Teddie comments "Maybe we should bring him a feast to put some meat in his bones."

Yosuke replies with a slight sweatdrop "While it isn't as easy as that, it's a good start. Now, what happened at the sudden interruption is a slight cause for concern. Which is why they're here."

The five nods as Rukia says "While it's strange how the person who kidnapped the Captains and Lieutenants just blatently dared us to try and save them. Another problem has occured."

Rukia explains as she catches our attention "You know how a Soul Reapers Zanpakuto has a Shikai form?" We all nod as she continues "Well, I was able to regain enough strength to reclaim my Zanpakuto, but I can't activate my Shikai."

Ichigo asks "You were able to regain your Zanpakuto after we just left?"

Rukia replies "Time is skewed in the Soul Society Ichigo, to you it may have been less than a day. But to us, it has been half a week (bullcrap, I know)." Ichigo gives a deadpanned look at the condescending tone for Ichigo not understanding at how the Soul Society works even though it was never explained to us before.

We all sweatdrop at the duo performance as I ask "Do you think that the situations are connected?"

Rukia nods and state "I ask others who have Shikai and they said the same thing I have experienced."

Naoto surmised "So not only do we have a mass kidnapping situation, but also the Soul Reapers have been stripped of one of their special abilities. We can't surmise it as a coincidence." We all nod as we lay out all the pieces before us before we take the dive.

I then say "I guess that's everything we've gathered. If we want to get more answers, were going to have to go in and do some investigation." We all nod and get up to head towards the electronics section of Junes. After making sure that no one is around, we open the gate to the TV world and all enter the portal to the familiar swirling black squares. We all make our basic landings except for the five who haven't gotten us to making a landing from the air. Rise summons Himiko and does a scan around the area while Teddy, in his bear form, sniffs the air to see if he can get something.

After a couple of minutes, Rise desummons Himiko and says "There is a strange large gathering amount of shadows. Unlike when other dungeons appear, it was just a chunk of the total shadows temporarily until they spread evenly. But now, it's like something is gathering the shadows and preventing them from leaving." This is a very big concern, the shadows are usually allowed to go anywhere, it's their realm. But if something is preventing them from leaving, then there is a big problem, and it's going to affect the people sometime soon. Teddie came to the same conclusion and as such is worried for not only the people kidnapped, but also the shadows.

It was then that Ichigo asks "Why is he wearing a bear costume?"

Teddie then explains in the most simplistic of ways "It's because I'm a shadow that has gain a personality and grew a human body to score with Yuki and Chie in the human world." This seems to have surprise the five plus Yoruichi who joins in her cat form. Yukiko looks annoyed and Chie sweat drops at the explanation due to obvious reasons.

Yukiko says with slight frustration "I thought we said that you wouldn't talk about it anymore."

Teddies asks with an ignorant tone "But what if they ask why I grew a body in the first place?" Yukiko didn't reply because Teddie made a decent point as that is the reason why he grew the body in the first place.

Uryu moves closer to Teddie to get a closer look and asks "So a shadow was able to become a human and gain a persona...fascinating."

Chad comments "That is a very impressive feat, though a strange reason."

Ichigo then asks "Okay, another question, why are your clothes changed from when you entered." We all look at each other and ourselves to see that we're in our school uniforms from last year, including Naoto in her boys uniform and Kanji in his first year gear and his bleached hair.

Kanji asks "How is this possible, I mean, this is the same clothes we used last year."

Naoto guessed "I'm not sure, we're the same size as our ages, but the clothes are adjusted to our size. This is only a very loose guess, but it seems this world only recognize us in our high school looks from last year. So even if we change into other clothes, this world will change our appearances for the time we spend here." It seems like a very loose theory, but it was all we can work with right now due to a lack of an expert of this world.

Before we could move forward Ichigo and Rukia stand back in order to get into their soul reaper forms. Ichigo places his badge on his body and his body falls forward as his Soul Reaper form phases from his body. Rukia ingests something and a similar effect happened except that her body is still moving. Rukia says something to her gigai and Ichigo places his body near the exit so that it's out of the way and the two follow as we are following Rise and Teddie.

* * *

Location - the 13 jail towers

We make it to the location and the first thing that pops into my mind is "Jail". The area compromises with 12 metal towers arranged in a circle with a ancient stone tower in the center. There were chains and metal ball and chains scattered about everywhere along with wooden stocks and stone bricks scattered about. The individual towers are fairly large, looks like they each might contain individual dungeons though not as large as the center tower. On each of the tower doors is a symbol of some flower, with no flower used twice between towers.

Rukia moves to a nearby tower and says "Hey, this is a snowdrop."

Naoto asks "Is there something important about the symbol."

Rukia explains "It's the insignia for the 13th squad. It's Ukitake's insignia."

Naoto then guesses "If its the symbol of your squad, then a good guess would be that your captain is at the top of this tower. Which also means that for each tower, there is a captain and lieutenant in each tower that follows." We look to each of the towers and all the insignias on the doors and the pieces start to fall into place about how this room works, although a new question pops up.

I ask "If that's the case, then where's the boy whose shadow appeared on the Midnight Channel." We all look around to see if the boy is in the current area only to find nothing.

Uryu then guesses "If he isn't around here, then the only place he could be is in one of the towers." It's a good idea that is definitely true, the only question would be is in which tower. There is a weird sense of familiarity that I can feel but goes away as Kanji tries something. He tries to open the door to the next tower to the tower we are in front of, only for the door to not open.

Kanji says with surprise "Wha...the door won't open. What's up with this?"

I guess "It seems like we are only allowed to go into specific towers at the moment." Rukia tries to open the door to the snowdrop tower and succeeds with little difficulty.

Chie says with enthusiasm "Well, since this is our only way, lets go at full speed." We all then begin to enter the tower to try and rescue Ukitake and possibly the kid.

* * *

Snowdrop Tower - 1st floor

The moment we all enter the tower, this feels very familiar to the other dungeons we've been to. The floor feels very spacious and even without Rise's scanning ability, I can feel a powerful energy above us. The area seems to scream of a classic japanese home or temple. There are sliding doors for individual side rooms, candles scattered everywhere that gives off light needed to see, and a simple wooden floor underneath our feet. Rise summons Himiko and scans the area to see if there is anyone nearby or if there is a powerful shadow.

Rise says "There seems to be a strong shadow in the floor above us, but it's only a mid boss. It's not letting me pick up any other signatures, but I can feel a small signature close to the midboss."

Kanji loosens his arms muscles and says "Must be the kid, let's go." Before we all begin moving, black miasma appears on the walls and shadows start appearing from the walls and floors.

Chie and Yukiko move in front as Chie says with her usual excitement "It's been a while since we got a chance to fight, let us handle the crowd for a bit first." Yukiko nods and they both summon Tomoe and Konohana Sakuya which start wailing away at the weak shadows. We all start trying to find the stairs to the next level as a group so we don't get overwhelmed by shadows. We scowers through the various rooms to try and find a staircase to the next floor. Some shadows were able to get past Chie and Yukiko until Ichigo quickly gets in front of the group and tries to slash the shadow with minimal effect. He was able to scratch it, but only barely which surprised him. The shadow was about to retaliate until Kanji interfered and knocked back the shadow with a folding chair. The group continue onward except for Ichigo who looks at his blade in confusion.

I put my hand on his shoulder and say "I know it may be troubling, but I'm sure we'll figure something out soon." He thinks about it for a few seconds, looks to me and nods, and we run up to join the group as we found the stairs to the next floor. We all run up and head towards to where the strong shadow is currently at, and hope that we'll find the kid who might have created this dungeon.

* * *

2nd floor

This room contains a similar style to the first floor, but the shape seems to resemble a meeting room that can fit a large amount of people. Tables are scattered about with some laying on their sides close to the walls. At the center of the room is a Neo Minotaur in a battle position as if it's ready to fight us. We all get into position and prepare to fight this tough enemy.

Rise summons Himiko and tries to scan the opponent for a possible weakness as we summon our persona's and the rest ready their weapons except for Uryu for some reason.

Kanji summons Take-Mikazuchi and attacks him with a couple of physical attacks to gain his attention. Chie runs towards the shadow and does a high kick with the assistance of Tomoe. I summon Izanagi to deal a powerful lightning attack in order to try and stun it. Right behind me is Teddie who summons Kintoki-Douji who deals a heavy ice attack which somehow knocks the shadow down.

The moment the enemy goes down, I prompt the fighting group which is apparently me, Kanji, Chie, and Teddie to unleash an all out attack. The Minotaur dissipates as we get ready to move onward.

The rest of the group gathers up as Ichigo states outloud "And people says I have a rough way of fighting." Rise tries to scan again to try and get a better look of the possible threats above us.

Rise states "I'm getting a better idea of the layout of this tower. It doesn't seem too tall, there is a strange signal a couple floors above us."

Rukia asks "Is that Captain Ukitake?"

Rise answers "No he seems to be a couple floors above the signal, as that is where the largest signal is coming from, along with it being the top of the tower."

Yosuke then reminds us "But first, let's find the kid before we move on." We all nod and begin looking around the area to try and find out where the boy is hiding. We look around the tables and scattered kotatsus to try and look through many possible hiding places. Ichigo looks around and can't help but look towards a corner of the room.

I go up to him and ask "Is there something up with that corner."

Ichigo replies "I'm not sure if I got it right, but aren't those tables set up to look like a fort or something." I think about the specific arrangement he's talking about and he is correct about it. Usually the tables and other things in the background are just scattered about, but these tables are in a specific arrangement. I look to Ichigo as he looks to me, I nod to him, and we both walk up to the arrangement.

Unsure of what to do first to check, I decided to knock on one of the tables to see if there is a reaction.

A muffled voice calls "H-Hello?"

Ichigo asks "Are you okay, can you hear us?"

The young sounding voice replies "Y-yes, I can hear you, and beside the terror I'm feeling, I'm okay."

I then ask "Can you come out, we took care of the monster, so this place is safe."

There was silence for a bit, until the voice says "C-can you help me move the table, p-please?"

Ichigo replies "Sure." and we help move one of the tables in order for the boy to get out. After the boy gets out we both get a good look at his appearance and the first thing that appears in my mind is the word "frail". Most of his slightly 14 year old thin body is covered by a blue sweater with the sleeves covering almost half of his hands, black pants, and white shoes, on his back is a slightly stuffed yellow backpack. His head is covered with a mop of snow white hair which is covering his tired sky blue eyes.

The boy says "Th-thanks, I thought I was gonna be there forever if you haven't came along."

The others gather around as I ask "How did you get up here in the first place?"

The boy looks at the group behind us and seems nervous until he finally answers "I woke up in the large room with all the doors and didn't know where to go. I thought that one of the doors might lead to an exit since I couldn't find one down there. There were a couple of monsters, but they don't seem to notice me so I stood out of their way and went up the stairs. Then I saw that big monster look at me so I try to quickly make a place to hide."

Yukiko comments with sympathy "You must have been so scared." Orihime, Rukia, Chie, Rise, and Naoto nods in agreement.

Uryu asks "What do we do with him now that we found him?"

We think about it until Ichigo says "I think we should bring him along. It would be less of a risk if he comes with us."

Teddie agrees by saying "What a bear-riffic idea, hee hee." He smiles at the joke he just made.

Chad asks "Does he always make bear jokes?"

Yosuke responds with a tired look "A lot of the time, it's like his shtick or something."

Yoruichi then says to the boy which surprise him after the surprise of seeing Teddie up close "You don't have to worry, we'll keep you safe."

The boy then says to himself "A fuzzy talking stuffed bear and a cute talking cat." This seems to have made Teddie and Yoruichi happy.

Yukiko adds "You don't have to worry, you'll be plenty safe if you're with us. I can make sure no shadow comes near you."

The boy blushes as he replies "Th-thank you."

Naoto then asks "I think it's prudent to ask, what was the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

The boy replies after thinking for a minute "I was at home, there was knocking at the door. I open the door to see no one there. I went outside to see if they were there, and then something covered my mouth. I suddenly felt tired, and then everything was black."

Uryu comments "It's unfortunate that he couldn't get a look at the attacker, but I think that just shows how skilled he is and how stealthy he can be to the unaware."

Orihime adds to the boy "But it's great that you're unharmed."

Kanji then asks "By the way, we really should have asked this earlier, but what's your name kid?"

The boy was nervous at first, but he must have gained enough courage as he answers "A-Asahi Touma."

I then say "It's nice to meet you Asahi…" We then each introduce ourselves. I then add "We should get going, there is someone higher up in the tower that needs our help."

Asahi asks in surprise "There are other people here?"

Ichigo replies "Kinda, it's a long story, but we have a good amount of time to explain ourselves, and what you seem to be caught in." The boy looks at us with nervousness and worry as he follows us and we begin to explain the situation and the people we are trying to save. I hope he doesn't feel overwhelmed or feel responsible for this crisis. This is not his fault, but the person who kidnapped the soul reapers and is using the labyrinth Asahi's shadow has made. While we have many problems to deal with, we can't ignore a big problem in this place. Where is Asahi's shadow?


End file.
